La Historia Perdida
by Delaied
Summary: Un nuevo regreso a Gaea, en donde Hitomi es llamada nuevamente, pero esta vez no es Van... Allen ahora convertido en un samurai de Fanellia decide pelear por su propia felicidad.Entren y vean para los amantes del triangulo amoroso Van/Hitomi/Allen.12UP!
1. Sentimientos

Sentimientos

Una copiosa lluvia caía en Fanelia, era pleno invierno y una jovencita que se movía graciosamente por un pasillo del castillo, cargaba consigo algunas ropas reales.

-Amo Van?... ya esta despierto?...- preguntó la joven apenas asomando una nariz por la puerta, donde el rey de Faenilla aun sentado en su cama, la miro con ojos exhaustos.

Merle…- contestó un joven con voz cansada.

Amo Van…- lo miró Merle con angustia- veo que no pudo dormir bien otra vez.

No… cada vez me es mas difícil conciliar el sueño… - contestó éste levantándose flojamente se la cama que casi estaba intacta y se dirigió a la ventana desde donde se podían observar guardias de palacio corriendo de allá para acá reparando algo.

Amo Van?, ¿Qué no piensa levantarse?- le preguntó Merle que dejaba unas ropas muy elegantes sobre la cama.

¿He?...- se dignó a decir Van, mirando a la niña gato que con las manos en la cintura adoptó una actitud muy habitual en ella.

si no fuera por el Señor Allen usted casi no sería Rey- se dignó a decir Merle mientras empujaba al Rey al baño.- Por si no lo recuerda hoy vendrá el Rey de Arkan con su…- la voz de Merle se entristeció a lo que Van comprendió a la perfección.

Ya habían pasado unos años desde que Hitomi había regresado a la Luna Fantasma, sin embargo, el recuerdo de ella, permanecía vino como si fuera ayer. Fanellia había sido reconstruída en su totalidad, ahora su esplendor era mucho mayor al que alguna vez pudo tener.

Se había expandido y su territorio ya no se limitaba a ese gran valle en el que alguna vez se situaba; montañas de territorio se habían transformado en colonias y Allen Shezard de había transformado en su comandante principal.

VAN!... – dijo de pronto una voz que hizo que tanto Merle como Van mirasen hacia la puerta en donde el caballero Caelí, elegantemente vestido con ropas de Faenilla lo observaba.

Allen…- dijo Van con una sonrisa disimulada.

El Rey y la princesa han llegado… ¿Pero qué haces aun sin estar listo?- le dijo Allen mirando al Rey que aun estaba en ropas de cama.

Intenté meterlo al baño… pero…- dijo Merle con resignación.

Yo los recibiré mientras tanto, pero hazte un favor y levántate.- dijo Allen saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Allen había cambiado mucho estos años, desde que Celena había llegado a su vida, se prometió a sí mismo cuidar de ella hasta que alguien mas se la llevase para hacerla feliz; el que alguna vez tuvo la fama de ser un amante de las mujeres era ahora mas respetado que ningún otro caballero. A pesar de conservar su título de caballero en Asturia, ahora era un ciudadano de Fanellia y por ello un samurai, su cabello ahora mucho más corto tanto que apenas le alcanzaba para una diminuta coleta baja lo ataba con una cinta dejando ver su rostro apuesto…un rostro tan o más serio y triste que el del Rey de Fanellia.

Hermano…- habló una voz dulce que salió de una habitación del palacio.

Su majestad aun no está listo Celena…- le contestó Allen que con su pensamiento muy lejos apenas puso atención en su hermana.

¿Aun sigue mal?- preguntó ella con tono de preocupación, mientras que la lluvia cada vez era mas fuerte y tempestuosa.

Creo que si…- respondió Allen recordando aquella situación hace unos dos años atrás en su memoria.

Aquel día una columna de luz se vio a lo lejos tocar suelo en las montañas del bosque de los dragones, Van creyendo que se trataba de Hitomi salió en busca de ella, en medio de una tempestad tan o más grande que la de ese día, tempestad que se convirtió en tragedia, ese día miles de personas murieron como consecuencia de inundaciones que arrasaron con una gran parte del valle. Van estuvo perdido por tres días en el cual muchos lo buscaron… algunos consejeros lo habían dado por muerto, hasta que un día lo encontraron, estaba con vida apenas, desorientado y en muy malas condiciones. Allen recordó como Van no fue capaz de reconocer ni siquiera a Merle que desesperada intentaba abrazarlo, pero este con su espada en una mano y con el pendiente de Hitomi en la otra intentaba atacarla.

Desde aquel día Van nunca pudo recuperarse del todo, constantemente se enfermaba con facilidad y por sobre todo nunca pudo volver a dormir en paz…

¡Ella estaba ahí, y la perdí, no pude salvarla!- gritaba cuando después de algunas semanas en cama había recuperado la conciencia.-

Allen creía que en parte Van nunca quiso recuperarse del todo, después de ese día. El que Hitomi hubiera muerto, esa noche en le bosque del dragón en la mente de Van hizo que éste jamás quisiera recuperarse de su enfermedad.

¿Allen me estás escuchando?- dijo una Celena que también recordaba ese día tan angustioso, en donde su hermano había perdido su sonrisa.- ¿El rey necesitará que lo atiendan?-

¿Ha?... no Celena Merle está con él, seguro que ella lo revisará.- le contestó el caballero mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Hermano…- terminó por decir Celena viendo como Allen se alejaba a paso rápido.

Bienvenidos a Fanellia Señor Rey de Arkan- Dijo Allen mientras colocaba una rodilla en el suelo.

¿Con quien tengo el honor?- preguntó el Rey que mirando a Allen, trataba de recordar su rostro.

Soy Allen Shezard de Asturia, ahora General al mando, primer hombre samurai de Fanellia.-

Mi mano derecha y mi mejor amigo- terminó por decir una voz que desde atrás de Allen se acercaba- disculpen que no los haya recibido como se merecen, es una descortesía de mi parte Rey de Arkan…- dijo Van con serenidad.

HA!! Fanellia!!- Exclamó el rey levantando sus manos sorprendiendo a Allen y a Van.

Majestad- contestó Van inclinando un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Eres el mismo retrato de Goeu! Eres igual a tu padre! El y yo fuimos grandes amigos!- dijo el Rey saludando afectuosamente a Van palpando el hombro de éste.

Es un honor que se encuentren en Fanellia, sean muy bienvenidos-

HA!, pero tú eres mas cordial! Goeu nunca se encontraba aquí cuando lo venía a visitar… siempre estaba perdido por ahí con tu madre… jamás había visto a una pareja como ellos realmente estaban enamorados…- Dijo el rey mientras admiraba la lujosa decoración que ostentaba el salón de recibimiento del palacio. Van en silencio cerró los ojos levemente recordando que hace un momento en sus sueños se encontraba perdido con Hitomi.

Van… - dijo Allen que miraba a alguien atónito. Detrás del Rey una joven miraba la escena con una sonrisa amable.

…. HItomi?...- salió de la boca de Van en un susurro, el cual la miraba como una aparición.

Ha! Rey de Fanellia…!- dijo el Monarca de Arkan acercándose a la muchacha.- Déjeme presentarle a mi hija la Princesa de Arkan Niviam Arlees de Arkan…

Un placer su alteza… Rey de Fanellia…- saludó la joven que sonrojándose un tanto por la mirada de aquellos caballeros desvió la vista hacia su padre.

¿Hermosa verdad?- agregó el monarca que la ver la impresión de Van y Allen por la muchacha, le había parecido muy gracioso.

…Padre…- dijo la joven en tono recriminatorio, haciendo que esta se avergonzase aun más.

Lo… lo siento mucho…- dijo al fin Van que al darse cuenta que no se trataba de Hitomi reaccionó como debía hacerlo el Rey…- Bienvenida princesa, es un placer el conocerla…- y tomando su mano la besó con cordialidad.

Bien creo que deben venir muy agotados- dijo Allen saliendo también de su asombro- tal vez sea prudente que sean conducidos a sus habitaciones.

Tienes razón Allen- Corroboró Van- haré que les muestren sus cuartos, por favor sigan por aquí.- y señalándoles el camino ambos monarcas de Arkan entraron al palacio. Van excusándose de sus invitados, se retiró en compañía de Allen.

Ambos en silencio caminaron hacia las caballerizas hasta que por fin Van rompió aquel momento tan incómodo.

es igual a ella… es tan bella como Hitomi… ¿No lo crees Allen?... – preguntó Van al caballero Caelí el cual con un rostro serio guardó silencio.- Es como si fuera una profecía… la perdí un día de tormenta como este … y ahora me la han devuelto también en un día de tempestad…. Allen tal vez…-

No es Hitomi Van- lo interrumpió tajantemente Allen sin mirarlo al rostro, montando a uno de los caballos, con voz firme pero con un dejo de dolor que Van pudo notar sin problemas.

Ella jamás volverá a nosotros Allen…-dijo Van también sin mirarlo a los ojos tocando su pecho en donde llevaba el pendiente de Hitomi.

¿Y piensas reemplazarla con solamente su imagen?- dijo Allen que sin advertir su atrevimiento se detuvo un tanto apenado.- lo siento Van ese no es mi…

No te preocupes, tienes razón además…no me importa… Hitomi ya no está… y… - Van enmudeció y sus ojos se situaron en las montañas lejanas, su mirar era perdido. Allen presintió lo que Van pensaba y tampoco dijo nada.

Van… ¿no has pensado que quizás Hitomi pudiera estar viva, y que lo que viste esa noche solo fue una ilusión?- preguntó Allen tratando de hacer que Van entrara en razón.

No…ella está muerta Allen- contestó este sin titubear.

Jamás encontramos su cuerpo o algo parecido, tal ves…-

¡YA dije que ella murió Allen! ¿que no lo entiendes?- dijo Van Enfurecido.

¡¿Ella murió. O es que tú la quieres Muerta?!- dijo Allen haciendo y agitando con furia las riendas de su caballo, dándose al galope, dejando a Van atrás atónito con aquellas palabras.

Allen… tú aun…- dijo Van que agachando su cabeza dejo que la lluvia lo empapara.

Abuela… como quisiera poder escucharte como antes… ya no puedo escucharlo a él… ni verlo… es como si hubiera desaparecido…

Una joven arrodillada en frente de un altar rezaba por la paz de su abuela, en medio de la nieve unas flores rojas dejadas por ella daban vida a la tumba. Su cabello ahora largo y ondulado se mojaba cada vez más debido a los copos de nieve que caían lentamente del cielo, sus ojos verdes fijos en sus recuerdos, no se percataban de que a su espalda un hombre la observaba en silencio. Un abrigo largo la cobijaba, pero ante el rostro amargo de la joven parecía que no era suficiente.

Kansaki… ya deberíamos irnos… la tormenta se pondrá peor…- dijo el joven que con ternura miraba a Hitomi, que regresando de sus recuerdos lo miró con sus ojos verdes bellos y transparentes, a lo que él no pudo si no reaccionar con nerviosismo.

Ho… lo siento… Sean… gracias por acompañarme…- le dijo Hitomi, dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando el brazo de éste para caminar hacia el auto. Sean era un compañero de la universidad en Tokio, este vivía en la casa de los Kansaki por ser estudiante de intercambio desde ya hace dos años.

Este clima debe recordarte a tu Inglaterra, ¿no es cierto?-le dijo Hitomi, mientras se aferraba al brazo del muchacho para no resbalarse en la nieve que estaba congelada.

Si pero, es mucho mejor aquí…- se limito a contestar Sean con una sonrisa que solo él entendía.

¿Irás a ver a tu familia este año?... deben extrañarte- dijo Hitomi mientras divertidamente daba resbalones por el suelo congelado. Sin percatarse de lo gracioso que le parecía a Sean.

Sujétate mejor y deja de hacerme preguntas.- le dijo este al ver que en uno de ellos él casi también cayó.

¡Lo siento!- dijo Hitomi a metros del auto de Sean, un tanto asustada por ese último resbalón.

Ya llegamos- dijo Sean abriendo la puerta del auto para que ella subiera-

Uuuh! Cada vez está más y más helado, ¿No lo crees?- dijo Hitomi que se frotaba las manos desnudas las que Sean tomo entre las suyas para entibiarlas.

¿Por que jamás te pones guantes Hitomi?- le dijo Sean mientras acariciaba las manos de la joven.

No me agradan y lo sabes…- se limitó a contestar, mientras que con inocencia no se daba cuenta de la mirada de Sean, que contemplando la palidez pero belleza de Hitomi no se había percatado de que se encontraba besando las manos de esta, a lo que lo muchacha reaccionó un "ya esta bien así."

Lo siento… - dijo Sean, mientras encendía la calefacción del auto.- ¿Que tal si vamos a cenar Hitomi?-

No gracias, no tengo hambre, solo llévame a casa, si tu quieres ve solo yo tengo examen mañana y no quiero fallar.- dijo Hitomi mirando por la ventana del auto hacia la tumba de la abuela.

_No se por que siempre pone esa mirada… es como si no estuviera aquí… ¿En quien rayos piensa…? De seguro no es su abuela… esa mirada… estoy seguro de que es un muchacho… pero…-_ pensaba Sean mientras observaba a Hitomi que con su pensamiento en Fanelia no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué Van jamás había regresado por ella.

nee Yukari?...-dijo de pronto Sean mirando a la mejor amiga de Hitomi con ojos inquisidores.

Mmm?... atinó a decir la chica que sorprendida por la intromisión repentina de Sean.

Se que no nos conocemos mucho pero…- Sean bajó la mirada.

¿Qué sucede? ¿le pasó algo a Hitomi?- dijo Yukari advirtiendo lo que los ojos grises de Sean querían decir.

Es que…¿Alguna vez Hitomi estuvo enamorada? … Tu sabes… y… ¿? ¿De alguien que haya muerto a o algo así?.- Preguntó Sean sin mayores tapujos.

¡¿QUEE?!- un SHTT se escuchó en toda la biblioteca a lo que los dos jóvenes respondieron hundiéndose en sus asientos.

¿Y bien?... se atrevió a proseguir Sean más interesado y abierto.

¿De dónde sacaste tal cosa?...- le dijo Yukari frunciendo el ceño, dejando completamente de lado su trabajo de investigación.

Tan solo responde mi pregunta por favor…- le dijo Sean angustiado, a lo que Yukari le inspiro confianza.

Claro que no…Que yo sepa Hitomi solo ha estado enamorada una vez…- dijo la amiga de Hitomi dándose importancia.

Dicen que fue de tu novio Ushida…- no se demoró en decir Sean-

Dicen…- dijo Yukari un tanto molesta por atrevimiento de ese extranjero, decidida a no decir mas cerrando un texto que estaba leyendo y levantándose para irse.

Espera… - dijo Sean, dándose cuenta de su error.

Si tanto te gusta Hitomi, por qué no le preguntas tu mismo Sean, vives con ella oportunidad no debe faltarte o??, ¿no te atreves?- y dicho eso Yukari se marchó sin antes gozar del rostro sonrojado de Sean que sin mirarla se dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Hitomi ya no eres la misma… desde que volviste…- _pensaba Yukari a quien la pregunta de Sean le había dejado una interrogante propia.

Hitomi era una estudiante modelo en la universidad, estudiaba medicina pero se inclinaba mucho por el área de la investigación, habitualmente se la veía experimentando con componentes nuevos en el laboratorio de la universidad como esperando descubrir algo nuevo a cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar. Ayudaba a los maestros en sus investigaciones como asistente y era muy buena en ello. Generalmente sus docentes le encargaban trabajos personales los que Hitomi aceptaba gustosa y llena de entusiasmo, últimamente trabajaba con el doctor Albert West experto en física y química.

Kansaki… aun no puedo comprender tu interés tan insistente en los viajes temporales… sin embargo sea lo que sea me alegra de tenerte como mi ayudante.- le dijo el profesor mientras Hitomi se colocaba su abrigo, ya era muy tarde y Sean preocupado había venido a recogerla.

Good Night profesor…- le dijo sean mientras ayudaba a Hitomi con su bolso.

Good Night boys…- se despidió el doctor Albert quien miraba a la pareja con especial interés. Una ves el en auto Sean reprendió a Hitomi.

¡Tu madre estaba muy preocupada Hitomi!... ya le avisé que te encontré pero por favor avísanos cuando salgas así de la universidad.- le decía Sean que miraba de ves en cuando a su acompañante que cada ves se sentía mas y más ausente.

Si…- se limitaba a contestar ésta, como si nada pasara.

¿¡Hitomi me escuchas!?- Le gritó Sean irritado al ver la indiferencia de Hitomi.

¡Si te escuche!.. ¡Por qué no puedes dejarme simplemente en paz!...- Gritó Hitomi a lo que Sean sorprendido detuvo el auto en una calzada, ya era de muy noche y casi no había gente, la nieve caía con fuerza y un viento gélido arremolinaba los copos de nieve con violencia.

…no te entiendo Hitomi… siempre estas ausente…es como si tu…- Sean se detuvo de repente, la joven salio, como huyendo del auto tomando su bolso de la universidad.

¡Hitomi!!- Grito Sean saliendo tras de ella en una persecución a pie.

¡Déjame! No me sigas!... no quiero verte!... – la muchacha se detuvo enfrentando el rostro agitado de Sean, a pesar de los años Hitomi no había perdido su velocidad de atleta.

Hito…- trato de decir Sean muy cansado por la carrera.

Mi madre sabía perfectamente que yo estaba con el profesor… ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!... Yukari me dijo lo que le preguntaste… ¡¿Quieres una respuesta?!- el rostro del muchacho pareció descolocarse por un momento, pero dándose cuenta que este era el momento para aclarar sus sentimientos, guardo silencio.- Pues si… ¡estoy enamorada de un fantasma y siempre lo estaré Sean!-

Es Amano?- preguntó el joven sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes de la joven, que como siempre mostraban sinceridad.

No… Amano es como un hermano para mí al igual que Yukari…, la persona que quiero nunca regresó por mí…- y dicho esto una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hitomi, lágrima que no pudo contener.

¡¿Qué, acaso te abandonó?!- dijo el muchacho acercándose a ella. Palabras que a Hitomi hirieron como espinas.

… si…- admitió ella…- me abandonó…- y llorando se dejó consolar por Sean el cual la abrazó, expresando en lo mas interno de su corazón un odio que empezaba a nacer en contra de ese hombre que él no conocía.


	2. Los Deseos del Corazón

Escaflowne no me pertenece sólo es una historia para fans escrita por una fan y en pos de los futuros fans! Esta bien eso es!

Ahora un segundo cap!

* * *

Los deseos del corazón.

Amo van… no puede hacer eso…- la voz de Merle sonaba angustiada y molesta, mientras el rey miraba por la ventana del gran salón, en silencio.

Merle… ve a buscar a Allen, dile que necesito hablar con él…- dijo Van, mientras que en su mano derecha el dije de Hitomi parecía ser ahora una joya ordinaria.

Merle salió del cuanto, con unas lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, evitando que el joven las viera.

que dices hermano… no puede ser posible… y qué pasó con la promesa del Rey…- decía Celena mientras Allen y ella se disponían a cenar.

Creo que a Van ya no le importa Celena… parece que al fin podrá convertirse en un rey completo…- dijo Allen tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa en donde una sirvienta se dispuso a servirle algo para comer.

Pero Allen tu me contaste lo mucho que Van amaba a Hitomi… y que ellos…- Celena se detuvo al ver que a Allen le disgustaba recordar eso.

Lo se hermana, ellos se juraron amor aun mas allá de cualquier cosa, sin embargo…- Allen se detuvo al ver que un mensajero entraba en el cuarto.

Mi señor… el Rey ha mandado por usted…necesita hablar algo importante.- dijo el soldado con solemnidad.

A esta hora?- dijo Celena un tanto molesta por la intromisión en medio de la cena.

Me temo que es de suma urgencia mi señora…- dijo el soldado inclinándose sin mirar a la joven directamente un tanto apenado también.

De acuerdo iré enseguida, puedes volver al castillo soldado- dijo el caballero Caelí resoplando con resignación- debe ser algo importante de veras Celena, es mejor que vaya enseguida.

Está bien hermano te esperaré para comenzar a cenar- contestó ésta mirando a Allen con preocupación.

No, tal vez me demore…- cena tú- y con un beso en la frente de su hermana el caballero tomo su espada y salió detrás del soldado.

Camino al palacio, Allen trataba de adivinar que podría ser tan importante como para que Van lo hubiese mandado a llamar a esa hora, ya era un hecho de que el Rey de Fanelia contraería un compromiso con la Princesa de Arkan, era el secreto mejor bien sabido en la cuidad. ¿Acaso se habrá retractado?- pensó… no, no podía ser Van no era el de los que abandonaba su palabra, después de todo era un Rey.

¿Qué es lo que te sucede amigo?- El caballero había dejado su arma cerca de una silla y se sentó al lado de Van que con su mano le indicó a Allen. Se encontraban donde habitualmente el Rey pasaba su tiempo libre, todo estaba a oscuras y solo el brillo de las dos grandes lunas iluminaba la habitación.

Me puedo imaginar que todos ya saben que me casaré pronto…- dijo Van sin algún dejo de emoción en sus palabras.

Es lo que se rumorea en todos lados…¿Acaso es cierto?- preguntó Allen directamente.

Si… es cierto…- respondió.

Ya veo…- el silencio entre los dos hombres, dio a entender lo que ambos pensaban en ese momento. Pero solo el caballero con sus ojos azules inquisidores se atrevió a hablar- ¿Por qué no esperas Van?.

¿Esperar qué Allen…?- respondió el muchacho sacando de su bolsillo el pendiente de Hitomi- la he llamado tantas veces, todos los días… ella jamás respondió…- terminó por decir Van dejando caer el pendiente a sus pies.

¿y por qué no vas por ella?- trató de aclarar el caballero recogiendo el pendiente y estirándoselo a Van.

No, ella no quiere venir…- respondió levantándose y dejando a Allen con su brazo extendido, el cual sorprendido sostuvo el pendiente de Hitomi en su mano.

Me casaré e intentaré ser feliz, debo de dar un heredero al trono de Fanelia… es hora de olvidarla y tomar en serio mis responsabilidades, yo soy…-

…el rey…- Dijo Allen que ya había tomado su espada y se disponía a retirarse.- Por lo menos deberías guardar esto como el recuerdo de la única mujer que has amado en tu vida… Rey de Fanelia…- el caballero intentó que Van tomara el dije nuevamente pero lo que obtuvo fue que el Rey le diera la espalda indiferente.

Consérvalo tú, para mi ya no tiene sentido que lo cargue- dijo Van cerrando los ojos como si sus palabras no fueran las suyas.- si tu tampoco lo quieres tíralo por ahí.

No se preocupe su Alteza, si usted no quiere "cargar con él", yo lo haré con gusto… para mí el recuerdo de ella… es lo que me mantiene aun con ganas de vivir… -dijo Allen colgándose el dije en su cuello con dulzura…

¡¿Es que acaso aun esperas que ella regrese!? … Allen Hitomi está muerta!... haz tu vida también… busca esposa y sé feliz.- le dijo Van con rabia, debido que aun le molestaba que Allen a pesar de todo no hubiere dejado de querer a Hitomi.

¿Qué te ocurre ahora?...- dijo Allen dándose cuenta de lo que Van sentía.- ¿Ahora también me prohibirás que la quiera?, ya basta Rey… si tu deseas hacer tu vida con la princesa de Arkan es tu decisión, en cuanto a mí, déjame vivir la mía como yo crea que sea mejor.

El silencio se prolongo entre ambos hasta que Merle entro en la habitación.

Amo Van su medici…- se detuvo la joven gata dándose cuenta de que el Rey no se encontraba solo.- lo siento Amo Van, señor Allen… no sabia que usted-

No te preocupes Merle, El rey y yo ya concluimos nuestra charla, con su permiso alteza… me retiro.- y dicho esto Allen se inclinó un poco para dejar ver ante los ojos ávidos de Merle un destello que colgaba descuello del caballero el cual reconoció de inmediato.

_Es… el pendiente de Hitomi…- _se dijo para sí misma, quedando con los ojos abiertos mirando a Allen buscando una respuesta, a lo que este contestó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación. La joven gata se entristeció y juntó sus manos en su pecho susurrando casi inaudible el nombre de su amiga…_Hitomi…_

Merle… ¿Querías algo?- dijo Van sin mirar como el caballero Caelí, salía sin más del cuarto.

Solo le traje su medicina, Amo Van…- respondió la joven gata con ternura.

Ho… gracias… en seguida la tomaré puedes ir a descansar Merle, no es bueno que te desveles por mí, ya sabes que casi no duermo.- le dijo Van tomando asiento en un gran sillón frente a la ventana.

De acuerdo… pero no me iré hasta que vea que la haya tomado,- dijo Merle acercándose al Rey tan sigilosamente que éste no se dio cuenta y no alcanzó a disimular como una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro sombrío.- Amo Van…- dejó salir de su boca Merle al verlo.

Merle, sal de aquí por favor, quiero estar solo…- habló el joven con voz angustiada, a lo que la joven gato obedeció con rapidez.

Al día siguiente, un día hermoso coloreaba las tierras de Fanellia, los preparativos para el compromiso comenzaron temprano, este se celebraría mañana por en el atardecer y mucho invitados vendrían desde reinos vecinos.

hermano, buenos días, ¿te quedaste dormido?- dijo una dulce voz que corría las ventanas de la habitación donde Allen dormía profundamente.

Ha buenos días Celena… no es solo que hoy no iré a la guardia, dejé a Gadeth con instrucciones para que me reemplazara; además hoy…

Llega mi sobrino ¿Verdad?- dijo Celena con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol que a esa hora de la mañana entraba por la ventana.- No puedo creer que veremos a Chid, han pasado dos años desde que lo ví por última vez.

Celena!- dijo Allen alarmado por la sutileza de las palabras de su hermana.

Tranquilo!, no haré nada imprudente… ¿pero sabes?...- dijo la joven sentándose a los pies de la cama de Allen emocionada.- aun después de todo, es increíble que Chid elija estar en nuestra casa en ves de estar en palacio que es donde pertenece como Rey de Freid… creo que a pesar de todo… nos ama, como si realmente sintiera que tú eres su padre y yo su tía…

Tal ves algún día él sepa que soy su padre, pero hasta entonces, no debe saber nada, Chid es grandioso, Freid es aun más grande de lo que era después de que el Rey murió en batalla, a pesar de su juventud…- una sonrisa radiante y llena de orgullo se dibujó en los labios de Allen.

¿Te sientes orgulloso verdad?- le preguntó Celena.

Chid es un orgullo para mí, el es un Rey magnífico y yo…-

¿De verdad lo crees Allen?- dijo una voz que hizo que ambos hermanos Shezard saltasen de la impresión. Chid había entrado en la habitación sin más presentación que esa.

¡Chid!- grito Celena muy nerviosa temiendo que el jovencito hubiera escuchado lo que ella y su hermano platicaban.- Digo… su alteza…-

¡Celena!... baya, que linda estás- dijo el jovencito que increíblemente era idéntico a Allen.- No se que más estaban hablando pero me alegro de escuchar que a mis espaldas consideras que te sientes orgulloso… Allen…- terminó por decir el jovencito que emocionado le dio un abrazo al caballero, el cual lo dejó perplejo. La sensación de que su propio hijo le demostrara un afecto tal, hizo que éste no pudiera resistirse y devolviendo el abrazo al pequeño, sintió que su corazón de padre se llenaba de paz.

Bienvenido seas Chid a tu casa…-- le dijo Allen al oído para que solo él pudiera escuchar.

_Te extrañé… papá… _-se dijo para sí mismo el joven Rey… que sin soltar al caballero se dejó llevar por su corazón.

Majestad…- dijo al fin Celena, rompiendo un poco el momento, casi a punto de llorar por la escena, tan o más ansiosa que su hermano por abrazar a Chid.

Celena…- dijo Chid soltando los brazos de su padre y rodeándola por la cintura, me alegra tanto volver a verlos a ambos. Los extrañé.

Te esperábamos… digo lo esperábamos a media tarde alteza… en realidad nos ha sorprendido.- dijo la joven que admiraba el bello rostro de su sobrino.

Quise darles una sorpresa, además era una forma de precaución…- contestó el jovencito que ya bordeaba los 12 años de edad.

Precaución?- logró rescatar el caballero Caelí de las palabras de su hijo.

Si… las cosas se están tornando un tanto extrañas por Freid, he tenido información de rebeldes que rodean los santuarios, pero eso es algo que hablaremos después.- Ahora por favor díganme, ¿es cierto que Van se casará con la Princesa de Arkan?.

Es verdad…- respondió Allen con resignación.

Y ¿Hitomi?- pregunto el jovencito

Ella no volvió y creo que ahora Van no quiere que ella regrese- habló Allen mostrando el pendiente de la chica de la Luna Fantasma que ahora traía en su cuello.

Hermano pero si es el pendiente de ella, ¿Qué haces tú con el?... eso le pertenece…- dijo Celena.

Ahora es mío… por lo menos eso me dio a entender su alteza el rey de Fanellia, él me dijo que si no lo quería que lo tirara por ahí… este objeto se transformó en un peso para él… el recuerdo de ella es un peso que ya no puede cargar… es lo que me dio a entender.- terminó por explicar el caballero.

¿Y ahora lo cargarás tú hermano?- le dijo la hermosa joven que parada junto al rey Chid miraba a Allen con ternura.

No… no lo cargaré… lo llevaré conmigo para siempre…- contestó con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que Chid comprendió a la perfección a pesar de ser tan joven.

La conversación en casa de los Shezard se prolongó hasta entrada la madrugada, entre los temas principales, se encontraba la situación de Freid en asuntos políticos, todo marchaba muy bien, sin embargo, algo extraño comenzaba a fraguarse en el norte sobrevivientes de Zaibach, según la información de Chid, Allen como primer general de Fanellia había oído rumores tales, pero nunca tan ciertos y corroborados como los de ahora. Una guerra se avecinaba y con más fuerza que la anterior.

En la tierra un sueño intranquilo, perturbaba la tranquilidad en la habitación de la muchacha; era un sueño extraño… es Fanellia… una visión alcanzaba a la joven después de tanto tiempo… era incompleta y no muy clara pero la sensación era la misma… lo que veía era real…de pronto Van en medio de la oscuridad…y a ella, Hitomi se veía al lado de Van vestida de novia… ¿Soy yo, acaso soy yo?. De pronto los ojos de ella se cruzaron con los de la Hitomi de la visión…y comprendió que no se trataba de lo que en verdad creía.- No soy yo…- se dijo a si misma. ¿Quién eres?- le gritó, a lo que aquella mujer respondió con una sonrisa macabra.

HITOMI !!- una voz la llamaba en medio de la oscuridad-

VAN !!- respondió la muchacha, pero no hubo respuesta. De pronto otra vez la misma voz la llamaba. ¿ALLEN?- dijo al fin reconociendo de quien se trataba.

…_Hitomi…- _en su cuarto el joven cabalero Caelí, sudaba frío llamando a la muchacha. El pendiente brillaba con fuerza, tanta que hizo que Allen despertase.- Hitomi?- pregunto al espacio abriendo los ojos asustado por la experiencia, percatándose del brillo del dije y en su poder escucho.

_Allen…_- era la voz de ella, estoy seguro, está viva, lo sabía. El joven se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana y mirando por ella dirigió su vista hacia la Luna Fantasma- Hitomi… sabía que estabas con vida.

En la tierra la muchacha también pudo escuchar al Caballero pronunciar su nombre. Agitada se levanto de su cama y también miro por la ventana al punto a donde podría estar Gaea, en un cielo nocturno frío pero ahora más claro en ese momento Hitomi tuvo una visión y vio a Allen parado en la ventana mirándola, y también a su pendiente que colgaba del pecho de él.

¿qué esta sucediendo?- se preguntó Hitomi confundida.- Acaso Van…- de pronto recordó a aquella mujer…- acaso tú…- la muchacha se llevó una mano a su pecho aprisionándolo por un presentimiento horrible.- Ho no… - dijo al fin- Van por que tú- y entregándose a su dolor lloró desconsoladamente aferrándose al marco de la ventana sin dejar de mirar al cielo. Sin percatarse de que Sean mirando por la puerta entre abierta había escuchado todo lo que ella dijo.

Al día siguiente el caballero despertó radiante, en pie antes que todos esperaba que su familia despertase. El saber que ella aun estaba con vida y que su corazón no lo había engañado dio un rumbo distinto al día de Allen.

ha!, hermano?, pero que sucede?- dijo Celena alarmada al ver a Allen sentado en la mesa ya desayunando.

Buenos días… -dijo éste con una mirada llena de energía, con una actitud que Celena no recordaba, pero que la hizo sentir emocionada-

Irás por un hermoso vestido hoy a la cuidad, no vallas sola, si Chid va contigo, procura que se esconda muy bien ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo el Caballero mientras tomaba su espada y se disponía a salir.

¿Allen te ocurrió algo?- le preguntó la joven con mucha curiosidad.

Ya lo sabrás, muy pronto… ahora debo marcharme, los preparativos de hoy serán muchos.- y sin mediar más comentario Allen salio a toda prisa hacia el castillo. Celena contagiada con al ansiedad, daba pequeños saltos de ves en cuando, presintiendo que algo maravilloso sucedería.

Al llegar al castillo, Allen fue directamente a las habitaciones de Van, dispuesto a dar una última oportunidad al chico que despierto estaba sentado donde acostumbraba.

Ha… buenos días Allen- habló Van colocándose de pie- el Rey Chid se encuentra bien?- preguntó mientas se acomodaba la espada listo para salir.

Van… ¿amas a Hitomi…?- preguntó directamente el caballero sin prestar atención a lo que el Rey decía.

¿Qué?- se volvió Van, mirando al hombre que en frente de él lo miraba con decisión. Allen notó que cada vez la salud de Van estaba empeorando, denotaba un cansancio horrible, en sus ojos unas ojeras muy marcadas evidenciaban que no había dormido absolutamente nada.

¿Solo responde, Quieres?- le dijo Allen desviando su mirada a otro lugar.

Claro que si… y siempre lo haré, si es lo que quieres escuchar- respondió.

Pues dime…¿Si ella regresara, hoy mañana… no importa… que harías?- El caballero tenía un objetivo, que Van desconocía así que trató de aclararlo.

¿Qué demonios quieres saber?- le interrogó El rey de Fanellia, intranquilo.

Solo contesta mi pregunta…- se limito a decir con serenidad.

….- Van tomo un segundo para pensarlo, dejando de lado, la idea que ella estaba muerta-… pues no podría hacer nada… he dado mi palabra y tengo que cumplirla Allen.

¿O se que te casarías de todos modos con la princesa de Arkan?- preguntó el caballero, dispuesto a corroborar la respuesta del rey.

… si… lo haría… ¿Pero a que viene todo esto? – exclamó Van confundido.

Nada… ya no importa… es todo lo que quería saber.- respondió inclinando su cabeza para dejar salir a Van por la puerta principal. A lo que el Rey interpretó como el fin de la extraña charla.

No muy lejos de esa situación, Hitomi presentía que regresaría a Fanellia, a si que se dispuso a hablar con su madre.

ho, Hitomi linda… Sean te espero para ir a la universidad pero no bajaste nunca a si que ya se marchó- dijo la señora Kansaki mientras exprimía una naranjas para el desayuno de su hija.

Lo se mamá, esperaba que se fuera… necesito hablar contigo…- dijo Hitomi tomando asiento al lado de su madre, la cual la miro con extrañeza.

Ocurre algo querida…- le adivinó la señora Kansaki. Hitomi en silencio bajó la mirada con tristeza.

Mamá… yo…verás…- era muy difícil para la joven hablar de este tema con su madre ya que jamás volvieron a tocarlo después de que ella regresó hace algunos años atrás.

… no te aflijas Hitomi… se que debes hacerlo…- rompió el silencio la madre de la chica.- Se que regresarás a Gaea, soñé con tu abuela anoche y me dijo que tendrías que irte…

¡En serio!... ¿Y qué mas te dijo?- le preguntó Hitomi muy sorprendida.

Tan solo me dijo que tendrías que ser muy fuerte por ti y por quienes amas…- se remitió a decir la señora Kansaki brindándole una sonrisa confortadora a su hija.

Ho mamá… - dijo Hitomi entre sollozos abrazando a su madre- explícales a todos si?-

No te preocupes linda... tu padre y tu hermano ya saben todo…pero Sean…- de pronto Hitomi recordó al muchacho.

Dile la verdad mamá, se que Yukari y Amano la corroborarán… el no merece que le mienta…- dijo al fin Hitomi dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre tomando un bolso y un abrigo que había dejado en la escalera de su casa.

Adiós hija…- dijo la señora Kansaki desde la puerta.

Hasta pronto mamá, volveré… te lo prometo- y dicho esto Hitomi tomo Rumbo desconocido, solo dejándose guiar por su corazón… la nieve comenzaba a caer a mitad de la tarde y sin saber como Hitomi llegó a los pies del templo en donde alguna vez había abofeteado a Van…

…_Hitomi…- _de repente la voz de Allen se escucho alrededor de ella, la joven concentrándose también lo llamó.

…Allen… ven por mí…- el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y dicho esto una columna de luz rodeo a la muchacha y la elevó sutilmente en el cielo- A Gaea…

En Fanellia todos se encontraban en palacio, en pocos minutos se celebraría el compromiso del Rey de Fanellia con la Princesa de Arkan. Todas las damas lucían esplendidas, sin embargo una de ellas resaltaba de entre todas ellas, la hermana del Caballero Shezard sin duda era la mas hermosa de todas, sencillamente vestida con un vestido color crema característico de las damas Fanelianas, sin joyería más que un juego que Chid le había obsequiado adornaban su cuello y manos. Era la digna acompañante del Rey de Freid.

Celena ¿En dónde está Allen?- le pregunto de pronto Chid que extrañado por la ausencia del primer general de Fanellia, comenzó a preocuparse.

Tranquilo su alteza, se que pronto estará con nosotros, hoy se veía tan feliz de seguro nos traerá alguna sorpresa.- le respondió Celena inclinándose un poco para alcanzar el oído de su sobrino.

Allen se encontraba en el patio trasero de su casa a las afueras del palacio, en su mano derecha el pendiente brillaba con fulgor y en su pensamiento solo estaba Hitomi. En palacio un Van entristecido observaba la cuidad de noche y vio como de pronto una columna de luz aterrizaba a las afueras del castillo, atónito sintió como su pecho parecía explotar por la emoción…

No puede ser…- se dijo a sí mismo. Y en cuanto se dispuso a abrir sus alas un soldado entró en la habitación.

Su majestad… lo esperan…- dijo un hombre vestido como guardia de palacio.

Espera un momento…- lo detuvo Van con una seña y se dispuso a saltar por la ventana, sin embargo, otra voz distinta lo detuvo.

¿Qué intentas hacer?... ¿¡te volviste loco!?- la princesa de Arkan había entrado en la habitación y sujetando a Van entre sus brazos, evitó que este saliera.

Espera estoy bien, no te preocupes volveré enseguida- trató de liberarse Van de los brazos de la chica.

Quieres morir?! – le dijo ella aferrándose al cuerpo del Rey con una fuerza que por su apariencia jamás nadie creería que la poseía.

No es que…- Van miró otra vez por la ventana al lugar en donde la columna descendió, pero ya no había nada.- _habrá sido una ilusión-_ se preguntaba cuando sea lo pudiese hacer, no podría salir de aquella habitación.

Más allá, en medio del jardín una joven miraba el cielo cerciorándose de que en verdad se encontraba en Gaea.

… Hi… Hitomi?... ¿Eres tú?...- Allen con nerviosismo, miraba la espalda de una mujer de cabellera muy larga que portaba un abrigo que le llegaba a los tobillos.

Allen!...- dijo al reconocer la voz del Caballero- _Allen… ¿Eres…?- _la voz de Hitomi se detuvo ante un hombre que en frente a ella portaba en su mano el pendiente que alguna vez ella le había obsequiado a Van.

¿Hitomi?... realmente eres tu…- dijo al fin el Caballero acercándose con cautela a la joven que aun sin reconocerlo retrocedió.

¿Quién eres?- dijo ella un tanto atemorizada.

Tranquila Hitomi soy yo, Allen, mírame bien, tan solo es mi cabello… pero soy yo…- al acercarse Hitomi pudo verlo mejor, eran los mismos ojos azules que alguna vez la cautivaron, su voz, su rostro, de pronto una sonrisa apareció en los labios delicados de la joven y su rostro se iluminó por la luna debelando ante Allen lo hermosa que ahora estaba Hitomi.

¡Allen!- exclamó esta regalándole un abrazo lleno de felicidad.

* * *

Amigos cualquier sugerencia, critica, abucheos, aplausos gritos y todo lo que venga dejen Reviews!!


	3. El destino de un Rey

El destino de un Rey.

En el palacio, un Rey inquieto y preocupado se encontraba sentado en su trono. De pronto se percató de que Allen no estaba allí.

Ryu…- llamó Van a uno de los guardias de palacio.-¿En dónde se encuentra el señor Allen?-

No lo mi Rey señor, hace una hora dijo que tenía que regresar a su casa por que olvidó algo.- le respondió el soldado.

¿Olvido algo?- preguntó Van desconcertado.

Si señor…- respondió el hombre.

¿Y dejó a su hermana sola?... esto es muy extraño…Cuando llegue quiero que me den cuenta de inmediato ¿entendido?.- ordenó Van frunciendo el ceño aun más contrariado que antes.

Como ordene mi rey.

A dónde pudo haber ido?… ahora cuando más lo necesito…Allen ¿Qué demonios estás tramando?. Maldición!...- Pensó.

En casa de Allen, una Hitomi sorprendida por el cambio de apariencia del caballero, miraba con extrañeza la manera de vestir de este.

¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Allen?... ¿y esa ropa?... pareces un señor de Fanellia y tu cabello… bueno… es… extraño.- Decía Hitomi mientras tomaba asiento en el salón de la casa de Allen, un tanto incómoda y ansiosa por sentir que se encontraba nuevamente en Gaea

Ahora soy ciudadano de Fanellia… Hitomi… vivo aquí y también trabajo para Van, soy su primer general…- respondió Allen anonadado por la belleza de mujer en la que Hitomi se había convertido.

¿En serio?... jamás lo creí…- dijo Hitomi regalándole al caballero Caeli una sonrisa que hizo que este se sonrojara.

Hitomi… hay algo que debes saber…- dijo Allen controlando sus emociones y tomando un tono serio.

Ya lo se Allen…- contestó la joven acercándose al alféizar de la ventana mirando en lo alto como se extendía el palacio.- Van se casó, ¿no es cierto?... eso ya lo sé…

Ante las palabras de Hitomi, Allen se quedó estupefacto, -nunca creí que ella ya lo sabía- se dijo a sí mismo.

Allen fuiste tú quien me llamó, no Van y yo respondí a tu llamado… si estoy aquí es para salvarle la vida a Van… se que está muy enfermo, pude verlo, pero eso no significa que me quedaré con él…- dijo Hitomi mirando directamente a los ojos del caballero.

Pero…- dijo Allen ante la opción de quedarse callado y dejar que Van se comprometiera.

¿Pero qué Allen?… el que tú tengas el pendiente es suficiente para mí, estoy segura de que si Van me amara, jamás se habría deshecho de él… entre tantas cosas más…-

¡Van está a punto de comprometerse en matrimonio en este momento Hitomi!... el aun no se ha casado- Al mirar los ojos verdes y hermosos de Hitomi Allen no fue capaz de ocultar la verdad.

¿Que?...- dijo la chica contrariada.

Si lo deseas podemos evitar que…- el joven calló. La muchacha se hundió en un pensamiento llenos de contrariedad.

Descuida Allen- dijo al fin- no interferiré con la felicidad del Rey… si él ha elegido formar su felicidad lejos de mí, es una decisión que yo no puedo cambiar… además… bien sabemos la terquedad de Van… el jamás romperá su palabra…

Pero Hitomi, tú…- intentó contradecirla Allen, sorprendiéndose de lo bien que la joven conocía a Van.

Yo… ya no represento nada en la vida de él…si hubiera sido así jamás te hubiera dado mi pendiente, por favor…- dijo la joven mirando al caballero.-no quiero que intentes hacer nada, ya has hecho suficiente con haberme llamado tú… déjalo así Allen… te lo pido…- Los ojos de la joven parecían en calma, a lo que en aquel hombre le parecieron sinceros.

Esta bien… como desees…- respondió al fin sonriéndole. Con un alivio extraño en su corazón.

Tan solo quiero pedirte una cosa…- le dijo Hitomi quitándose el abrigo y mirando al Caballero un poco apenada.

Adelante, lo que quieras…- dijo Allen no entendiendo la reacción de ella.

Se que es algo extraño… pero… no puedo quedarme con Van ahora, y…¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa hasta que termine lo que vine a hacer tu sabes…?... yo…-

¿Qué dices?... claro que si!, sin embargo,- el rostro de Allen ensombreció.-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- preguntó el caballero desenfundando su espada a una silueta negra que desde el patio los observaba.- ¡Responda!- La muchacha se protegió a espaldas de Allen, que un tanto asustada, trataba de ver el rostro de aquel individuo.

¡Maldición!- dijo Allen arremetiendo directo con su espada. Un sonido metálico dio a entender que el certero ataque del caballero había sido bloqueado.

¡Allen!- Gritó la muchacha asustada.

¿Hitomi?...- Una voz familiar hizo que el corazón de la joven saltara de su pecho. Las nubes dejaron filtrar unos rayos intensos de luna e iluminaron a aquellos dos hombres; uno era Allen que con ojos petrificados miraba el rostro del Rey.

Vaann…- habló Hitomi, en el momento en que reconoció el rostro del hombre de que por tanto tiempo había estado enamorada. Lucía espléndido, con sus ropas reales, era mas alto y demostraba haberse convertido en todo un Guerrero Samurai, su cuerpo había abandonado su contextura de niño, para adoptar la de un hombre en su totalidad. Sin embrago, a pesar de quedar deslumbrada ante su presencia, no pudo evitar recordar el motivo de por qué vestía tan elegante y casi sin darse cuenta unas palabras que no quiso decir salieron de su boca.

HITOMI… ¿eres…?- dijo Van hipnotizado por la figura de aquella mujer que su corazón reconocía como a su amada Hitomi.

Buenas noches… su alteza…- contestó la muchacha con tranquilidad y frialdad- lamento haber llegado de esta manera, quise saludarlo apenas regresé pero, Allen me ha dicho que hoy era su compromiso con…-

¡No puedes ser tú!- dijo Van abalanzándose sobre la joven con su espada en la mano dispuesta a herirla. Ante esto Hitomi retrocedió aterrorizada cayéndose al suelo.

¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Van?!- Gritó Allen bloqueando una estocada mortal dirigida a la muchacha.

¡Allen!- exclamó la joven cerrando los ojos.

¡Es una ilusión, eres un demonio!... Hitomi está muerta… ¡Maldito!...-la voz de Van se quebró, el cual con su espada en alto, titubeaba para atacar nuevamente.

¡Ya basta!... mírala bien Van… es ella…- dijo al fin con serenidad el caballero Caelí enfundando su espada y que con dulzura ayudó a la muchacha a ponerse de pie. El rostro del Rey de Fanellia palideció al mirar los dos hermosos ojos de la joven, la cual lo miraba con miedo y confusión.

No puedo creer que ya ni siquiera me reconozcas… Van… - dijo Hitomi protegiéndose aun tras la espalda de Allen.

¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?... – dijo Van retrocediendo muy pálido, al cual su espada se le resbaló de las manos.

¿Van?...- habló el caballero dirigiéndole una mirada seria al Rey. De pronto este que se encontraba aun mirando perdidamente a Hitomi, se apretó el pecho conteniendo un gran dolor y con un pequeño quejido una de las rodillas del rey topo el suelo.

¡Van!- exclamaron tanto Allen y Hitomi, quien con espanto veía el estado deplorable de salud del Rey. La joven corrió a buscar su maletín de medico mientras Allen ayudaba a levantar el joven del suelo que por sí solo no era capaz de hacerlo.

…cada día es aun peor…- comento el caballero, mientras sentaba a Van en un gran sofá.

¿Desde cuando que se encuentra en estas condiciones?- preguntó Hitomi mientras sacaba de su bolso un estetoscopio.

Desde el día en que se suponía habías muerto…- respondió Allen provocando que los ojos del Rey reaccionaran ante aquellas palabras.

¡¿Qué?!... ¡estás loco!- exclamó la joven aturdida por la respuesta.

Hitomi… ¿hace dos años… tu volviste o estuviste en Gaea?- se dirigió el Caballero Caeli a la joven, con la intención de aclarar las dudas a cerca de esa misteriosa noche.

¡¿Cómo crees, que voy a regresar?!... ni siquiera tenía el pendiente conmigo… eso era imposible Allen!- Respondió la muchacha, acercándose al rey, que con los ojos hacia el suelo solo escuchaba.-… Van… - le habló Hitomi con la misma dulzura que el recordaba, sentándose al lado de éste- Por favor déjame revisarte ¿Si?...

¿A, que has venido… Hitomi?- le dijo Van aun sin mirarla con voz cansada.

He venido a ver como estás…- le contestó esta atenta a su reacción, tratando de sonar calmada. Allen observaba inquieto.

Hitomi?... ¿Por que no mejor pasan a una de las habitaciones?- le dijo el caballero que a pesar de todo, no quería oír lo que ellos tuvieran que decirse.

¿Está bien Allen?... no quiero molestarte más aun.- contestó ella.

Descuida, de todos modos, esta será tu casa después de todo.- Al decir eso Allen supo que había hablado de mas.

¡¿Te piensas quedar con Allen?!- Gritó Van molesto por aquella noticia.

…si… me quedaré aquí con él…- le contestó la joven con suavidad- el amablemente accedió a mi petición de quedar…

¡¿Tú se lo pediste?!- volvió a gritarle Van que apretaba los puños con rabia contenida.

¿Y, que querías que hiciera?- le preguntó la joven con un tanto de ironía.

¡Te iras conmigo ahora mismo al castillo!- le aclaró Van, sujetándola de la mano con fuerza y poniéndose de pie.

¿¡Quién te crees que eres?!- le contrarió Hitomi sajándose de él y dándole una bofetada. Allen que se había colocado tras la muchacha miraba al joven desafiante.

¡¿Por qué lo elijes a él y no a mí?!... Hitomi dime por que… respondiste a su llamado y no al…-

Por que él sí me llamó ho… su majestad!!- le gritó la joven volviéndose al caballero y mostrándole a Van el pendiente que ahora se encontraba alrededor del cuello de Allen.

…espera…estás equivocada eso no quiere decir nada…- trató de decir Van que angustiado se dio cuenta del gran error cometido.

Es verdad, su majestad…- habló nuevamente Hitomi con resentimiento- eso no quiere decir nada ¿verdad?...¿entonces explíqueme una cosa?... por que apenas llegue a Fanellia… conozco de su compromiso de matrimonio…- ante esto Van enmudeció, lo había olvidado.

Hitomi aguarda un momento- dijo Allen tratando de detener esa situación.

No Allen!... tan solo déjalo que responda a mi pregunta… ¿o no puedes Rey de Fanellia?... quien eligió fuiste tú Van… no he sido yo…¡Te esperé todos estos años a que fueras por mí!... ¿Por qué Van?... ¿Qué te pas..?-

MAJESTAD!!- unos pasos se escucharon en entrada de la casa de Allen, unos soldados entraban y entre ellos.

¡¿Hermano?!- exclamó Celena en medio de todos ellos, Chid la acompañaba de la mano.

¿Hitomi?...- preguntó Chid, quien la reconoció de inmediato.

¿Príncipe Chid?- respondió la muchacha sorprendida por la intromisión y confundida ante un jovencito que la miraba con alegría.

Hooo!... si es ella… increíble… ha vuelto a Gaea… La señorita Hitomi ha vuelto con nosotros…- eran los comentarios entre los soldados, que a pesar de haber pasado varios años, ninguno había olvidado que ella y el Rey de Fanellia habían sido los grandes salvadores de toda Gaea.

Majestad… ahora comprendo por que desapareció en medio de la fiesta dejando a su prometida… jamás nos imaginamos que la señorita Hitomi había regresado a nuestra Fanellia.-dijo uno de los consejeros reales que acompañaba al séquito de soldados.

Su majestad, ya se iba…- dijo Hitomi cambiando de tema rotundamente- el vino hasta aquí por llamado del Señor Allen, debido a que me enteré que hoy había fiesta en el castillo… como verán no quise interrumpir tan dichoso momento a la futura reina de Fanellia con una llegada inesperada. Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado.

Aquellas palabras destrozaban el corazón de Van que en esos momentos se contenía en deseos de tener a Hitomi entre sus brazos, de sentirla y calmar la agonía que su corazón sentía después de tanto tiempo sin mirar sus ojos.

Ni se diga, usted es parte de Fanellia y de todos sus habitantes, estamos felices de que haya regresado, por favor, siga, la llevaremos de inmediato a palacio y dispondremos todo para usted.- dijo el consejero haciendo una seña a uno de los soldados para que trajera el maletín de la joven.

Ho… por favor… no se moleste… ya he decidido que mi estancia en Fanellia sea en casa del Señor Allen, ya todo está arreglado.- Dijo Hitomi, tocando con su mano izquierda el pecho del Caballero con ternura rehuyendo los ojos inquisitivos del rey, que evidentemente molesto, lanzó una mirada llena de ira y celos a Allen, el cual sin culpa sostuvo con una sonrisa.

¡Ho… no lo sabía!... – exclamó el consejero- ¡muchas felicidades Caballero Shezard…! Al fin después de tanto tiempo ha decidido elegir esposa… y sin más que a una de las más grandes joyas de toda Gaea… ¡muchos han de envidiarle!- todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron hacia la pareja que sorprendida por la confusión del consejero trataron de aclarar el malentendido enseguida.

¡Ellos no se casaran!- dijo Van furioso, casi estrangulando a su consejero con la mirada y apretando el mango de su espada con fuerza, dejando en claro a los demás la confusión-

Se equivoca señor Targus…- dijo el Caballero Caeli, con solemnidad y calma- Ha interpretado mal, sin embargo, no niego el hecho de que la persona que algún día entre en el corazón de nuestra Dama, será un hombre muy afortunado.- Hitomi reaccionó sonrojándose nerviosamente-

_Qué…acaso aun siente algo por él… por qué demonios está nerviosa…- _pensaba Van mientras los celos recorrían su pecho con fuerza.

Ho lo siento tanto!- terminó por decir el consejero apenado por su atrevimiento.

Descuide- dijo Hitomi- pero creo que es mejor que regresen al castillo, no debe abandonar así a su novia el día de su compromiso, no es de caballeros su alteza… mañana iré a visitarlo en compañía del Señor Allen para revisar su estado de salud- se dirigió la muchacha a Van, con respeto.

Mandaré un carruaje por ti… no es preciso de que Allen te acompañe…mis guardias te escoltarán hasta el castillo con seguridad.- dijo Van a punto de abrazarla hablándole con dulzura, tratando de hacer coincidir la mirada de ella con la de él.

No es preciso que se moleste, no soy tan importante como para mandar a "los guardias reales por mí" su alteza… además, con un Caballero Caelí a mi espalda… ¿Quién podría siquiera pensar en acercárseme?- Dijo Hitomi mirando directamente a los ojos de Van que sin palabras, no fue capaz de decir nada más.

Está bien como desees- dijo al fin, bajando su mirada tratando de ocultar su rabia.-

Buenas noches… Su Alteza…. Y felicidades…- dijo Hitomi inclinando su cabeza. A lo que Van en un arranque contestó con un abrazo y susurrándole a la joven al oído se despidió para darse media vuelta y retirarse de la habitación de entrada a toda velocidad.


	4. Secretos del Pasado

**SE DICE QUE LA HISTORIA DE UN GRAN AMOR ES LA QUE SE CUENTA EN EL TIEMPO.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**Secretos del pasado.**

-… _te esperaré despierto toda la noche…- _las palabras que Van le dijo a Hitomi en su oído no la dejaban dormir, su habitación amplia y era muy reconfortable, sin embargo el sueño se había ido. Se levantó y se dirigió a un gran sillón que estaba colocado frente a la ventana la cual era sutilmente cubierta por cortinas que dejaban filtrar la luz de la noche, en otra habitación de la casa Allen tampoco podía dormir.

-… _está tan hermosa… no puedo creer que esté aquí junto a mi…-_ los pensamientos de Allen eran intranquilos, miles de ideas e imágenes cruzaban por su mente, entre ellos un recuerdo que cambió su vida.

_-Allen..- Era Van que montado en un caballo miraba la reconstrucción de Fanelia._

_-¿Qué sucede Van?...- respondió este._

_-¿Crees que algún día Hitomi regrese a mi lado?- dijo el Rey mirando la luna fantasma con ojos llenos de paz._

_-Eso depende de lo que desees…- respondió el Caballero dirigiendo su mirada al cielo._

_-La traeré Allen, te lo juro, y cuando ella regrese quiero que vea lo Grandiosa que será Fanelia, lo haré como un obsequio… ella será…-la voz del joven Rey calló pero una sonrisa delató la intensión.- ¿Y tu qué harás Allen?...- preguntó Van haciendo que el Caballero despertase se sus pensamientos.- tu hermana ha regresado, y después de todo, tu vida es ahora como la querías ¿o, no?-_

_-Puede ser…- se limitó a decir Allen, con rostro sereno._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió Van con una sonrisa disimulada- ¿Acaso piensas lo mismo que yo?._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó el Caballero dirigiéndole la mirada a su amigo._

_-Vamos… creo que sabes bien… todo hombre desea formar su propia familia a quien dedicar su vida, esposa, hijos….¿o es que piensas seguir así?... tienes una hermana ella pronto encontrará a alguien a quien amar y quien la proteja,… ¿Piensas quedarte solo?- aquellas palabras hicieron que Allen enmudeciera, jamás había pensado en eso, y la idea de estar solo fue algo que sobrecogió su corazón.- Tú no eres un hombre al cual las mujeres rechacen, al contrario amigo… pero creo que deberías pensar en buscar a alguien que te conozca y sea capaz de amarte por lo que eres,…-_

_-La imagen de Hitomi cruzó por la mente de Allen sin poder evitarlo ni explicárselo…- Tal ves tengas razón Van, pero no creo que haya muchas que reúnan las cualidades que tu dices, además, quien me amara tendría que amar mis secretos y saber guardarlos junto conmigo._

_-¿A qué te refieres?... preguntó Van desconociendo el motivo de aquellas palabras extrañas._

_-Hubo una sola mujer que fue capaz de entender y guardar mis secretos…- habló Allen perdiéndose en sus recuerdos en donde aquella vez le había pedido a Hitomi que se casara con él, después de haberle confesado que Chid era su hijo._

_-¿Y qué ocurrió?...- preguntó Van interesado._

_-Ella se fue… muerta en la guerra contra Zaibach…- respondió Allen ante unos ojos inquisitivos que lo observaban._

_-Lo siento- dijo Van terminando su conversación y dirigiéndose al castillo._

-…una persona a quien amar…- dijo Allen al vacío de su cuarto.

-…_¿Por qué, por qué?... no lo puedo entender, por qué Allen tenía mi dije… Van ni siquiera tuvo palabras para explicarlo… y ahora se casara con una princesa… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?... siento que me estoy volviendo loca…-l_os pensamientos de Hitomi merodeaban por toda la habitación mientras la luz de una luna azul se filtraba por los vidrios iluminando su rostro haciéndolo ver blanco y limpio, se levantó de la cama y se acurrucó en un gran sillón frente al umbral de la ventana; desde ahí la Luna Fantasma lucía radiante y hermosa. En ese momento unas alas blancas de desplegaron, Van se había posado afuera sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, Hitomi había cerrado los ojos y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida, Van al notar aquello entró en el cuarto de la joven con cuidado tratando de no hacer algún ruido que pudiera despertarla; se arrodilló a sus pies y contempló el rostro de su amada, que cansado se veía, pensó- parecía encontrarse en un sueño muy profundo.

-Tan solo un beso…-dijo Van acercándose al rostro de Hitomi susurrando despacio solo a un centímetro de su boca. Podía sentir su suave respirar en su rostro, su aroma dulce que lo hacía desear tocarla tan solo un momento.- solo un beso Hitomi…- dijo nuevamente cerrando los ojos.

-¿Hitomi, estás despierta?- una voz se escucho en la puerta que hizo que la muchacha se moviera sin despertar, a lo que Van respondió escabulléndose rápidamente por la ventana en donde había entrado.- ¿Hitomi?- volvió a preguntar Allen dando unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta y abriéndola levemente.

_-Cómo se atreve a entrar así en la habitación de ella…a media noche y sin su consentimiento- _pensó Van con rabia, sin percatarse de que él acababa de hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede…?-Habló Hitomi a medio despertar, casi dormida, al ver como Allen asustado por no verla en su cama, había entrado en su alcoba alterado.

-¿Hitomi que estás…?- dijo Allen mirándola con ternura.- ¿Por qué no estas en tu cama?... además estás con la ventana abierta… te enfermarás si te enfrías.

-¿Mmm…?- balbuceó la muchacha que trataba de acomodarse en el sillón, aun dormida.

-Ven aquí- dijo Allen alzándola en sus brazos, con elegancia mientras ella dormía.- Eres tan hermosa Hitomi…- alcanzó a oír Van desde afuera mientras que por una rendija observó como el Caballero se había detenido a observar a la joven que cargaba en sus brazos a la luz de la luna y que después de un rato se dispuso a tender sobre la cama.

-…_maldición…-_ exclamó el rey apretando los puños con ira.

-…Hitomi… yo te protegeré…- dijo Allen desde el interior de la habitación de la muchacha, captando nuevamente la atención y la mirada de Van. Allen con un deseo contenido besó a Hitomi en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de su boca, desatando los celos del rey qué afuera sin poder hacer nada luchaba contra sí mismo por controlarse.

-…_maldito seas Allen… maldito…- _se decía en su mente, mientras miraba como este sentado al borde de la cama de la joven la contemplaba.

-Me quedaría viéndote toda la noche, sin embrago, no puedo hacerlo… buenas noches mi hermosa Hitomi…- y dicho esto Allen salió con sigilo, sin antes cerrar la ventana que antes Van había abierto, dejando a la muchacha dormida profundamente.

-A través de la ventana cerrada, Van observó a Hitomi durante toda la noche hasta punteado el amanecer, aunque el quisiera no podía dejar de verla, temía que mientras él regresase al castillo ella pudiera desaparecer, el temor de perderla era inmenso, alguna vez lo experimentó, sentirse abandonado por quien más se amaba.

-Buenos días Hitomi…- dijo una muchacha que en pijamas entraba en la habitación de esta.

-Ha… buenos días… - contestó aturdida, abriendo los ojos con pereza. Distinguiendo a Celena de pie frente a ella.

-¿Has dormido bien?- le preguntó la joven de ojos azules.

-Ho muy bien…¿Qué hora es?...- preguntó Hitomi confundida por la luminosidad que se filtraba por las cortinas semi abiertas.

-Ho aun es temprano no te preocupes, son las siete de la mañana… mi hermano me envió a despertarte, y a ayudarte- dijo Celena con una sonrisa.

-¿Ayudarme?... ¿con qué?- dijo Hitomi desperezándose un poco aun bajo las cobijas.

-Pues a vestirte… no traes un vestido apropiado para este lugar… y por lo que veo casi tienes mi misma talla, así que por hoy te prestaré uno de los míos, ven vamos a mi alcoba.- Y dicho esto Celena casi arrastró a Hitomi a su alcoba, a la cual no le dio ni tiempo de ponerse zapatillas de noche.

-Celena… aguarda… no tan rápido…- Hitomi trastabillaba en el suelo helado de la casa de Allen mientras la hermana de este emocionada la conducía a toda velocidad por el pasillo camino a su habitación.

-Ha!- se escucho de pronto. Hitomi había chocado con alguien en la vuelta del pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Allen sorprendido, mirando a ambas.

-Ho… hermano… buenos días- dijo Celena, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Hitomi, te encuentras bien?- concluyó Allen un tanto sonrojado después de ver a la joven acomodándose el camisón.

-Hee… si… eso creo… - contestó esta aun un poco aturdida, mirando a Allen con sus ojos verdes, regalándole una sonrisa hermosa, que hizo que el Caballero recordara su osadía de la noche pasada al besarla sin su consentimiento.

-He… debes prepararte… pronto saldremos…- dijo Allen esquivando al instante la mirada de la joven y siguiendo su camino.

-De acuerdo no demoraré- dijo esta sin mayor problema.

-Hermano te esperamos a desayunar- dijo Celena sonriente, a lo que Allen solo respondió con una seña con su mano.

-¿Qué le sucede a Allen?- preguntó Hitomi notando la actitud extraña del caballero.

-¿No lo adivinas?- le contestó Celena mirando a Hitomi, que restregándose los ojos por el sueño le devolvió una mirada incrédula. – Haaa… bueno ya te darás cuenta, dijo la hermana del Caballero introduciendo a empujones a Hitomi a su alcoba.

-¿Allen y cómo fue que Hitomi ha regresado?... ¿Cómo pasó?- le preguntaba el joven rey Chid que ya al comedor esperaban a las chicas a desayunar.

-Fue muy extraño… sin duda alguna el pendiente solo podía ser utilizado por Van o Hitomi, sin embargo desde el mismo día que Van me lo dio, este comenzó a brillar cuando yo pensaba en…-Allen se detuvo ante unas palabras que resultaban un tanto bochornosas, mucho más en frente de Chid.

-… Cuando pensabas en ella…- terminó por decir Chid, sin mas reacción- no debes avergonzarte por decir eso Allen, después de todo yo soy… un buen amigo…¿Verdad?.

-Allen miro a Chid con sorpresa, los ojos del joven rey decían mucho más que sus palabras y la cercanía de ambos, cada vez resultaba mayor, en su corazón Allen sabía que faltaba muy poco para que su hijo supiera la verdad.

-Ya estamos listas-, dijo Celena, entrando al comedor seguida de Hitomi la cual lucía encantadora. La hermana del Caballero le había cedido un vestido, muy sencillo de color blanco, que encajaba perfecto con su apariencia.

-Buenos días,- dijo Hitomi entrando en el comedor un tanto incómoda.

-¿No se ve linda?- comentó Celena mientras observaba a su hermano y a su sobrino como quedaban prendidos de la joven.

-Baya Hitomi! Pareces un ángel…- dijo Chid poniéndose de pie saludando a Hitomi con un beso en su mano, casi de la misma forma galante que su padre. Hitomi con su cabello largo y ondulado daba la apariencia de una princesa, sus ojos verdes resaltaban de su tez blanca y suave.

-Santo cielo… eres igual a tu padre…-comentó Hitomi mirando a Chid con entusiasmo. A lo que los comensales respondieron nerviosos. La joven al instante reparó en la situación e intentando corregirse añadió- digo a tu Madre Chid tienes los ojos de tu madre.

-Ho gracias Hitomi, todo el mundo me dice que soy la imagen de mi madre, aunque me parezco más a mi padre créelo…- respondió Chid dejando a todos desconcertados.

-Como usted diga su alteza…- le contestó Hitomi dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo, a lo que Chid correspondió con dulzura.- te has transformado en un jovencito muy apuesto.

-Es mejor desayunar… debemos salir a palacio en unos minutos Hitomi,-le dijo Allen a la joven mientras le extendía una silla a su lado para que se sentara.

-Pues si, además tengo un poco de hambre…- recalcó Hitomi aceptando la silla del Caballero.

-Gadia, trae el desayuno por favor…- ordenó Allen a una de las sirvientas que entretenida observaba la escena matutina.

-Como ordene señor…- contestó esta retirándose.- _hace tanto tiempo que no veía el señor sonreír así… esta casa se ha llenado de vida con la señorita Hitomi y su majestad el rey…tal ves a mi señor le venga bien formar una familia así de feliz- _pensaba la sirvienta que con una sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina de la casa para ordenar que sirvieran.

Después de un rato, Allen se dispuso a marchar.

-Celena, no creo que nos demoremos demasiado, quiero que cuando regrese, lleves a Hitomi al pueblo para que le compres ropa y todo lo que ella quiera y necesite… ¿Si?...no sabremos cuanto tiempo te quedarás pero deseo que te sientas tan cómoda como en tu casa.-dijo Allen mientras le daba a Celena una bolsa con monedas.

-Allen espera… no quiero causarte molestias… ya es demasiado que me hayas permitido quedarme en tu casa, para que todavía quieras…- Dijo Hitomi muy apenada.

-¿Qué?... dijo Allen con una sonrisa- ¿Piensas quitarle la ropa a Celena?... no creo que ella esté dispuesta a cederte otro de sus vestidos…

-¡Hermano!... dijo Celena abochornada por aquel comentario.

-Tranquilas las dos… solo bromeaba…sin embargo en parte tengo razón.- respondió Allen tomando las manos de la joven- Hitomi no sabremos cuanto tiempo pienses quedarte junto a nosotros, pero como sea, me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí a mi lado, y aunque no quieras voy a darte todo lo que tengo para dar.- y dicho esto la muchacha no tuvo mas argumento.

-Muchas gracias Allen- concluyó por decir un tanto nerviosa.

-En fin… ¿Nos vamos ya?- la invitó el caballero con su mano extendida.

-Claro.-Dijo Hitomi tomando su bolso médico dispuesta a salir de casa.

-Un sol precioso invitaba al día a ser hermoso, camino al castillo el Caballero le explicó a la joven cuanto había crecido y expandido Fanellia en estos años y el esfuerzo puesto en la reconstrucción. Van con su trabajo duro logró poner a Fanelia en un lugar muy importante, ya no eran el país pequeño que alguna ves se situaba en le valle del dragón y su fuerza y poder eran reconocidos por todos.

-Buenos días General.-dijo un hombre que los recibió a la entrada de palacio.

-Buenos días Farlet, ¿hay alguna novedad?- preguntó Allen mientras ayudaba a Hitomi a bajar del carruaje.

-No señor, solamente el rumor de que…- el soldado quedó mudo al encontrarse con la mirada de la muchacha que sin importancia bajo del carruaje con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días…- dijo Hitomi mientras inspeccionaba cada uno de los rincones del palacio.- es increíble Allen…- dijo mientras se sorprendía por el gran cambio, a decir verdad el castillo del samurai se conservaba igual pero se había expandido mucho..

-Es usted en realidad…- dijo el soldado emocionado-

-Pues creo que si- dijo la joven confundida.

-El es Farlet, mi mano derecha Hitomi, cualquier cosa que necesites, pídesela si yo no me encuentro, el se encargará de protegerte, confío en él ya que es mi mejor aprendiz- dijo el Caballero de Asturia con satisfacción.

-Es un gusto en conocerte yo soy…-

-La señorita Hitomi,- dijo el soldado emocionado- creímos que solo eran rumores pero ahora puedo comprobar que usted ha regresado a Fanellia.

-Ve y dilo a todos que de propia mano de Allen Shezard, la salvadora de Gaea a regresado a nuestro mundo- Dijo Allen con una gran sonrisa.

-Si señor como ordene, me retiro de inmediato- contestó Farlet con solemnidad.- con su permiso mi señora.

-¿Allen no crees que exageraste?- le dijo Hitomi, un tanto incómoda. Eso de salvadora creo que es demasiado.

-¿Qué?... claro que no así es como te han llamado desde que regresaste a la luna fantasma, eres para todo el mundo una diosa viviente.-Dijo Allen ofreciéndole su brazo para conducirla dentro del castillo-

-Ya no se requiere su escolta Caballero Allen Shezard…-dijo una voz que provenía desde el interior de palacio un hombre que bajaba lentamente por unas escaleras, elegante pero sencillamente vestido miraba con frialdad a Allen. Su atuendo era muy distinto del muchacho que alguna vez había sido, increíblemente Hitomi observó cuánto Van se le parecía a su padre, tan alto, fuerte e imponente; irradiaba una seguridad que ella no conocía, su mirada era distinta… ya no era la del muchacho tímido de quince años… ahora eran los ojos de un rey.

-Van…- dijo el caballero Caelí sin atender al tono de voz del rey.

-Soy el rey de Fanelia, si es que lo ha olvidado caballero de Asturia, merezco respeto.- dijo Van mientras se acercaba a ambos, la muchacha frunciendo el ceño miró a Van con un dejo de temor.

-Mis disculpas su alteza, no fue mi intención…-

-Ya he oído suficiente, puedes retirarte, de ahora en adelante yo protegeré a Hitomi- dijo Van sin dejar que Allen se disculpara extendiendo su brazo a la joven que dubitativa no sabía que hacer.

-Me despido, Hitomi… dijo Allen besando la mano de la muchacha y extendiéndosela a Van.-

-Allen ven por mí por favor- le dijo la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos, estaré lista en tres horas, te esperaré aquí mismo ¿de acuerdo?- los ojos del caballero brillaron ante las palabras de la muchacha, no le importaba soportar humillaciones si el final de todo, el obtenía lo mas preciado.

-Como desee, mi señora- respondió con una leve sonrisa, lo que a Van le desagradó aun mas.- su Alteza me retiro, con su permiso.- y dicho esto el caballero se retiro montando su caballo a toda velocidad.

-Hubo un silencio entre ambos jóvenes, muy breve pero que para ellos fue eterno.

-¿Aun insistes en quedarte en casa de Allen?- dijo Van mirando a la joven la cual aun molesta por su actitud despectiva con Allen, no se digno a corresponder sus ojos.

-¿Hay algún problema su alteza?- le contestó Hitomi con solemnidad.

-No me hables así…para ti siempre seré solo Van…- le dijo el muchacho acariciándola con sus ojos carmesí mientras sin darse cuenta se acercaba a ella.

-No… ya no eres solo Van… ahora eres todo un Rey…el Van que yo conocí se quedó en una Fanelia muy distinta a la que hoy veo.- dijo Hitomi alejándose de él, no podía controlar su nerviosismo cada vez que Van se le acercaba de esa manera, era algo casi incontrolable.

-Hitomi, todo lo que ves lo hice pensando en ti…- le dijo Van que sin tapujos se le acercó por la espalda y le habló al oído sin tocarla a lo que el corazón de la muchacha reaccionó saltándole del pecho con fuerza. El rey podía sentir el aroma de su cabello, el perfume de su cuello, su presencia, las manos le temblaban sin control, quería abrazarla más que cualquier cosa en ese momento, pero algo lo impedía. Sentía como en ese instante volviese a ser un muchacho. Recuerdos vinieron a su mente como aquella ves que intentó confesarle sus sentimientos en un angard donde afilaba la espada de Escaflowne.

-Allen me contó todo…- dijo Hitomi rompiendo el encanto del momento y haciendo que Van se reprimiera en su deseo.

-¡¿Allen?!- dijo con desagrado apartándose de la joven, que aliviada, también dejó de temblar.

-Si me dijo cuan importante es ahora Fanellia, tan inmensa como Asturia, rica y próspera… realmente has hecho un gran trabajo… estoy feliz por ello…- dijo Hitomi mientras observaba el paisaje que descendía del castillo del samurai con cientos de pequeños techos que lo rodeaban.

-¿De verdad crees eso?,- le preguntó Van mirando la espalda de la muchacha.

-Por supuesto… es bellísimo… Van…- respondió casi sin darse cuenta hipnotizada por la vista, a lo que rápidamente se arrepintió.

-Hitomi quiero que sepas…- dijo Van tomándole la mano y volteándola hacia él.- yo…

-¿Hitomi?...- una voz familiar la llamaba justo en le momento preciso, para desprenderse de la mano de él.

-Merle!...- dijo Hitomi corriendo a encontrar a la niña gato que de un salto, cayó en frente de la muchacha, ambas emocionadas se abrazaron.- Santo cielo estas muy linda!- le dijo Hitomi mientras la observaba.

-Tu Cabello está muy largo, ya no eres tan fea como antes! Miau!!- dijo Merle dándole a saber a Hitomi que su vieja amiga peluda no había cambiado nada.

-Ho Merle estoy tan feliz de volver a verte- le dijo Hitomi mientras le dada otro abrazo aun más fuete que el de antes.

-A si que tu eres… Hitomi?... que extraño nombre… es un tanto seco para una dama…- una voz que bajaba de las escaleras hizo que tanto Merle cono Van se tensaran al instante.

-…-en silencio Hitomi vio a una doncella que graciosamente se deslizaba por las escaleras y se dirigía al lado de Van.-_ pero si es…es esa mujer… la de mi visión…-_ pensó la joven mirando a la extraña con mientras un escalofrío se dejaba sentir en su espalda.

-Hitomi…- dijo Van con mirada perdida- ella es la princesa de Arkan Lady Niviam… y es…- la voz de Van se detuvo.

-¿Es su prometida alteza?- terminó la frase Hitomi con una pregunta, mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en sus labios, mientras miraba a los ojos carmesí del rey.

-Si… lo es…- se limitó a contestar.

-Nos comprometimos ayer – dijo Niviam al ver que Van no fue capaz de seguir hablando.

-Felicidades, princesa,- dijo Hitomi inclinando su cabeza y haciendo una reverencia.- les deseo toda la dicha del mundo. Ante esta reverencia, Van reacciono abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

-…_no… tu jamás deberías inclinarte ante nadie… no… tú…- _pensaba en silencio el joven rey mientras veía como la cabeza de la mujer que amaba se inclinaba ante él como si no importara.- Es mejor subir ya- fue lo único que dijo con su miraba oscurecida.

-Ven Hitomi, te llevaré arriba- dijo Merle con agonía, ella era la que mejor conocía a Van y sabía perfectamente interpretar las reacciones de este, el dolor que le producía era inmenso.

-Bueno querida… tal vez te vea después…en cualquier caso un placer el haber conocido a la salvadora de Gaea…- dijo Niviam con un tono suave de burla, mirando despectivamente a Hitomi.

-Maldita, la odio…- dijo entre dientes Merle, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a la princesa que ya dándole la espalda se dirigió a tomar un carruaje para salir a pueblo.- te juro que si el amo Van no me hubiera prohibido hacerle algo… ya la abría envenado.

-… ¿Merle?...- dijo la Hitomi que sorprendida observaba los ojos ávidos de la joven gato- no puedo creer que digas esas cosas… además deberías estar contenta, si Van encuentra la felicidad con ella, debe ser buena al final, ¿no crees eso?.

-Ella lo último que podría llegara ser es ser buena ¡Miau! …¡Es una arpía!- exclamó Merle tomando bruscamente la bolsa de Hitomi dispuesta a subir las escaleras con su cola erizada. Van se había adelantado, y las esperaba al comienzo de estas en silencio. Mirando a ambas como hablaban.

-¿Qué es eso que traes aquí?- preguntó la joven gato al ver que las cosas no mejoraban entre ella y Van.

-¿He?... ha son mis instrumentos y algunos químicos- contestó Hitomi mientras veía la espalda de Van que subía las escaleras.

-¿De qué?- volvió a preguntar la muchachita, olfateando la bolsa negra de cuero.

-De medicina Merle… yo soy médico…- respondió Hitomi con calma.

-GUAU…tal y como la Reina Millerna… es increíble! ¡Así podrás sanar al amo Van!- gritó Merle con emoción. A lo que el joven rey reaccionó volteándose.

-¿Sabes curar?- preguntó Van con un extraño semblante.

-Si… se curar… y es precisamente por eso que estoy aquí en Fanellia, he venido a curarte a ti… quiero decir a usted… alteza…-

-¿Tan solo has venido por eso?... preguntó Van deteniéndose frente a Hitomi en las escaleras, provocando que Merle mirara a ambos con incredulidad.

-Pues si, ahora es mi único motivo para estar aquí… tuve una visión en la que estabas enfermo… y supe que necesitabas mi ayuda… a pesar de que no me llamaste, pues, lo haré de todas maneras… después…- hablo la joven con seguridad.

-¿Después qué?- preguntó con ansiedad el rey sin dejar de mirarla.

-Me marcharé…- contestó ella mientras seguía de largo subiendo las escaleras sin mirar a los ojos de Van que sin expresión se quedó allí inmóvil. Merle se quedó solo un instante mirando al muchacho y luego siguió a Hitomi a la cual su corazón se le estaba haciendo pedazos.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso al amo Van?- le dijo Merle cuando la alcanzó recriminándola un poco.

-Por que es lo que queda mi querida amiga- respondió la joven con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?... ¡le partiste el corazón!- exclamó sin antes asegurarse que nadie las escuchaba.

-No mas de lo que él hizo con el mío Merle…yo no seré la que casará con otra.

Agradecida por los reviews...


	5. Sueños y Pesadillas

Capitulo 5

**Sueños y pesadillas…**

Hitomi esperó en una gran habitación, bellamente decorada era distinta de los otros cuartos del castillo, era muy amplia e iluminada, olía a flores por todos lados, rosas blancas adornaban unos floreros, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que en sus paredes un extraño lenguaje se encontraba escrito en placas de madera como pilares, era tres y se situaban se manera simétrica al borde de la ventana. Un lenguaje difícil de entender, sin embargo para ella era conocido al igual que la historia que se relataba en ellos.

-"Cuenta de la luna amarilla, el rey mas joven fue en busca del corazón de dragón, la prueba del dragón… una joven de la luna fantasma… su poder… el poder de Atlantis… el poder… de los deseos". Hitomi al seguir leyendo se dio cuenta que aquellas placas contaba su historia en Gaea… su historia con Van…

-Las mandé hacer hace mucho tiempo…- dijo una vos que a su espalda contemplaba la imagen de la joven. – La hice con la intención de que mis descendientes conocieran la historia de Fanellia… la historia de mi familia…

-No omitiste ningún detalle, por lo que puedo ver…- dijo Hitomi mientras se detenía sobre unas palabras "los habitantes de atlantis, los últimos Riuyin".

-No habrá secretos en mi familia… todo el mundo sabrá la verdad…- contestó Van mientas acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos las palabras talladas en la madera.

-¿Puedes estar seguro de lo que dices?- preguntó Hitomi con ironía dirigiéndose a su bolso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto el rey con incertidumbre.

-Pues yo aun no se por qué… nunca fuiste por mí… si me olvidaste debiste despedirte…- dijo la muchacha sin contenerse.

-Espera yo nunca.-

-En fin por favor siéntate aquí y quítate la camisa voy a revisarte…- dijo la muchacha sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hitomi déjame explicarte todo- trató de detenerla Van.

-Por favor date prisa, tengo cosas que hacer con Allen y no quiero dejarlo esperando por mí.- aquel comentario hizo que Van olvidase al instante cualquier explicación, reemplazándolo por un sentimiento de rencor.

-Por favor, respira hondo y contén la respiración hasta que te diga…- dijo Hitomi una vez el rey se había despojado de su camisa y sentado sobre un sofá.- muy bien… suelta… inspira nuevamente…- Van la miraba con nerviosismo, el sentir las manos tibias de Hitomi en su pecho y espalda lo hacía temblar de la emoción.

-…es él… - pensaba ella, mientras tomaba el tiempo en su reloj…- no debo concentrarme… soy una profesional…- el dorso desnudo de aquel hombre también despertaba emociones que la chica contenía a toda costa, sin contar con la mirada penetrante que este le daba cada vez que por casualidad sus ojos se cruzaban.

-Dime una cosa…- le preguntó Van mientras la miraba y ella tomaba su pulso.

-¿si?- respondió ella mientras se quitaba su estetoscopio y lo guardaba mientras sacaba unas agujas.

-En la Luna Fantasma… estuviste con alguien… ¿amas a alguien más?…- preguntó este provocando que a la joven se le cayeras unas agujas al suelo.

-¿Qué?...- dijo Hitomi mirando a Van, el cual un poco sonrojado, esperaba expectante una respuesta.- pues?... si…-mintió, haciendo que el corazón del Rey saltara en su pecho.

-Es tu prometido…- concluyó Van.

-No… no lo es… si es que te interesa saber… él un chico que me ama y al cual yo apreció mucho… al que tal ves-

-Pero no lo amas,- dijo rápidamente.

-No… pero tal ves cuando regrese, me de una oportunidad junto a él, después de todo él es el único que me ha necesitado así-

-Hitomi, yo…- intentó decir el joven.

-Te sacaré unas muestras de sangre para investigarlas, dolerá un poco pero creo que no es nada para un guerrero samurai de Fanellia… pero por lo que puedo notar, tienes una enfermedad que se llama tuberculosis, debes cuidarte mucho, si no lo haces podrías llegar a morir, para ello necesitas reposo y por sobre todo dormir…-

-…- Van en silencio escucho…- no puedo dormir Hitomi…. Concluyó por decir.

-¿No puedes dormir?... ¿Por qué?...- preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido- ¿Ocurre algo que nadie sepa?.

-Las pesadillas no me dejan dormir,- contestó.

-¿Pesadillas?... qué es lo que te preocupa… Fanellia y Gaea están a salvo, Zaibach a sido derrotado… y todo el mundo vive en paz… pronto te casarás y le darás una reina a Fanellia… tendrás hijos… y serás feliz- le dijo Hitomi con serenidad. A lo cual Van reaccionó con angustia apretando sus puños.

-Maestro Van…- dijo un hombre que tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo este mientras Hitomi se disponía a extraer muestras de la sangre de Van.

-Ho disculpe, no sabía que se encontraba acompañado- dijo el hombre que al ver a la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

- no se disculpe, ya casi termino…- dijo Hitomi mientras guardaba las muestras tomadas.- Merle ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó Hitomi a cien y a ciertas a que ella estaba escondida tras la puerta.

-¿Si Hitomi?- respondió ella un tanto apenada por verse descubierta.

-Quiero que me prepares una infusión de hierbas y la lleves al cuarto de Van ¿Si?-

-Claro- dijo Merle saliendo de inmediato.

-¿Qué se ofrece Baltagus,?- dijo Van mientras se colocaba su camisa.

-… nada no se ofrece nada- Dijo Hitomi en voz alta- cualquier cosa consulten con el señor Allen ya que es el primer general del Rey… él se encuentra bajo mis cuidados por el momento, y prohíbo ante cualquier argumento de que este salga de palacio- Hitomi habló con tanta autoridad que tanto el vocero como Van se quedaron en silencio.

-Hitomi… yo tengo que- intentó decir el joven.

-No tienes nada, señor ¿Baltagus?- preguntó ella con seriedad.

-He… si mi señora- respondió este.

-El rey se encuentra en una condición muy delicada sus pulmones están dañados por alguna enfermedad mal cuidada en el pasado que en estos momentos desconozco, sin embargo, él no puede en algunas semanas salir de palacio, deberá someterse a descanso completo para poder recuperarse con seguridad. Para ello confío en que usted lo comunicará prudentemente a quienes sea necesario.- dijo Hitomi con tono de gravedad.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo será mi señora?- preguntó el vocero, casi aceptando con seguridad las palabras de ella.

-Eso depende de cómo evolucione a los medicamentos que le sumistraré, pero no deberían de exceder a las cinco semanas.

-Entendido… haré los arreglos, me retiro, con permiso su alteza, mi señora-

-Gracias- dijo la joven cerrando su maletín.

-¡Pero que has hecho, no puedo…!- intentó alegar Van.

-¿Qué intentas quieres morir?... lo que dije no es broma, si no te cuidas cada ves será peor, hasta que tus pulmones revienten y… no quiero verte morir escupiendo sangre.- aquello hizo que Van enmudeciera. Y sin darse cuenta siguió camino a su alcoba.

-Cuando estuvo dentro de ella le ordenó a Van acostarse, mientras tanto el se cambiaba en el baño, Merle llegó con la infusión.

-Miau… ¿Qué harás Hitomi?...- preguntó la jovencita con curiosidad.

-Haremos que Van duerma- contestó esta con soltura.

-¿…?

-Ya estoy listo…-dijo Van que en ropa de dormir se acercó a Hitomi.

-Pues bien ¿Qué esperas?... ¿o es que también quieres que te acueste?- aquel comentario hizo que el joven rey se sonrojara nerviosamente mientras Merle se tapaba la boca para contener una carcajada.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Van. Viendo como la joven sacaba una pequeña piedrecilla blanca.

-Esto es un medicamento que te hará dormir toda la noche, con él descansarás.

-¿Te quedarás junto a mí?- le dijo Van tomando la muñeca de Hitomi, que contrariada no supo decirle nada.- por favor, estoy seguro de que si te quedas estaré mejor.

-Esta bien… me quedaré un momento mientras la pastilla haga afecto, después me marcho.- concluyó esta mientras Van tomaba el medicamento mientras que Merle con sigilo salía del cuarto.

-… _el amo Van necesita de ella… aunque ahora todo esté tan mal… Hitomi estoy feliz de que cuides del amo…- _pensaba Merle cuando iba por el pasillo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Merle…- dijo una voz conocida.

-Señor Allen?... -dijo la pequeña con un suspiro proveniente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Has visto a Hitomi?- preguntó Allen con cautela.

-Ho… si está en el cuarto del Amo… está con él…- dijo Merle inocentemente.

-Con él en su alcoba? ¿Solos?- dijo el caballero con voz preocupada.

-He bueno si… es que le dio medicina para dormir al amo, pero creo que ya debe estar lista.

-Está bien, entonces esperaré fuera, con permiso damita- le correspondió Allen con una reverencia dirigiéndose al pasillo superior en donde se encontraba la habitación del Rey.

-Por favor recuéstate a mi lado Hitomi…- decía Van resistiéndose aun al efecto del medicamento extendiéndole su mano a la chica que sentada a su lado en una silla esperaba que el joven cerrara los ojos.

-Ya … Van cierra los ojos… esta bien así… debes relajarte… escucha mi voz y cierra los ojos…- le decía Hitomi con suavidad advirtiendo la intranquilidad que el rey sentía a la idea de dormir.

-Por favor… Hitomi… solo un instante… acércate a mí- seguía insistiendo Van, en tono se súplica, dispuesto a resistirse a todo.

-A ver aquello Hitomi accedió y se recostó al otro lado de la cama- ¿está bien así?- pregunto ella mientras Van se volteaba a verla con sus ojos cansados.

-… muchas noches… cuando estaba solo en este cuarto soñé que algún día estarías a mi lado como ahora… que podría ver tu rostro junto al mío… escuchar tu voz sentir tus manos en una caricia- los ojos del joven apenas se mantenían abiertos mientras Hitomi en silencio escuchaba aquellas palabras.

-Duerme Van… cierra los ojos… -dijo ella al fin rindiéndose ante un deseo y acariciando el cabello del rey este al fin pudo cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido. La chica se quedó un instante contemplando el rostro de aquel hombre que con cautela se acercó lo más que pudo… podía sentir la respiración de este y sin poder contenerse, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta caer sobre la de él. El silencio se hizo eterno al igual que aquel momento, Hitomi sabía que ya nada podía hacer cambiar las cosas. Se levanto con sigilo y se dispuso a salir de ahí tras, ella, Van dormía placidamente.

-¿Hitomi?- dijo otra voz que fuera de esa habitación la esperaba.

-A… Allen eres tu,-dijo ella olvidando el rostro del rey mientras se llenaba de los ojos azules del caballero.- _es mejor de esta manera- _pensó.

-Estabas a solas con Van?,- le preguntó Allen incómodo.

-Si le estaba acompañando… creo que no puede dormir bien Allen, esta muy mal sabes…me preocupa su estado de salud, este podría empeorar si no lo atendemos como de debe.- dijo ella, mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Allen.

-No no es nada, es que creí que lo traía pero no importa, nos vamos?- dijo esta.

-Claro.

_-Hitomi… ¿Hitomi?... ¿Dónde estás?- una voz en la oscuridad clamaba el nombre de la chica._

_-Van… estoy aquí que te sucede?- dijo una bella chica de ojos verdes hermosamente vestida que con un pequeño niño de no mas de cinco años de la mano._

_-¿Hitomi?-dijo Van mientras el pequeño se lanzaba a sus brazos, se encontraba en el bosque del dragón había flores por doquier y la luz del día hacía que la belleza de Hitomi fuera aun mayor._

_-Goau, ven aquí hijo, no molestes a papá, debe estar muy cansado, dijo la chica mientras el pequeño niño abrazaba a Van con cariño._

_-No madre, quiero estar con mi padre- decía el pequeño mirando al rey, los ojos del niño eran los de su padre de aquel rojo carmesí, pero el cabello era el de su madre, poseía una sonrisa que conquistaba a cualquiera era un niño hermoso y sano._

_-¿Cuándo regresaste Van?... creí que te tendíamos en algunas semanas más… dijo Hitomi acercándose al Rey propinándole un suave beso en los labios a lo que Van se estremeció._

_-¿Yo?- atinó a decir aun encantado por aquella situación._

_-Goau, quiere entrenar sus alas sabes?, ayer me dijo que apenas regresases, quería empezar con su entrenamiento con la espada además.- dijo Hitomi acariciando la cabeza de su hijo._

_-Si padre, quiero ser tan fuerte como tú y proteger a Fanellia- aseveró el niño con la misma mirada de terquedad que de niño Van había poseído._

_-Eres aun muy pequeño… Goau…- dijo Van llenándose del aroma del pequeño que en sus brazos reía alegremente._

_-No padre, ya soy todo un samurai!- contestó este._

_-Pues entonces empezaremos mañana mismo muy temprano… hijo…- terminó de decir el joven que no podía dejar de admirar el rostro del niño._

_-He, he, si, ¿Viste madre?, te dije que papá diría que si…-celebró Goau, saltando de los brazos de su padre y yéndose a correr por la colina que conducía al castillo._

_-El es el digno hijo del Rey de Fanellia.- dijo Hitomi tomando la mano de Van mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de este. Espero que nuestro próximo hijo sea menos testarudo que el que ya tenemos._

_-Hitomi… yo te amo…- dijo Van mirando a la muchacha, la cual le correspondió una sonrisa, que en un instante a otro se torno en tristeza._

_-Pero nos abandonaste…- dijo el pequeño que ahora en medio de una oscuridad miraba a su padre._

_-Nos dejaste ir…- dijo Hitomi con las manos en su vientre._

_-Nos abandonaste… nos dejaste… nos abandonaste…- el rostro del rey se descolocó mientras como veía que el rostro de ella y el del pequeño Goau se desvanecían en la penumbra._

_-¡HITOMI!... _gritó Van mientras despertaba en su cuarto, exaltado y lleno de temor. Miró enseguida a su lado donde ella se había recostado, pero no había nadie allí, solo un pequeño lazo que Hitomi usaba en su cabello, Van lo tomo con cuidado y sintió en él el aroma de ella el olor de su cabello. El sol estaba saliendo por las montañas y el valle del reino de Fanellia comenzaba un nuevo día.

* * *

Un poco aburrido no? sin mebargo prometo que el proximo cap! sera más emocionante... Adios y dejen cometarios!

Domo Arigatou mi na!!


	6. Chid Zar Freid

Capitulo 6

**Chid Zar Freid.**

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- dijo Allen con sorpresa al desayuno.

-Pues eso, quiero ir hasta Asturia, y quiero que sea lo antes posible- dijo ella con decisión.

-¿Pero Hitomi que es o que te impulsa a ir?- dijo Chid que tan sorprendido como Allen observaba a la chica con incredulidad.

-Necesito hacer unos análisis a la sangre de Van, aquí en Fanellia no tengo el equipo lo suficientemente sofisticado para realizar los estudios que requiero.- dijo ella seria.

-Pero que es lo que te lleva a Asturia.- dijo Allen con preocupación, pues había notado el tono oculto de la chica.

-Folken- dijo Hitomi con la mirada perdida.

-¿……?- pensaron todos los presentes.

-Folken poseía los conocimientos de Zaibach, además conociendo a Dryden, no creo que se haya desecho de todos los artefactos de ciencia que él poseía, aun recuerdo que Folken tenía ua habitación en el palacio, en la cual se le permitía realiza r sus investigaciones. Estoy segura de que allí encontraré todo lo que necesito.- dijo la chica dispuesta a salir al instante.

-Hay algo más Hitomi… ¿no es cierto?- dijo Allen mirándola con aprehensión

-Pues si… y ya que está el rey Chid con nosotros, me servirá de testigo, tengo una corazonada de que hay lago más grande detrás del estado de salud de Van, no quiero hacer conjeturas tan apresuradas, sin embargo… Allen…- dijo la chica con preocupación.

-¿Estás segura?... esto no me agrada Hitomi,…- fue el comentario que hizo Allen por lo bajo.

-No me preguntes ahora, tan solo ayúdame, solo en ti debo confiar, dijo ella.-

-No te preocupes Allen, yo llevaré a Hitomi conmigo,- añadió Chid muy serio.- Iré hasta Asturia disfrazando la intención con una visita amistosa, nadie sospechará de una nave de Freid.

-Pero Rey, dijo Allen preocupado-

-Descuida Allen, se cuidarme bien, además puede que esto me beneficie a la larga.- sé lo que hago- terminó por decir.

-Está bien mi rey, confío el cuidado de Hitomi a su majestad- dijo Allen con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo en su boca.

-No le fallaré caballero.- dijo Chid dándole un abrazo a Allen y dispuesto a salir de inmediato.

-Hitomi… dijo Allen acercándose a la chica.- yo…

-No te preocupes ¿si?... regresaré a tu lado Allen, solo es para ayudar a Van… no debemos dejarlo solo ahora que necesita de sus amigos… cuida de él en mi ausencia. Ahora ten esto- dijo la chica entregándole unas instrucciones y unos frascos con medicamentos. – dale esto a Merle, dile que debe seguir las instrucciones, es un tratamiento para Van, estas son capsulas para manejar su enfermedad a los pulmones y esta otra son pastillas para dormir, que debe tomarse solo una antes de irse a su alcoba. Eso le ayudará a descansar.

-De acuerdo…-contestó Allen viendo como Hitomi salía a toda prisa por la puerta, ya un cochero los esperaba para llevarlos a la nave imperial de Freid; pero en eso la chica de detuvo y retrocedió hasta Allen.

-Ha, se me olvidaba…- dijo esta mirando a los ojos del caballero, y propinándole un beso en su mejilla muy cerca de su boca.- es para la buena suerte, y para que no me olvides- y dicho esto la chica subió al carruaje, mientras todas las miradas se centraban en un Allen un tanto sonrojado que en silencio no fue capaz ni de decir hasta pronto.

-¡¿Qué dices, que Hitomi se fue?!- exclamó Van que aun recostado por ordenes de Hitomi, se levantaba furioso.

-Espere Amo Van…- decía Merle con un papel entre sus manos.- ella le dejó esta nota. La pobre niña gato angustiada no encontraba la forma de detener la furia del rey que indignado apenas escuchaba a la niña.

-Una nota?... dijo este calmándose un poco-

-Si el Señor Allen la trajo, por órdenes de Hitomi… es solo para usted…amo Van- dijo Merle mientras colocaba la carta sobre un taburete y salía de la habitación del Rey.

_-Van… se que te molestará que no te haya dicho nada acerca de mi salida de Fanellia, sin embargo, es importante que lo haga, con la ayuda de Folken descubriré que es lo que te ocurre y podré ayudarte hay un peligro invisible que te asecha dentro del castillo y quiero destruirlo. Tan solo te pido que hagas lo que te digo… jamás te he fallado, confía en mí y en mis palabras, es todo cuanto puedo decir por ahora… acepta todo lo que Merle te dé, son mis medicinas, no te preocupes._

_Allen esta al tanto, confía plenamente en él, tus amigos jamás te abandonarán._

_Hitomi. _

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Van luego de terminar de leer las palabras de Hitomi, recostándose nuevamente. Con la mirada perdida a la Luna Fantasma, miles de preguntas recorrían la mente de Van. Entre ellos un recuerdo que no había podido olvidar… aquel sueño…- Si Hitomi fuera mi reina, tal vez…- dijo Van con pesadumbre recordando a su ves a Niviam.- debo hacer lo correcto.

Los recuerdos de un jovencito vagaban por su mente mientras una Hitomi, observaba al horizonte. Chid miraba con extrema dulzura el rostro de de la chica que sin percatarse de ello, le hablaba al Rey como si nunca se hubiera ido.

-realmente mi padre te ama…- dijo de repente el pequeño con soltura.

-¿Qué cómo dices?- le peguntó la chica con nerviosismo.

-No te incomodes Hitomi, hace mucho tiempo que sé la verdad, mi padre es Allen…- dijo el muchacho, mientras se acomodaba en un gran sillón en su habitación en la nave.

-Chid…-

-Lo supe un poco después de que regresaste a la luna fantasma… mi madre me dejó su mayor regalo para cuando cumpliera la edad suficiente para comprender… sin embargo lo supe antes…

-Chid…- dijo Hitomi con sorpresa.

-Descuida, hay poco quienes saben la verdad, mi tía Millerna y tú, eso creo… te confieso que cuando lo supe, creí que todo sería distinto…mi padre el rey Freid también lo sabía y aun así me amó con todo su corazón como amó a mi madre, él me eligió como sus hijo y eso calma mi mente… juré que sería un rey como ningún otro y lo cumpliré…-

-Pero siento que hay algo que te molesta…- dijo Hitomi sentándose a su lado.

-Hitomi… quiero que Allen sepa que soy su hijo… yo…-

Después de que la guerra había terminado, Freid, Asturia ,Fanilla, y los tantos otro pueblos y reinos devastados por le poder de Zaibach durante la guerra, comenzaban poco a poco su reconstrucción, Chid que en beneficio de su gente y en pos de la paz, había entregado el secreto custodiado por su familia al enemigo, lograba poco a poco recobrar la estabilidad política de Freid. Jamás antes había habido un Rey monarca tan joven e inexperto en los antepasados de su familia, el era apenas un niño de no mas de 10 años, los sabios inseguros intentaron arrebatarle su derecho legítimo de gobernar, sólo Kaha uno de los samurais de los monjes de Freid estubo a su lado, fiel seguidor de Boris en su juventud, ahora mano derecha del Joven Rey de Freid.

-Mi señor no debe dejar que el miedo de otros, sea más grande que su amor por su gente, usted es el digno merecedor de la lealtad de Freid, nuestro Rey…- Kaha, observaba como Chid sentado en el tocador de su madre, buscaba la manera de controlar su ira.

-¿Cómo es posible Kaja?... estos…- balbuceaba el pequeño entre dientes.

-Pida ayuda a Asturia mi señor… estoy seguro que…-

-Jamás! – Gritó Chid con indignación.- no me valdré de otros para ser respetado… si hay algo que mi padre me enseñó es que un rey debe ser amado por su pueblo, no temido ni obligado, si no libre y con el corazón, esto es algo que debo solucionar yo sólo Kaja…

-Discúlpeme. Yo jamás quise…- intentó decir el consejero apenado por su atrevimiento.

-Tranquilo Kaja, no es tu culpa, pero tus palabras me han hecho recordar quien soy… ahora sólo quiero estar sólo por favor, necesito pensar que haré…- dijo el pequeño poniéndose de pie y yendo a mirar al horizonte por la ventana del cuarto de su madre.

-Como usted desee alteza…- se despidió Kaha, más preocupado que nunca, saliendo de la habitación.

-Madre…- dijo Chid en voz alta mientras deslizaba su mano sobre la pequeña caja de música que adornaba el taburete. De pronto esta se abrió para sorpresa del pequeño que atónito observó como la caja de música daba vuelta y mostraba una parte oculta secreta.- ¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó el pequeño observando un pequeño cuadernillo.

_-Quinta luna azul… se que pronto moriré… Chid, mi pequeño hijo… no deseo dejarlo sólo, si tan sólo mi cuerpo resistiera un poco más para poder verlo crecer y decirle la verdad de mis propios labios, Se muy bien que mi rey jamás lo hará… lo ama demasiado._

-¿Es el diario de mi Madre?...- balbuceó Chid con nerviosismo ante lo que su curiosidad había descubierto.

_-Ya no puedo más, se que mi hora se acerca, tal vez algún día Allen pueda decirle a Chid la verdad, si no es así… confío en los dioses que mi pequeño encuentre este diario y sepa de mis propias palabras su historia…_

_-¿Qué quiere decir todo esto?-_ se preguntó Chid mientas que con ansiedad tomó asiento para seguir con su lectura.

_-Mi amado hijo… sé que después de que haya partido tu mundo será solitario, sabrás que las cosas no son lo que aparentan y que hay mucho más detrás de una simple sonrisa…- _Chid leyó con calma cada una de las palabras dibujadas en el diario de su madre, página tras página contempló su pasado y su futuro y con ello, comprendió todo a su alrededor…

_-Mi padre es Allen...- _pensó el joven Rey con un sentimiento de congoja en su pecho…- si él lo sabía por que jamás me dijo nada…- miles de pensamientos invadieron su mente, quiso llorar, gritar, salir huyendo… pero se contuvo.- mi madre lo amó… pero también amó al rey Freid y él me amó a mí como si fuera su propio hijo, me dejó esta gran responsabilidad y aun así no odió a Allen por ello…

_-Hay mucho mas, detrás de una sonrisa…- _escucho Chid en medio de la penumbra de la alcoba de su madre lo que lo hizo tirar al suelo el diario que sostenía entre sus manos.

_-Es cierto…- _pensó el jovencito- No debo rendirme, debo ser fuerte, tengo en mis venas la sangre de un valiente caballero y la fuerza de un rey en mi corazón, a ambos… a ti madre no les fallaré…- concluyó Chid en ese mismo memento guardando el diario de su madre nuevamente en la caja de música y saliendo decidido hacia el concilio, donde los Duques de Freid estaban por decidir el futuro del reino de su padre.

-usted no debe estar aquí, hemos decidido que su juventud no es apta para participar en las reuniones políticas alteza… para eso debe dejar que…-

-¡Te atreves a excluir a tu Rey de los asuntos de su reino!- dijo Chid con autoridad y altanería entrando en la sala de los Duques dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Espere su alteza- intentó decir el líder del consejo.

-Usted no es nadie para venir y quitarme mi autoridad, mi padre ya no se encuentra entre nosotros, pero yo soy su hijo y en mi corazón llevo su fuerza y en mi voz su voluntad, si hay alguien que se atreva a decir lo contrario que lo diga ahora, yo Chid Zar Freid, tomo el mando ahora de este concilio y el liderazgo de mi casa.- dijo con voz solemne el pequeño dejando a los asistentes petrificados, su semblante era distinto agresivo tan o más amenazante que el de su padre el ya muerto en batalla Rey de Freid.

-Ja, ja ,ja!- se rió a toda voz un anciano regordete de la otra esquina de la habitación. Muchos siguieron tal osadía.

-¿Hay algo gracioso en mis palabras?... Duque Bashir… - Preguntó el pequeño con tranquilidad mientras descaradamente tomó asiento en le tono de su padre.

-Eres un niño… no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo…- dijo con soltura tratando de intimidar al pequeño.

-Y usted Duque, esta conspirando para derrocar mi autoridad… usted sabe la historia ¿No es cierto?... quien desea algo, puede terminar odiando lo que con tanta desesperación quiere… tengo de mi lado la lealtad de Fortuna y su poder… sólo soy yo quien conoce el secreto detrás de la espada y su poder… ¿Piensa Matarme?... o tal vez torturarme para obtener lo deseado, la maldición de Atlantis recaerá…

-Maldición…?- dijo el Duque Bashir con incredulidad.

-Si tanto desea el trono de Freid, puede tenerlo, es suyo duque… ahora así yo podré deshacerme de mi responsabilidad por poseer la sangre de línea sucesoria de mi casa… mi escudo y excusa me lo otorgaría usted mismo para ser precisos…al considerarme inadecuado para ser rey… yo…-

-Esas son mentiras!... piensas como un niño… no me engañarás con esas patrañas…- escupió el Duque con desdén.

-Piense lo que quiera duque… yo soy sólo un pequeño niño mentiroso, usted decide… ahora me retiro de este consejo, espero su determinación, la aceptaré creyendo en ustedes y en su juicio por el bien de Freid,- terminó por decir Chid con un semblante sin expresión totalmente en paz, seguro de que había ganado.

A la mañana siguiente el Duque Bashir fue encontrado muerto en su habitación y nadie puso nunca más en duda a la monarquía de la casa de los Duques de Freid y del poder del pequeño Rey.

-Chid, pero que dices…Allen sabe que tú eres su hijo…- dijo la chica con confusión.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió el joven con mirada de asombro.- Pero…

-Chid, es cierto que cuando nos conocimos lo adiviné con las cartas, sin embargo cuando Allen me propuso matrimonio me lo confesó con la idea de jamás ocultarme nada… Chid… Allen siempre supo que tú eres su hijo…

-El pequeño se levantó bruscamente contrariado, tratando de controlar su ansiedad, no podía creer que durante todo ese tiempo Allen su padre supiera todo, que aquel hombre haya guardado silencio a sus sentimientos tanto como él lo hizo por su nación era algo que escapaba completamente se su precoz madurez.

-Hitomi… no entiendo… entonces por que… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?...- pregunto el jovencito confundido.

-Chid… el sabe mejor que nadie la misión que el Rey Freid dejó en tus hombros, ser un Rey es algo que jamás podrás llegar a hacer como su hijo… pero estoy segura que su amor te alcanza en donde estés, el calla para no perturbarte… sin embargo el siente un gran orgullo por ti, lo veo cuando te mira a los ojos.

-¿De verdad lo crees Hitomi.?- dijo el joven con evidente emoción.

-Estoy segura, su alteza…- respondió ella brindándole un abrazo caluroso al jovencito, que se aferró a la chica con fuerza.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- dijo Chid mirándola con nobleza.

-Claro…-

-Serías una gran madre para mí…- dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

-Es imposible que no lo notes… mi padre aun está enamorado de ti… también puedo notarlo a pesar del tiempo no ha cambiado a cerca de lo que siente por ti.- Hitomi en silencio escucho a Chid que seguro de sus palabras miraba directamente a la chica a los ojos.- Después de que te marchaste, Van poco a poco comenzó a reconstruir Fanellia, a mi padre le ofrecieron hacerse responsable de todo el territorio que Zaibach había conquistado y en donde todo su pueblo de encontraba, como un rey enviado por Asturia.

-¿Y que sucedió, por que termino en Fanellia?- preguntó Hitomi sorprendida.

-Cuando yo supe la proposición de Asturia, creí que mi padre la tomaría de inmediato, fui a Phalas ese mismo día, pero cuando llegué allá me encontré con una situación inesperada.- las imágenes de aquel día llegaban a la mente de Chid.

_-pero que demonios piensas Allen! Contábamos contigo para que gobernaras ese lugar, eres un caballero Caelí de alto rango, tus conocimientos son los necesarios.- una Millerna enfadada miraba al caballero que sin expresión en su rostro escuchaba a la reina._

_-Lamento todo esto su alteza… pero si me ponéis la opción de rechazar esta oferta, manifiesto que esa será mi elección.- decía Allen._

_-¿Qué es lo que curre contigo Allen?- preguntó Millerna mas calmada, denotando una preocupación por su amigo.- luces tan diferente, has cambiado y veo que los rumores que se dejan escuchar entre los soldados son ciertos…_

_-Majestad- se limitó a decir el caballero inclinando su cabeza._

_-Somos amigos Allen, a mi puedes decirme tus razones… estoy segura de que tu cambio no solo se ha debido a que Celena está a tu lado, ya no eres el hombre por el cual ninguna mujer se resistía… y…_

_-Me marcharé de Asturia Millerna- dijo Allen mirando a la reina directo a los ojos.- Me iré a Fanellia junto con Van, le ayudaré a reconstruir su pueblo._

_-Pero qué es lo que te lleva hasta allá, ¿Acaso no eres feliz en Asturia?-_

_-Si he de ser franco es contigo, no, no lo soy si con eso contesto a tu pregunta, me llevaré a Celena conmigo, Gadeth se quedará bajo tu servicio al igual que el Cruzade, desde mañana seré un ciudadano de Fanellia…_

_-Allen espera…- dijo una Millerna sorprendida._

_-Amiga mía buscaré mi felicidad en esas tierras en donde algún día la perdí… tal vez…-_

_-Allen, ¿es por Hitomi?- preguntó una Reina atónita._

_-Tal vez ella regrese Millerna y quiero estar ahí para cuando ella vuelva, no importa si es por Van…aun así elijo esa posibilidad Hitomi nos enseñó que los deseos del corazón pueden cambiar el destino del mundo, y si eso es verdad tal vez algún día pueda merecer la luz de sus ojos._

_-Allen salió sin antes despedirse con abrazo de Millerna, ella con lagrimas en sus ojos le deseo lo mejor, en su mente nunca pensó que Allen Shezard cambiara su vida por el amor de alguien, ni mucho menos por quien su corazón le pertenecía a otro._

* * *


	7. Secretos

Capítulo 7

**Secretos…**

En Fanellia los preparativos de la boda avanzaban con toda naturalidad, por todo los rincones de Gaea, se había esparcido la noticia del que el rey contraería matrimonio, pero lo más que se comentaba era de el regreso de la salvadora de Gaea, por donde se comentase era un gran sombro y motivo de júbilo. Van cada vez se sentía mejor, pero su cuerpo en días parecía no pertenecerle, un cansancio sin razón se apoderaba de él, dejándolo sin fuerzas para asistir a sus deberes reales, Allen en su lugar se encargaba de tomar las decisiones pertinentes, sin embargo su preocupación cada vez le hacía pensar que las palabras de Hitomi eras ciertas.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Hitomi, Allen?- preguntó un día Van recostado en su alcoba obedeciendo a las cuidados de Merle, que a su lado sorprendida miraba a Allen con expectación, el cual como ya le era habitual se encontraba todos los días ahí antes de comenzar con los deberes reales, al sustituir a Van aquellas reuniones se habían convertido en una especie de obligación política.

-El caballero había recibido muchas noticias durante esa semana que Hitomi se encontraba en Asturia, pero para evitar asperezas con Van este le había mentido.- hoy en la mañana recibí un mensaje Van, Hitomi llega a media tarde.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?!... no quiero que ella me vea aquí recostado, quiero recibirla…- decía Van con una sonrisa, que por mas que lo intentaba no podía disimular.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas Van?- dijo un Allen molesto ante aquella reacción tan insensata del muchacho.

-¿Qué quieres decir Allen?- contestó Van casi sin prestarle atención, con su mente fija en un pensamiento… ver a Hitomi.

-Ya déjala en paz…- lo desafió Allen sin miramientos, con voz firme, a lo que Van correspondió con una mirada de odio. Por unos segundos incómodos un silencio abrumador de perpetuó entre ambos hombres, Merle que se había quedado quieta mirando a ambos comenzó a temblar sin razón.

_-Miau… ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?... ya ha sido suficiente… al Amo Van y el señor Allen deben dejar de pelear…- _pensaba la joven niña gato preocupada.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- le gritó el rey tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa en un arranque rápido lleno de coraje.

-¡Amo Van!-dio un pequeño grito Merle asustada.

-¡¿Quién te crees tú que eres?!- le dijo Allen que con un zarpazo hizo que Van lo soltara.

-¡Yo soy el rey de Fanellia, tú eres un simple caballero, trabajas para mí eso debería enseñarte a mantener tu boca cerrada!- gritó Van furioso.

-Ya no eres nadie para venir y pretender que ella se quede contigo, la traicionaste nombrando a una extraña para ser tu esposa y ¿aun piensas que ella te recibirá con los brazos abiertos?... estás equivocado, Hitomi no merece que le hagas esto… Rey de Fanellia, yo me encargaré que no te le acerques más.- le dijo un Allen que con delicadeza guardaba el pendiente que por los forcejeos con Van se había salido de su camisa.

-¿Y crees que ella va a estar con un hombre como tú?, lo único que deseas es tenerla en tu cama y ¿luego qué?... ¡la dejarás como dejas a todas las mujeres!- dijo Van dando rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

-No rey, el que la quiere en su cama eres tú… te casarás con Niviam y quieres a Hitomi como tu amante… a diferencia de ti yo la quiero para mí… la amé siempre y si ella me acepta la haré mi esposa aunque el rey de Fanellia no lo quiera y se oponga, yo intentaré hacerla feliz.

-Ella no te quiere Allen…- dijo un Van sarcástico tratando de burlarse de las palabras del caballero.

-Lo sé Van, siempre lo supe… y después de saberlo quise que ella fuera feliz a tu lado, se perfectamente que pude haber hecho lo que quise en el pasado… te regale la mejor oportunidad, sin embargo ahora…… pero yo soy un hombre libre, yo la esperé hasta el día de hoy… yo he sido fiel a su recuerdo… no como tú.-

-¡Yo la amo!-contestó Van temblando de ira.

-¡¿y de que te sirve amarla si ya elegiste tu camino?!, ¡No puedes venir con lamentaciones a estas alturas!- agregó Allen sin contener sus sentimientos.

-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! No eres nadie…-

-Si Rey tienes toda la razón… no soy nadie… y eso es lo que me hace libre, un rey, es un rey y debes cumplir tu palabra con Niviam… en cambio yo… solo soy un insignificante caballero que no tiene nada más que perder…-ante aquellas palabras Van enmudeció, sabía que Allen tenía la razón, pero él no quería aceptarlo.

-Eso lo decidirá ella Allen… no por desearla a tu lado significa que se hará realidad…- dijo Van recordando cuando él tantas veces intento ir por ella a la luna fantasma.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro Rey de Fanellia…ella, respondió a mi llamado no al tuyo- y dicho esto Allen le mostró el pendiente a Van, poniendo fin a la discusión, Merle con lágrimas en sus ojos apretaba su pecho como conteniendo un gran dolor.

-De pronto dos golpes en la puerta rompieron el sepulcral silencio entre Allen y Van.-Señor Allen, Su Alteza, la señorita Hitomi ha vuelto esta llegando en estos instantes.

-Iremos de inmediato, retírate dijo Van sin quitarse de su corazón los deseos de ver nuevamente a Hitomi, en su interior sabía -que la había perdido, pero tan solo la idea de aceptarlo lo mataba por dentro.

* * *

-¿Hitomi, crees que debería de decirle hoy,?- decía un Chid notablemente nervioso.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudaré… cálmate Allen estará tan feliz.- decía Hitomi mientras pensaba en Allen y en lo mucho que este había cambiado, realmente se sentía segura y en paz a su lado. Ella también se sentía ansiosa, por alguna razón en su corazón extrañaba al caballero.

-Arriban el Rey de Freid Chid Zar Freid y acompañante mi señora Hitomi la salvadora de Gaea.-una voz solemne los anunció mientras descendían del carruaje, Chid era tan galante como Allen y extendiéndole una mano a Hitomi la ayudo a bajar.

-Hitomi bienvenida…- Van emocionado salió a su encuentro, en un principio quiso abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió solo dándole su mano para que este la besara y con una leve inclinación de su cabeza lo saludo.

-Van, te ves mucho mejor…-dijo ella examinándolo a simple vista.

-He seguido tus órdenes de descansar.- dijo él alegrándose de que ella lo llamase por su nombre.

Me alegro de escuchar eso, Merle debió de haber sido muy estricta.- contestó Hitomi con una sonrisa que provocó que el corazón de Van de agitara en su pecho.

-He si… de verdad Merle fue…-

-¿Allen?- dijo de repente Hitomi mirando a las espaldas de Van- O me alegra tanto volver a verte- dijo esa dándole un abrazo que dejó al joven Rey perplejo.

-Hitomi… ¿Qué ocurre, por qué?- dijo Allen honrado por los brazos de la chica.

-Te extrañe…- dijo ella casi sin darse cuenta de su confesión- … he? es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte Allen- trató de enmendarse.- quiero que vallas a casa con Chid, le diré a Van que me lleve después, ahora debo atenderlo ¿Está bien?-

-Como quieras…- respondió el caballero besando la mano de Hitomi retirándose.

-Hitomi subió hasta la habitación de Van portando un pequeño paquete escondido en sus vestidos, por más que lo maquinaba no sabía como decirle a Van lo que había descubierto.

-Veo que tú y Allen, se llevan muy bien…- dijo Van mientras colocaba su espada en un caballete de madera.

-Él ha cambiado mucho y me alegra… creo que es más feliz ahora, de lo que era antes, aunque creo que la mayoría de ese cambio se debe a que su hermana está junto a él.-decía Hitomi mientras tomaba una silla y la colocaba justo delante de Van para quedar sentaba frente a frente de él.

-Quítate la camisa por favor… -dijo esta mientras Van se desvestía.

T-us medicinas me han aliviado-dijo Van mientras las manos de la chica rozaban el dorso de su cuerpo.

-Respira… exhala… si tienes razón, pero tu tratamiento durará un tiempo más, además…Van debo decirte algo…- el tono de vos de la chica cambio ella se situó frente a Van y acercó su rostro al de él lo más que pudo mirándolo a los ojos…

-Hi…tomi…- las mejillas de Van se encendieron y sus manos temblaban. _– ella es tan bella… ¿acaso quiere besarme?..._- Las manos de Van se levantaron dispuestas a acariciar el rostro de la chica, sin embargo ellas las tomó entre las suyas fuertemente.

-Van estoy muy preocupada, no sé si será lo mejor, pero debes saberlo, lo que hagas después será tu dedición tan solo cumplo con mi corazón en decirte la verdad-

-No espera,- dijo Van poniéndose de pie mientras sujetaba también las manos de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella con extrañeza, viendo como Van la conducía hacia el balcón de su habitación.

-Quiero ser yo, quien lo diga primero, he esperado tanto tiempo,- el rostro de Hitomi se veía confundido.- mira a Fanellia… desde que te marchaste he trabajado duro para reconstruir el resplandor del corazón de mi gente, cada cosa que hice lo hice pensando en que algún día estarías conmigo para disfrutarlo, como mi esposa, como la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida, como mi reina… Hitomi yo…-

-Ho Van espera… yo no…- Hitomi se había dado cuenta de la intención de Van.

-Yo te amo… Hitomi sé mi esposa…- dijo de repente, mientras Van sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Van…yo…debo irme ahora… tal ves te, lo diga después, este no es el mejor momento.- Hitomi se desprendió de los brazos de Van dejando a un chico atónito.

-¿Qué ocurre Hitomi?- dijo este tratando de detener a una chica que rápidamente reunía sus cosas.

-Esto está mal… te vas a casar dentro de pocos días y me pides esto… ¿estás loco?, te equivocas si esperas que sea tu…- Hitomi no fue capaz de decirlo.

-No Hitomi. Quiero que seas mi reina- hablaba un Van angustiado.

-Pues entonces no acepto rey de Fanellia… no quiero ser tu esposa…- dijo Hitomi mirando a los ojos carmesí de Van.

-¿Por qué?- se limitó a preguntar el chico.

-Por que un llamado más fuerte que el tuyo, me dice que este no es mi camino… Van… lo siento, tal vez mi destino sea el de mi abuela después de todo.- dijo Hitomi acercándose a Van besando su mejilla tiernamente.

-¿es por Allen?- dijo este tomando a la chica por los hombros obligándola a que ella lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

-Aun no lo sé… pero de lo que si estoy segura, es de que tú y yo jamás estaremos juntos. Lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que nada en este mundo, pero ahora debes tomar tu camino…-

-Quédate conmigo esta noche Hitomi…- le dijo Van tomándola por la cintura abandonando cualquier limitación a sus deseos.

-No puedo hacerlo… tú te casarás…- decía ella temblando ante las caricias del hombre que tantas veces soñó.

-Solo quédate conmigo… te lo pido… si otro ha de tenerte para siempre tan solo quiero que me des un beso- el corazón de Van solo podía ver a Hitomi, que casi ya no podía contenerse. Lentamente Van comenzó a acercarse a su boca y en un segundo una voz proveniente de la mente de la chica la hizo apartarse de él asustada.

-… _no lo hagas…-_ dijo solemnemente una voz de hombre en sus pensamientos, aquella voz le era familiar.

-Detente!- gritó ella en un arranque de cordura.- …no me hagas esto…- le pidió cerrando los ojos. Van la vio temblar en sus brazos, pero estaba dispuesto a no escucharla.

-¿Van? ¿Estás ahí?- dijo una voz de repente tras la puerta acompañada por unos leves golpecitos, Niviam era quien llamaba.

-He… si voy enseguida… - le contestó mientras con dificultad se apartaba de Hitomi, que asustada recogió su maletín y guardo en él el pequeño frasco que tan cuidadosamente guardaba en sus ropas, aun temblando trato de apartar de su mente aquella voz que escuchó, sin embargo era inquietante.

-Ho… querido… deseo que tú…- la voz de la princesa se cortó a ver a Hitomi que de espalda a ella guardada algo entre sus cosas.- Ha… no sabía que tenías compañía?... ¿interrumpo algo importante mi señor?- dijo ella con suavidad.

-No, Hitomi solo me revisó y…-

-Ya me estaba marchando princesa…no se preocupe… su prometido ha mejorado mucho y pronto celebraremos boda en Fanellia- dijo Hitomi dando a entender a Van otra cosa.

-Ho me alegro querida… la verdad es que Van y yo estamos ansiosos- culminó por decir Niviam.

-Ya lo creo… con su permiso me retiro, hasta luego.

-Hitomi…- dijo Van frustrado, en un intento por no perder aquella oportunidad.

Nos vemos después Alteza, ahora debo retirarme, hay algo importante que debo hacer ahora…- Sin más Hitomi se fue y sin rumbo deambuló hacia la puerta principal del castillo, pero este ya no era como lo recordaba y sin darse cuenta se vio perdida. Muy lejos de ahí un muchacho dormía intranquilamente en la casa de los Kansaki.

-… _Hitomi… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué es este lugar?... ¿Por qué puedo ver la tierra desde aquí?... es un sueño…- _un joven de pie en una planicie observaba las ruinas de Atlantis.- _¿Qué demonios es este lugar?..._

_-Estás en Atlantis… las ruinas de Atlantis…- _un hombre muy anciano que apareció a su lado pulcramente vestido le habló cansinamente.

_-¿Quién eres tú?- _le preguntó Sean expectante.

_-Lo sabrás cuando descubras la verdadera pregunta…- _respondió el anciano.

_-¿y qué se supone que significa eso?- _dedujo el muchacho sin mucha emoción en su voz.

_-¿Quién eres realmente tú? Es la verdadera razón de tu pregunta… la sombra del dragón, eso eres- _y dicho esto le anciano desapareció.

_-¿la sombra del dragón?, pero…-_de pronto seres alados incorpóreos aparecieron a su alrededor dejando al joven petrificado.- _¿ángeles?..._

_-No… somos tu gente… debes volver a casa…- _le dijo un pequeño que acercándose a Sean le obsequió un pendiente colgándoselo en el cuello.

_-Pero qué…- _alcanzó a balbucear, cuando los Riuyins habían desaparecido.

_-Ven a Gaea y trae nuestro mundo nuevamente a la vida…- _se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad en donde solo el pendiente brilló, mostrándole imágenes increíbles, la historia de Atlantis de su destrucción, y algo que lo impactó… la historia de alguien que él conocía… Hitomi… y de cómo otro ser alado se encontraba muy junto a ella.

_-¡Hitomi!_... _no lo hagas_…- alcanzó a decir en el momento en que ese hombre estaba a punto de besarla y la imagen en su totalidad desapareció para despertar exaltado y sudado sobre su cama.

-¿Sean, hijo, te encuentras bien?- dijo la voz de la madre de Hitomi al otro lado de la puerta.

-He… si señora Kansaki…solo fue un sueño…- contestó el muchacho calmándose y volviendo a su cordura.

-Esta bien, buenas noches… descansa- se despidió la madre de Hitomi aun preocupada- Estoy segura que escuche que nombraba a Hitomi…- pensó.

-Maldición,- dijo por la bajo levantándose y yendo hacia el baño a lavarse la cara- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?... es extraño…yo- de pronto los ojos de Sean se abrieron con asombro, al mirarse al espejo vio que algo colgaba de su cuello y de pronto una visión vino a su mente.

_-ho, Hitomi linda… Sean te espero para ir a la universidad pero no bajaste nunca a si que ya se marchó- dijo la señora Kansaki mientras exprimía una naranjas para el desayuno de su hija._

_-Lo se mamá, esperaba que se fuera… necesito hablar contigo…- dijo Hitomi tomando asiento al lado de su madre, la cual la miro con extrañeza._

_-Ocurre algo querida…- Hitomi en silencio bajó la mirada con tristeza._

_-Mamá… yo…verás…- _

-… _no te aflijas Hitomi… se que debes hacerlo…- rompió el silencio la madre de la chica.- Se que regresarás a Gaea, soñé con tu abuela anoche y me dijo que tendrías que irte…_

_-¡En serio!... ¿Y qué mas te dijo?- le preguntó Hitomi muy sorprendida._

_-Tan solo me dijo que tendrías que ser muy fuerte por ti y por quienes amas…- se remitió a decir la señora Kansaki brindándole una sonrisa confortadora a su hija._

_-Ho mamá… - dijo Hitomi entre sollozos abrazando a su madre- explícales a todos si?-_

_-No te preocupes linda... tu padre y tu hermano ya saben todo…pero Sean…- _

_-Dile la verdad mamá, se que Yukari y Amano la corroborarán… el no merece que le mienta…- dijo al fin Hitomi dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre tomando un bolso y un abrigo que había dejado en la escalera de su casa._

_-Adiós hija…- dijo la señora Kansaki desde la puerta._

_-Hasta pronto mamá, volveré… te lo prometo-_

* * *

Hay… creo que ya era hora de que apareciera el malo de la historia, en un principio no quise que fuera él, sin embargo, ahora creo que es perfecto. Ya veremos más adelante lo que pasará…uuu!! Adelanto no les dejo pues arruino la emoción!!

Lo siento por no actualizar si no hasta ahora, la verdad es que ganas tengo... pero tiempo no... mi trabajo me ocupa mucho tiempo! Kumenasae!

Ha!! Muchos agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron reviews Aizar, Sunmy y Lady!!  
Domo Arigatou por su apoyo, es por ustedes que me animo a seguir mi fic, nos leemos en el siguiente!!

El siguiente intentaré actualizarlo este lunes 07

Sahiyonara...

PTA: a Wolf... (a que no te acordaste de algo o!! que pasó una vez el Blockbuster... gracias por la inspiración JA!)


	8. Reencuentros

Lo prometido es deuda... aquí el Capitulo 8... para quienes lo esperaban desde el último y primer capítulo.

Capitulo 8

**Reencuentros...**

Hitomi había caminado sin rumbo fuera del castillo, repasando en su mente lo que hace unos momentos había ocurrido entre ella y Van, todo era tan confuso, sus sentimientos y ese amor que guardó por tanto tiempo en su corazón aun permanecían latentes como la última vez… sin darse cuenta de pronto se encontró el los jardines reales de Fanellia al borde del bosque del dragón…

_- Escaflowne…-_ dijo Hitomi en su mente al momento en que se encontró con el melef de hispano al frente, parecía tan en paz tan antiguo… recordó que fue en ese lugar donde ella se despidió de Van, justo en frente de la tumba de Folken…-_Folken…- _Hitomi desvió su vista y vio la tumba del primer príncipe de Fanellia, a ambos lados las tumbas de lo padres de Van lo acompañaban. Jamás creí que volvería a este lugar…-dijo Hitomi hablando a la tumba de Folken- es incierto… al fin después de que te marchas sigues protegiendo a tu hermano, gracias a tus conocimientos y registros en Asturia encontré lo que buscaba para Van… será muy peligroso cuando lo sepa pero estoy segura de que él sabrá que hacer… al fin y al cabo tú estas aquí y no dejaras que alguien dañe a tu hermano menor ¿No es verdad Folken?-

- Contigo aquí, no creo que alguien se atreva a hacerme daño…-dijo una voz a la espalda de Hitomi. Ella del susto se levanto rápidamente y se volvió para ver de quien se trataba.

- … Van…- dijo ella tensándose al instante.

- Lo siento, no quise asustarte, yo solo…- dijo él bajando su mirada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica con aprehensión.

- Allen, te está buscando, tan solo quise decirte eso… bueno-

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- dijo Hitomi incómoda al recordar que Van había escuchado su "conversación", con Folken.

- Fue un presentimiento, cuando necesito estar solo vengo aquí también, en ocasiones pareciese de que mi hermano estuviera escuchándome, como si estuviera atrapado y desease volver…- dijo Van apoyando una rodilla frente a la tumba de su hermano, Hitomi en silencio escuchó.- Quiero disculparme contigo Hitomi… se que nuestro reencuentro no fue como ni tú ni yo lo esperábamos, a decir verdad, después de ese día nunca espere verte nuevamente…

- ¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Hitomi observando el rostro de Van sin entender sus palabras.

- Hace tres años, en un día de lluvia en el que celebrábamos el fin de la guerra con Zaibach, me encontraba aquí con Merle visitando a mi hermano, de pronto un pilar de luz descendió en el corazón del bosque del dragón… supe de inmediato que se trataba de ti, corrí para alcanzarte sin importar nada más… te ví de pie al borde de la montaña mirando hacia al valle…el acantilado, era tu rostro tus ojos… eras tú…

Recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Van, su memoria se remontó aquel día, una tormenta maldita acaecía a Fanellia, los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban el Bosque del dragón haciéndolo parecer casi de día, el viento huracanado hacía casi imposible avanzar y la lluvia anulaba en su totalidad la visón, a penas podía tantear donde pisaba, lo único que podía sentir eran las gotas de agua golpear su rostro con violencia, no podía oler nada, el frío calaba su piel adormeciéndola, un rayo surcó el cielo deteniendo el tiempo por un instante en donde Van pudo verla, Hitomi estaba de pie al borde observando al vacío profundo del borde del acantilado del Bosque, su rostro en paz destellaba con la luminosidad que le dejaba la columna de luz que la cubría, nada la tocaba, ni la lluvia, ni el viento, la tranquilidad que manaba de su rostro era inquietante, de pronto ella viró y miró a Van directo a los ojos acariciándolo con su mirada justo en el instante que a sus pies la tierra se desmoronaba y caía suavemente risco a bajo. Van se arrojó tras ella tratando de alcanzarla, la velocidad de la caída convirtió a la lluvia en afiladas navajas que hirieron sus alas sin piedad, rasgándolas. Hitomi sin emitir palabra caía velozmente apenas extendiendo su brazo para alcanzar al muchacho.

- ¿y qué sucedió?- dijo Hitomi expectante por el relato del muchacho.

- Caíste… te resbalaste y caíste por él… volé hacia ti pero no pude alcanzarte, la corriente te arrastró rió abajo, a lo largo de el te seguí, intentando rescatarte, pero no lo logré… hasta que al fin tú ya no saliste a flote, estaba oscuro y la tormenta era horrible… yo… me arrojé a las aguas ante mi desesperación, sabía que habías muerto y yo no quise…seguir así…

- ¿De qué estas hablando?-dijo Hitomi más sorprendida que nunca.

- Quise morir junto a ti… sin embargo, en el infierno tampoco me querían, no tengo muchos recuerdos de lo que pasó después, lo que sé es lo que me contó Allen, me encontraron perdido medio muerto en el bosque del dragón, hablando incoherencias… apenas pude reconocer Merle, fue ahí cuando enfermé, confieso que nunca quise recuperarme, si seguí con vida fue por mi gente, la gente de Fanellia, tal y como se lo prometí a Vargas y a mi hermano…pero… ¿Cómo te salvaste?... yo no entiendo- dijo este moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, como intentando recobrar su lucidez.

- Van te equivocas yo jamás estuve en Fanellia, sea quien sea la persona a la que viste ahí esa noche, no era yo, te lo juro… la última ves que estuve en Gaea fue aquí en este mismo lugar donde nos despedimos…- Dijo Hitomi, sin darse cuenta de que había tocado un tema con una herida aun abierta.

- Hitomi, no importa lo que ocurra después, quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidé, y tal y como dijiste esa vez… siempre estarás en mi memoria…

- Van… por favor…- intentó detenerlo Hitomi.

- No descuida… solo te pido que me escuches, nada más eso… Tal vez Allen tenga razón… te he traicionado y te he reemplazado por alguien más, se que me arrepentiré toda la vida, pero él es un hombre libre y aunque no quiera aceptarlo y lo odie por ello Allen te ama tanto o más que yo… y yo soy un Rey ahora y…- Van en enmudeció y se levantó del suelo fijando la vista al cielo, sus palabras confusas y entrecortadas eran más que suficientes para transmitir sus emociones.

- Un rey debe hacer lo que un rey debe como tal…lo sé- dijo ella contemplando a Escaflowne- debes casarte y debes tener hijos y…

- Yo no la amo y nunca la amaré…-dijo Van mirando a la chica, la cual sin poder soportar su mirada le dio la espalda.

- Es increíble que nos estemos despidiendo nuevamente en este mismo lugar… es cruel… ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Hitomi conteniendo las lágrimas en su garganta, Van levantó los brazos con la intención de abrazarla pero de contuvo.

- Tan solo quiero escuchar algo nuevamente…- le dijo él a su oído. Haciendo que Hitomi nuevamente pudiera sentir su presencia.

- ¿Qué?- se limitó a preguntar ahora envolviéndose ella misma con sus brazos, conteniéndose ella misma.

- … tan solo deseo escuchar nuevamente… de tu boca… que me amas Hitomi…- le confesó Van a tropezones aun con un dejo de timidez.

- Aun sigues siendo el mismo muchacho que dejé aquí en este lugar hace tres años…- le contestó la chica volviéndose hacia a él para mirarlo a los ojos con un dejo de melancolía.

- He crecido desde entonces…- dijo Van repasando en su mente en que aquella vez la había dejado irse y en la cual él no fue capaz de…sin pensarlo por un momento Van tomo el rostro de Hitomi entre sus manos y la besó. Hitomi no pudo resistirse ante eso y alzó sus brazos rodeando el cuello del rey, mientras que con sus manos acarició su cabello, Van pudo sentir al fin los labios de ella, la tibieza y la dulzura que solo el beso de quien se ama puede entregar, lentamente bajo sus brazos y la rodeó por la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo contra el de él con extrema delicadeza, mientras su capa también pasaba a cubrirla a ella, como resguardando y protegiendo aquel momento tan esperado por ambos. Después de unos instantes ambos se separaron aun sintiendo la respiración del otro sin dejar de abrazarse mientras sus miradas se toparon siendo cómplices el uno del otro.

- Te amo… Van…-dijo Hitomi mientras unas lágrimas gruesas se dejaron caer por sus mejillas justo en el momento en que ella bajó su mirada y se apartó de los brazos del joven, el cuál se quedó inmóvil, de pie frente a la tumba de su hermano, mientras veía como Hitomi se marchaba dejándolo a él completamente sin alma, vacío y más solo de lo que nunca podrá llegar a estar.

- … por que hermano… Folken ¿por qué?...- susurró Van mientras la tarde caía y los últimos rayos del día se llevaban el momento más doloroso que recordaría.

Hitomi camino casi por inercia de regreso por donde había venido, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y caían sin control por su rostro, no sollozaba ni hacía ruido… solo eran lágrimas. El dolor que sentía era tan inmenso que no podía comprenderlo, su cabeza parecía querer explotar al igual que su corazón… no entendía nada, la desesperación y la confusión la hicieron acelerar el paso sin darse cuenta, tropezando de vez en cuando sin poder evitarlo, como tratando de huir de sí misma, si con ello de algo servía apaciguar lo que cargaba con ella… ese sentimiento que deseaba con toda su alma no sentir, pero que a la vez la hacía fuerte… no, pensó, se sentía débil e indefensa… estaba enamorada. Se apoyó en un árbol apenas sosteniendo su cuerpo y por fin dejó salir todo su dolor, donde nadie la escuchara ni pudiera verla, lloró y gritó por él con todas sus fuerzas. Lejos de ahí pero compartiendo el mismo dolor Van sentado a un lado de la tumba de Folken apoyando su espalda en la lápida donde yacía el cuerpo de su hermano sostenía el filo de su espada con fuerza con las manos desnudas, en medio de una oscuridad absoluta apenas iluminado con el brillo de la luna azul, la sangre escurría suave y lentamente por la hoja de su espada la cual apoyada verticalmente sobre su pecho lo hacía abrazar su destino; lentamente observó con sus ojos vacíos como un hilo de sangre rodó hasta llegar al final de la espada y caer a la tierra donde él había enterrado la punta, no deseaba ser rey, ¿Qué haría ahora?... imaginó que sería de su vida desde mañana, nunca más poder volver a tocarla, ella nunca más lo vería solo a él…otro hombre la tendrá a su lado… _Allen…_ sin poder evitarlo la imagen de ambos juntos hizo que el filo de su espada se enterrara aun más en sus manos provocando que un hilo de sangre más grueso resbalara por la hoja yendo a caer al mismo lugar que la anterior. Nunca pudo olvidar aquella vez en que vio con sus propios ojos como ellos se besaban en el puente bajo la lluvia en la cuidad de Phalas, siempre sintió celos se Allen por aquel suceso, en ese entonces era solo un chico, demasiado joven para competir con la experiencia de Allen y demasiado impetuoso y tímido para expresarse con la chica que amaba.

- Amo Van… extrañas a Hitomi… verdad… tú la amas… ¿No es así?... no me equivoco…- Las palabras de Merle eran la voz de su corazón, e incluso aquella vez quiso negarlo infantilmente.

En realidad, después de todo, prefería ahora que ella se marchase, no soportaría verla al lado de alguien más, menos al lado de su mejor amigo y compañero de armas… su rival… preferiría que ella nunca más pareciera en su vida y creer que en verdad aquel día ella murió en las aguas del río que bordea al bosque del Dragón, era egoísta de su parte y lo sabía… pero la amaba demasiado como para soportar siquiera verla… amando a otro que no fuese él.

- ¿Hermano, que harías tú…? si estuvieses aquí, tú serias Rey y yo podría marcharme con Hitomi a la luna fantasma y vivir con ella ahí, podríamos visitarte y todo sería perfecto… hermano… no quiero ser rey… no quiero casarme con Niviam, yo solo quiero estar con ella…-

- No debes dejarla ir…- dijo una voz de repente que hizo a Van reaccionar de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Hermano?...-Preguntó Van al vacío, en medio de la oscuridad, dejando caer estrepitosamente su espada al suelo. Hacia un frío horrible era muy tarde y no se había percatado de cuantas horas había permanecido sentado ahí al lado de la tumba de su hermano, pero por la posición de las estrellas era horas pasada la medianoche, de su boca un vaho caliente dibujaba la humedad y las frías noches de Fanellia.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- dijo una voz conocida. -¿Hitomi, eres tú?- era la voz de Allen que a su vez era acompañado por varios guardias, más atrás Chid también los seguía.

- ¿Allen?-dijo Van recuperando un poco su conciencia.

- ¡Maldición!, ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? ¡Tienes en alerta a toda la guardia de palacio completa! ¡¿Dónde está Hitomi!?- preguntó Allen mientras miraba a la espalda de Van buscando con su mirada.

- ¿Hitomi?... yo…- preguntó Van desconcertado.- Ella se fue a palacio hace horas, yo…

- ¿No está contigo?- Dijo Allen frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

- He… no ¿Ocurre algo?, ella y yo hablamos un poco aquí, pero se fue y no se…-

- No está Van, Hitomi no está por ningún lado, ha desaparecido…- las palabras de Allen golpearon el corazón del rey azotándolo en su pecho.

- ¡Hay que buscarla, pudo haberle ocurrido algo!- Dijo Van ahora sintiendo el frío de la noche.

- ¡General!, la hemos encontrado…- dijo uno de los guardias jefe de palacio que se acercó al grupo.

- ¿La encontraron? ¿Dónde?- dijo Allen con ansiedad pero con un evidente alivio.

- No se como llegó hasta ahí, mi Señor, se encontraba a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí muy cerca de los nidos de los dragones del valle, gracias a dios que no llegó hasta ahí, está en su casa señor, su hermana, la Joven Celena la esta atendiendo, estaba muy confundida.- dijo el hombre mientras intentaba explicarse, sin embargo Van lo interrumpió.

- ¡¿Por qué no fue llevada a palacio?!- habló Van con enfado, captando nuevamente las miradas de los presentes.

- He… bueno…- tartamudeó el guardia.

- Ella se negó a ser conducida hasta allá… querido…- contestó una voz femenina a la espalda del guardia.- un rostro casi idéntico al de Hitomi, cubierta por un capa gruesa de noche, miraba dócilmente al rostro descolocado de Van.

- ¿Niviam?- preguntó Van, recobrando su compostura sorprendido.

- Estaba tan preocupada por ti, no quise…- dijo ella con tono extraño.

- Vuelve a palacio Niviam, no es bueno que estés aquí, iré para ver como está Hitomi y regresaré contigo, por favor, regresen a descansar- Dijo Van tomando camino. Allen observó el rostro del Rey con detenimiento y supo de inmediato que algo había cambiado.

- Van ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Allen en un susurro, sin que nadie más escuchara cuando este pasó por su lado. En ese instante el Caballero vio que este tenía sus manos cubiertas en sangre y sus ropas manchadas con ella. Busco a su alrededor y encontró la espada del Rey desenvainada tirada en el suelo al lado de la tumba de Folken.

- Estoy bien, no preguntes más Allen…eso no te incumbe y créeme, que no te importará- dijo Van apenas en un susurro, mientras regresaba en sus pasos recordando que debía recoger su espada.

En casa de Allen, Hitomi en su cama era atendida por Celena, la cual muy preocupada la miraba preguntándose que podía haberla dejado en ese estado tan nervioso.

_- su vestido estaba todo rasgado… como si la hubieran perseguido en el bosque, sin embrago, no parece haber sido atacada…- _pensaba la joven que de vez en cuando suspiraba conteniendo su preocupación.

- Tranquila Celena… estoy bien, tan solo me asuste y me desesperé más de lo que pude aguantar, eso es todo, ya estoy aquí y me encuentro más calmada, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Hitomi tomando la muñeca de Celena para que esta la escuchara.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió Hitomi?... no me mientas… estuviste llorando, lo sé por tus ojos…- preguntó la joven con avidez.

- Si te digo, te lastimaré, Celena…- se limitó a contestar Hitomi.

- ¿Tiene que ver con el Rey, cierto?-

- ¿Cómo…?

- Si me dices que me lastimarás, es por que tiene que ver con mi hermano…y…

- Celena, si puedo evitarlo, no volveré a lastimar a Allen, te lo juro, Van ahora será parte de mi pasado en Gaea…Pronto me iré, y regresaré a casa.- Dijo Hitomi mirando a través de su ventana hacia la luna fantasma.

- No Hitomi, por favor no hagas eso,- dijo Celena con alarma- No veas a todos los de Gaea como tu pasado…aun hay quienes esperarían por ti toda la vida…-

- ¿lo dices por Allen?- preguntó Hitomi mirando a Celena con aprecio.

- La verdad, si lo digo por mi hermano…el…

- ¡Hitomi!- Allen entraba en la habitación de ella yendo inmediatamente a su lado.- ¿Estás bien?.

- He… Allen, si estoy bien, siento haberlos preocupado de esta manera, me perdí de vuelta…-

- Eso no importa ya, solo…-

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó Van entrando al cuarto detrás de Allen conteniendo sus deseos de abrazarla.

- He, si estoy bien… ¿Allen, puedes dejarme a solas con Van unos minutos?- dijo Hitomi de pronto, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

- Pero…- intentó alegar Allen, con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

- Descuida solo serán unos instantes, luego prometo descansar… ¿Si?-

- De acuerdo,- contestó Allen besando la mano de la chica mientras que con efecto quitó un mechón de cabello que cubría parte de su cara acariciando el contorno de su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo Van desvió su mirada apretando los puños con fuerza haciendo que las yagas de sus manos sangraran nuevamente.

El amanecer ya puntaba entre las colinas de Fanellia, la noche se había llevado consigo todo el dolor y las lágrimas, sin embargo, el sentimiento y el recuerdo los mantendría juntos.

El joven Rey se sentó a un costado de la cama de Hitomi, su mirada estaba llena de ternura, las palabras estaban de más y así por varios minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio mirándose.

- me marcharé pronto…- dijo al fin Hitomi.

- Lo sé, me lo esperaba…- respondió el muchacho sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿en cuanto tiempo será la boda?- preguntó ella, tratando de parecer fuerte.

- Aun no lo sé, tal vez en algunas semanas, si debo hacerlo, es mejor hacerlo rápido…-

- Creo que es la mejor opción… yo solo quiero irme con la seguridad que estarás bien… cuando fui a Asturia, descubrí algo Van…-Dijo Hitomi incorporándose y apoyando con dificultad su espalda en el dosel de su cama, Van quiso ayudarla pero ella se lo impidió colocando su mano sobre el pecho de él deteniéndolo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, verdad?- dijo el joven Rey frunciendo el ceño, él ya sabía perfectamente cuando Hitomi quería hablar en serio.

- Van, es algo serio… tus análisis arrojaron índices de sustancias psicotrópicas…-dijo la chica con preocupación.

- De qué hablas?... – dijo Van desconociendo por completo la palabra.

- Estabas siendo drogado… te estaban envenenando muy lenta y cautelosamente… dosis en pequeñas cantidades durante un tiempo prolongado de ingesta pueden llevarte a una muerte segura… Van alguien quiere verte muerto, eso es seguro…- dijo la chica mirando fijamente el rostro sorprendido del rey.

- Eso… no… ¿Estas segura?...- se limitó a preguntar Van, llevándose una mano a su pecho, conmocionado por la noticia.

- Confía en mí, nadie debe saberlo, solo tú, cuida de quien te traiga tu comida y todo cuanto comas o bebas… así pronto descubrirás quien está detrás de todo esto.

Por algunas horas, Hitomi habló con Van a solas en su cuarto, afuera de él Allen, preocupado permanecía de pie esperando a que terminaran.

- no te preocupes Allen- dijo una dulce voz a la espalda del Caballero Caelí.

- ¿Celena? ¿Qué haces…?- intentó decir Allen, nerviosos al verse descubierto.

- Ella me prometió, que no volvería a hacerte daño…- se limitó a decir Celena siguiendo de largo por el pasillo, dejando a Allen confundido.

* * *

MI NA TOMODACHI ANATABA...! HARIGATO CODAE MAS!! por su apoyo, no tendré tanto tiempo de aquí en edelante para actualizar, si tengo suerte tal vez suba uno el viernes, si no es así seran dos el proximo lunes... ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SI ALGUIEN TIENE IDEAS O SUGERENCIAS BIENVENIDAS SERÁN, PUES EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ME ESCUENTRO EN UNA ENCRUCIJADA CON RESPECTO A VAN... ¬¬ ??, DEJEN REVIEWS!! ADIOS NOS LEEMOS!


	9. Revelaciones

**Explicaciones de mi desaparición despues, vamos a leer.**

* * *

Capitulo 9

**Revelaciones.**

Cual era su destino… era la única pregunta que un joven se formulaba en su cabeza, se encontraba solo de pie frente a la tumba de abuela de Hitomi, en su mano izquierda un cuadernillo de cubiertas extrañas llamaba la atención, estaba rodeado por unas cuerdas doradas que resplandecían en medio de la oscuridad que traía consigo la tarde, una nieve suave comenzaba a caer dejando a todo el lugar sumergido en un silencio absoluto, nadie se encontraba a su alrededor y por más que lo intentase no podía escuchar nada más que sus pensamientos golpear su cabeza una y otra vez.. ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que ella se había marchado a Gaea… Fanelia, pensó el muchacho apretando con más fuerza aquel cuadernillo y al mismo tiempo un dije que colgaba de su cuello brilló con un fulgor suave pero no desapercibido; Sean lucía diferente, su actitud su mirada ya no era la misma, su apariencia engarbada resaltaba aun más con el gran abrigo negro que llevaba puesto lo hacía verse alto y elegante, una brisa sutil removió sus cabellos haciéndolo despertar de sus pensamientos había permanecido ya mas de una hora ahí de pié e inmóvil y no había obtenido nada más que solo preguntas sin formular y respuestas silenciosas.

-¿Qué debo hacer… usted debe saber algo verdad?- dijo con voz apenas audible casi en un susurro, la solapa de su abrigo estaba levantada ocultando su cuello y gran parte de su rostro, el cual se mostraba muy deteriorado, sus ojos grises y penetrantes ya no denotaban esa fuerza que antes poseían, lucían perdidos en sí mismos, el cansancio y noches sin poder conciliar sueño eran evidentes en su tono de voz y en la expresión de su rostro.- ¿Qué debo hacer?... ahora todo es distinto… mi vida fue una mentira…

-Busca respuestas donde no las hay… mi señor…- dijo una voz a la espalda del muchacho, un viejo hombre se manifestaba incorpóreamente, vestido con ropas extrañas hablaba con voz solemne y segura.

-Ya te he dicho que no me importa nada de lo que tengas que decir…- respondió Sean con mirada triste apenas sorprendido por la repentina aparición del anciano, mientras dirigía su rostro hacia el cielo dejando que unos copos de nieve tocaran su piel.

-Usted debe tomar el lugar que le corresponde mi señor, entre su gente, debe derrocar al rey mestizo de Fanelia y traer de vuelta a su clan a vida nuevamente… hemos esperado que el momento llegase hace tanto tiempo, ahora es el tiempo de su venida…- el viejo anciano se acercó más a Sean desplegando unas alas blancas mientras le extendía una mano inclinando su cabeza.

-Ya se todo lo que necesito saber de los Riuyins… un clan maldito que se autodestruyó por su sed de poder y sabiduría… ¿Qué acaso eso no les enseñó lo suficiente?, deberían quedarse donde están, tal ves ese sea su destino desde un principio- respondió el muchacho haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del sacerdote, mientras su pensamiento se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

-Usted es el último de los Ruiyins vivo de nuestro pueblo… el más poderoso de todos, el que realmente debe ser el señor del nuevo mundo…-

-Aun existe otro, esta el rey de Fanelia… - dijo Sean mientras una imagen de Hitomi cruzó por su mente y unas palabras al aire resonaron en su cabeza…"_jamás lo olvidaré_".

-El es un rey manchado con el designio equivocado de su madre… Varie cometió un error al querer forjar un destino diferente, al fin de todo el poder de Atlantis la traicionó a ella y a su estirpe, una sombra negra pesa en la sangre de los reyes de Fanelia y por más que lo intenten no podrán cambiar el camino que ya fue elegido…- el viejo observaba cada reacción del muchacho que aun imperturbable no demostraba emoción con ninguna de las palabras dichas por el viejo.

-Eso no me importa, no es mi responsabilidad, yo solo quiero…- Sean enmudeció mientras otro recuerdo venía a su mente.

_-¿Dónde esta Hitomi, Yukari? Por que no me quieren decir lo que pasó con ella, nadie habla de ella, ¡desaparece de la noche a la mañana y nadie hace nada!- Sean estaba de pie descontrolado ante un silencio generalizado. La madre de Hitomi había reunido a todos en casa ese día, en sus manos portaba un extraño cuadernillo, Sean ya lo había visto anteriormente en el cuarto de Hitomi, muchas veces ella se sentaba horas a escribir en él, sin embargo, jamás dejó que nadie lo leyese._

_-Se que esto es muy difícil de decir y por más que te lo expliquemos, no lo creerás, es por ello que te voy a entregar la historia completa contada por quien debió decirte la verdad…- decía la madre de Hitomi levantándose y acercándose a Sean._

_-No comprendo nada…- se limitó a contestar el chico recibiendo en sus manos el cuadernillo. Yukari y su novio Amano se levantaron al mismo tiempo y salieron por la puerta de la estancia de la casa de los Kansaki dejando a Sean solo._

_-Este es el diario de Hitomi, en él se encuentran las razones de muchos de los secretos que ella llevaba consigo todo el tiempo… y en especial el por qué del que ella jamás hubiera correspondido a tus sentimientos.- dijo Yukari antes de salir siendo apoyada con una sonrisa por parte de la madre de su mejor amiga._

_-Si tienes algunas preguntas Yukari y yo estaremos fuera esperando…- dijo Amano mientras tomó la mano de su novia y ambos salieron de la casa con rumbo al patio en donde el hermano de Hitomi mataba el tiempo jugando con una pelota de baseball._

_-Sean examinó con cuidado el diario que portaba en sus manos y recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, aquella vez Hitomi se encontraba en su habitación a penas alumbrada por la luz de la mesita de noche, sobre su tocador un había algo… él había venido a buscarla para bajar a cenar, pero como secretamente lo hacía se quedó unos momentos mirándola en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto, oculto en la sombra del pasillo, le gustaba mirar sus reacciones su rostro su cuerpo… y fue cuando algo distinto sucedió, ella estaba llorando sollozando de manera casi inaudible para nadie, apoyó su cabeza sobre ese objeto y el muchacho vio como por un leve segundo el libro brilló… para su sorpresa justo en ese momento Hitomi lo descubrió._

_-¿Sean? ¿Desde cuando estas ahí?- había preguntado, a lo que el muchacho se excusó hábilmente, simulando que estaba entrando en el cuarto._

_-Tu madre nos llama a cenar Hitomi…- dijo él acercándose al lado de ella y echando un vistazo a lo que fuere que tenía en su tocador. Era un extraño diario en donde una escritura extraña estaba grabada en su portada._

_-Bajo en un momento ¿Si?- dijo ella brindando una de sus mejores sonrisas para esconder sus lágrimas._

_-¿Qué es eso?-dijo el muchacho siendo vencido por su curiosidad, extrañamente atraído por ese objeto._

_-Ha… solo es un pequeño obsequio de una amiga peluda…- respondió ella ante un evidente brillo en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido ante la vista del joven._

_-¿Peluda?- trató de aclararse._

_-He! Solo bromeo…no me tomes atención- dijo levantándose y yendo a cerrar una de sus ventanas que daba una vista hermosa a una noche de luna llena, en ese momento Sean tomó el diario en un impulso y lo observó detenidamente._

_-Esas letras… me parecen familiares… ¿Es alguna clase de escritura antigua?- preguntó al aire, Hitomi al ver esto corrió y le arrancó el diario de las manos guardándolo con recelo y cuidado en el cajón de su buró._

_-No quiero que lo vuelvas a tomar por favor…- dijo ella un tanto incómoda._

_-Lo siento yo no quise ser entrometido… solo tenía curiosidad… lo lamento Kansaki- dijo el muchacho sin poder quitarse esa extraña sensación de su cuerpo, nunca antes había sentido esa conmoción dentro de él, nunca antes había sufrido un sentimiento de pertenencia más descabellado e incomprensible por un objeto como ahora.- esas letras- pensó- son extrañas._

Sean leyó todas y cada una de las palabras del diario, supo de la historia personal que ella cargaba consigo todos los días, supo del hombre que cambió su vida, era un Rey… su nombre era Van Fanel… ese era el sujeto que la abandonó y que jamás había vuelto por ella, ahora lo entendía todo, ahora conocía la razón de que ella siempre estuviese triste, conoció la guerra, los secretos del mundo…y lo especial que era Hitomi, era increíble todo cuanto vivió… pero en ese momento no lo creyó, él era un hombre de ciencia, teoría y no fantasía… para él, solo era una historia… solo un cuento de hadas… una mentira. Luego de leer fue el turno de quienes habían participado en cierto punto en la historia, Yukari corroboró todo cuanto pudo junto con Amano y la madre de Hitomi, pero aun así no lo creyó, la buscó por diferentes medios, hizo mover a sus amigos en la policía, pero por más que buscaron no había rastro de ella… _es como si hubiera desaparecido de este mundo_, dijo un día su contacto al reunirse en privado con Sean.

Cuando ya había perdido esperanza y razón lógica fue cuando sucedió y toda su verdad fue rebelada, su estirpe, él era ahora parte de la historia sin pedirlo… pero aunque no lo reconociera lo deseaba, aunque para él fuera una mentira, si algo de ello fuera verdad quería formar parte. Ese día supo muy en el fondo que todo era cierto… al fin pudo leer aquellas palabras sobre el diario de Hitomi, ahora eran claras como si siempre hubiese sabido leerlas… "_destino…_" en el idioma de los antiguos habitantes de Atlantis.

-La leyenda del dragón debe seguir su curso, usted debe tomar su lugar en la historia y lo sabe… es preciso hacerlo… nosotros no podemos seguir interfiriendo en el designio- dijo el viejo.

-¿De que me hablas?- dijo Sean fingiendo desconocer todo.

-El poder de Atlantis… deseamos la redención creando un mundo a partir de la destrucción de nuestro pueblo, les dimos el poder de los Riuyins a quienes no lo merecían, los humanos se corroen con facilidad y su mente es estrecha, no comprenden la magnitud del poder que pueden llegar a tener, lo desperdician en guerras y muertes sin sentido… como ese tal Isaac de la luna azul su ambición se acercó un poco a la nuestra pero en el camino su codicia y su débil convicción lo acabaron-

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- preguntó Sean sin mostrar reacción.

-Revive a nuestra gente, usa el poder de Atlantis y trae a los Riuyins de nuevo a este mundo- dijo el anciano clavando los ojos en la nuca del muchacho.

-Quieres que sea el armagedón del mundo… baya…- dijo el muchacho dibujando algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro, una mueca mezclada con desagrado y fastidio- hay un pasaje bíblico que habla de que los ángeles regresarán a este mundo a soltar las calamidades que nos destruirán… pero te equivocas yo no soy dios… pierdes tu tiempo anciano… de mi no obtendrás lo que buscas, no soy estúpido para ser manipulado tu antojo y conveniencia, si ustedes fueron tan inútiles como para auto destruir su propia utopía, no seré yo quien venga y lo arregle, mejor busca al rey de Fanelia tal vez a él le importe, lo que es a mí pueden quedarse donde están.

-Él no puede hacerlo, es mestizo, la misma sangre ruin de los humanos corre por sus venas…- dijo en viejo con desprecio.

-Los humanos no son viles, solo son débiles…vete y déjame en paz- el muchacho guardó el diario en su chaqueta y se dispuso a caminar sin antes despejar la nieve que tapaba el nombre de la abuela de Hitomi en la lápida. Ante esto el anciano reaccionó.

-La chica puede ser suya…- ante estas palabras, Sean abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No metas a Hitomi en esto…- respondió él con molestia, siendo notado por el viejo.

-Si usted no va a Gaea, ella será de otro…el caballero de los cielos a aprendido a usar el poder de Atlantis y actualmente ella a sido convocada por él…- dijo el viejo a cien y a ciertas de que Sean no lo pasaría por alto.

-¿A qué te refieres, acaso ella no se encuentra con ese Rey?- preguntó el muchacho mirando fijamente a la imagen flotante frente a sí.

-Ella ha sido llamada, pero el Rey no fue quien la ha convocado… en su lugar el caballero de los cielos la ha llamado y ella respondió ante el poder de Atlantis que él ha usado…-

-¿El poder de Atlantis? ¡Se supone que ese poder no es manipulable, como puede ser…!-

-El poder de Atlantis… es el poder de los deseos, mi señor… todo aquel que lo descubra puede usarlo… si usted no regresa a su tierra, ella será de el caballero de los…

-¡¿Quién es ese caballero?! ¡en ningún momento Hitomi hablo de él!- dijo Sean acercándose amenazadoramente al sacerdote perdiendo su imparcialidad, el viejo al lograr entrar en él sonrió maliciosamente mientras agachaba su cabeza ocultándose ante los ojos inquisidores del joven que con la respiración entrecortada hacía esfuerzos por controlarse.

-Le llamaron Allen Shezard… él la tiene ahora…- dijo sentenciadoramente. Sean palideció aun más retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos apretando los puños de sus manos al punto de herirse con sus propias uñas, recordó las palabras trazadas en el diario de ella.

_-Allen Shezard, el mas grande esgrimista de toda Gaea… me propuso que me casara con él… era apuesto y valiente…-_

-No lo permitiré, aceptaré que ella sea feliz si en su corazón solo está Van Fanel, pero Allen Shezard no… ese hombre no la tendrá…- dijo Sean con decisión haciendo que el dije brillara con fulgor.

-Venga con nosotros mi señor… venga y haga renacer a su raza, y todo cuanto quiera se hará realidad…- dijo el viejo con un tono oculto de triunfo.

-Estúpido anciano, me has dado la información que quería, nunca dije que los traería de vuelta, solo quería saber del poder de Atlantis, al fin y al cabo no eres el único que se ha comunicado conmigo y me ha dicho lo que necesitaba saber, es verdad tienes razón… la sangre de los humanos los corroe…- el viejo miró a Sean con desconcierto pero a la vez con temor.

-¿De quien habla?- preguntó el viejo.

-De quien posee unas alas más poderosas que las tuyas, tanto así que se han vuelto negras…- respondió el muchacho.

-Folken?...- titubeó el anciano.

-Exacto, el primer príncipe de Fanelia, si lo tienes prisionero, deberías ser mas cuidadoso… él es mucho más poderoso que tú, me contó cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones, y no formaré parte de ellas, no poseo tu maldad, y por ello no interferiré con el camino de Hitomi, pero tampoco dejaré que le hagan daño, para ello pongo mi poder a su disposición…- y dicho esto Sean hizo desaparecer a la imagen incorpórea del sacerdote con su propio poder, el cual con un rostro descolocado se desvaneció en el aire.

-¿Qué harás ahora…?- dijo una voz diferente proveniente de su espalda.

-¿Lograste llegar a él… Folken?- dijo Sean volteándose y mirando al espíritu del hermano de Van.

-Solo por un leve segundo, los viejos poderes de los sacerdotes son fuertes y a pesar de que Hitomi se encuentra en Gaea me es difícil llegar a Van… ahora ya es tarde la intervención de los magos a sido completada, han copiado la imagen de la chica en una de ellos y…-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Allen Shezard está con Hitomi?- dijo Sean mirando al príncipe con reproche.

-No puedo hacer mucho si no puedo hablar con mi hermano…- dijo Folken bajando la cabeza.

-Está bien iré a Gaea y lo ayudaré, sin embargo, no cumpliré mi promesa, tu has roto la tuya al ocultarme la verdad, ahora yo también lo haré, no dejaré que nadie más se la lleve nunca ni Allen Shezard ni tu hermano, todos has sido unos inútiles que solo la han hecho sufrir, llegó el momento en que la historia cambie a mi favor- declaró el muchacho levantando su dije al cielo.

-Espera…- trató de decir Folken.

-Descuida, no le haré nada a tu hermano, tan solo arreglaré un poco las cosas, yo no miento ni engaño, solo ocultaré mis intenciones- y dicho esto un pilar de luz descendió sobre Sean absorbiéndolo en su interior y elevándolo en el cielo nocturno. En su lugar el diario de Hitomi quedó olvidado en el suelo nevado frío.

Una noche fría arreciaba en Fanelia dentro de palacio, Van se encontraba solo en un gran comedor, bebiendo solo de su copa, casi en penumbra su comida estaba intacta y el fuego de la chimenea ardía silenciosamente, mañana contraería matrimonio con Niviam y Hitomi se encontraba lejos de él… aun recordada como se sentían sus labios, la sensación de paz de tenerla en sus brazos solo para él, la extrañaba la necesitaba junto a él, toda esa noche sería para ella para despedirla en su mente y guardarla en su corazón, aun no sabía como sería su vida después de ello y no quería pensarlo tampoco.

-Amo Van… debe ir a descansar…- hablo Merle desde la puerta que hacía un buen tiempo hacia guardia al silencio del rey.

-Estoy bien aquí Merle, vete tú a dormir… quiero estar solo…- le contestó el joven sin mas emoción.

-Mi señor no se haga más daño… no piense en ella…- decía la joven gato con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No me hago daño Merle… pensar en ella aquí en medio de mi soledad me da el valor que necesito para no correr tras ella y poder cumplir con mis deberes de Rey… así lo quisimos ambos… así quedará todo ahora…- Van se sirvió más vino y siguió bebiendo acomodándose en el sillón ante el fuego rojizo de la chimenea, mientras Merle en silencio bajo la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

* * *

**Amigos!! Kume nasae!! ¿Saben lo que es tener 5 capítulos listos y que un maldito virus los haya acabado…? Bueno… asi fue… me ha costado recobrar nuevamente todo lo que ya tenía escrito… pero seguiré adelante, gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews Sunmy, Lady no os preocupeis que de esta historia hay para mucho más. A moonmasterakasha gracias por tus felicitaciones me llena de satisfacción el saber que te gustó mi fic gracias por tu sugerencias créeme que no las pasaré por alto, al contrario. En fin nos leemos pronto eso espero (mientras agarro mi tarro a patadas).- o!!**

**Atte.**

**Delaied.**


	10. El giro del destino

CAPITULO 10

**El giro del destino.**

En Fanelia todo estaba listo, era un día hermoso de comienzos de primavera el suave viento acariciaba las planicies deleitando a los invitados que con anticipación al gran suceso ya habían acaecido hace varios días a la ciudad de Fanelia en donde el castillo del Samurai era el centro de todas las atenciones. En palacio todos corrían de aquí para allá arreglando los últimos detalles, Van se encontraba en su habitación... había amanecido y durante toda la noche no pudo dormir, durante esa noche vagó durante horas por el palacio buscando sosiego, sin embargo, no pudo encontrarlo, sus pasos eran inconsistentes pero profundos en un piso de piedra oscuro y húmedo, los pasillos de palacio se sentían mas fríos y desiertos de como él los recordaba, sin saberlo se encontró con su cuarto, sólo, en medio del silencio se quedó viendo su traje para la boda era grandioso digno de los más grandes reyes, reflejo del esplendor en que Fanelia se encontraba, una punzada en su corazón se hizo presente al pensar que ese traje era la culminación de su esfuerzo durante años… esfuerzo que hizo por ella… la imagen del rostro de Hitomi se dibujó efímeramente ante sus ojos desapareciendo en medio de la penumbra, ahora todo ello sería un sueño… nada de lo que hizo sirvió… o valió la pena… se dejó caer sobre su cama y quiso soñar con aquella chica que le había robado el alma y la vida, pero hasta eso le fue negado, el sueño se había esfumado, en su lugar solo había desesperación, amargura y el dolor más indescriptible que hubiera experimentado.

- deberías prepararte, ya casi es la hora- dijo la voz de un hombre a la espalda de Van era Allen listo y vestido para la ocasión, como general del ejercito de Van, lucía imponente y fuerte, en sus ojos escondía la satisfacción de un hombre que había ganado el mayor tesoro de toda su vida, pero a la vez notaba una preocupación inconsciente por quien era su rival y su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Allen?- preguntó Van con el tono de voz más calmado posible, sin embargo, fue en vano en él se podía notar la mala noche traída a cuestas y la confusión de sus pensamientos.

- Nadie se atreve a molestarte, por ello vine yo- respondió el Caballero con tranquilidad acercándose al joven rey a paso decidido. Van lo hizo detenerse levantando su mano.

- Hitomi… ella…- balbuceó el joven Rey.

- Ella esta abajo, viene conmigo… iremos tras de ti al bajar…-

- ¿¡Por que dejaste que ella viniera Allen!?- dijo Van poniéndose de pie y mirando al caballero con indignación al hacer esto un listón para el cabello cayó al suelo suavemente.

- No pude evitarlo, ella quiso estar aquí… Van…- respondió este con pesadumbre, al ver que hasta en el último momento, ella estaba en el pensamiento de Van, este con mirada desierta bajo la mirada sin más expresión en su rostro de la que pudiera fingir.

- Iré enseguida…puedes esperar afuera- le ordenó e rey, a lo que Allen obedeció al instante saliendo presuroso cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y esperando de pie en el pasillo recordó lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás.

_- Creo que no es prudente que vayas Hitomi..- Allen vestido elegantemente miraba a la chica de la luna fantasma fijamente, ella con delicadeza se arreglaba el cabello frente al tocador de Enzia… la madre de Allen._

_- Descuida… no debes preocuparte por mí… esto debe pasar tarde o temprano, es mejor si lo hago de esta manera, además…- Ella silenció y miró al caballero a los ojos a través del espejo- tú estarás ahí…¿verdad?._

_- Eso no quiere decir nada Hitomi… yo se bien que tú y Van…- evidentemente a Allen le molestaba siquiera pensar en ello y Hitomi lo notó._

_- Me iré Allen... apenas Van celebre esta boda me marcharé… ya esta decidido... deseo regresar a casa, aquí ya no hay nada para mí… no quiero que nadie más se entere…- Hitomi miraba seriamente su reflejo en el espejo, un silencio profundo reinó entre ambos... Allen sabía que esa era su oportunidad si no la última que tendría._

_- Hitomi... no quiero que te marches... pero tampoco soy tu dueño para impedir que hagas tu voluntad... y decidas tu destino... pero si puedo decidir el mío...- Allen acercándose a Hitomi colocó una de sus manos en su pecho inclinando su cabeza demostrando la caballerosidad y elegancia tan única que Allen Shezard poseía._

_- ¿Allen?...- dijo Hitomi volviéndose hacia al caballero mirándolo con extrañeza sin comprender del todo._

_- ... es muy claro para mí... has vuelto como tantas veces lo desee... prometí que solo querría tu felicidad... ahora Van... él... - Allen nervioso no lograba expresarse con claridad y a Hitomi le sorprendió aun más.- Si te marchas yo me iré contigo... - sentenció ante unos ojos conmocionados de Hitomi la cuál descolocada trataba de articular palabras que solo se transformaban en balbuceos._

_- Allen... yo... no... - _

_- Por favor, no me rechaces sin darme una oportunidad, se muy bien que jamás podré competir con el amor de un rey, Van puede darte mucho más que yo y lo sé... lo que yo te ofrezco puede ser miserable al lado de todo un reino... pero hay algo que ni Van pudo cumplir y que yo te doy por entero..._

_- Allen..._

_- Hitomi... yo te esperé, yo, cambié mi vida entera, mi forma de ser... por que comprendí lo que eras... y lo que eres para mí, cumplí mi promesa de esperart...- en un arranque Hitomi abrazó a Allen ocultando su rostro en el cuello de este, el caballero podía sentir las pequeñas convulsiones de un llanto silencioso...- Hitomi... _

_- No digas nada Allen... solo abrázame... - se escucharon las palabras ahogadas de la chica que despertando de su pasividad temblaba en los brazos del caballero._

- "_¿Tanto lo ama?"- penso Allen en silencio mientras cobijaba a Hitomi en sus brazos, compartiendo la misma desesperación de no poder hacer nada en lo absoluto dentro de ambos se cobijaba el sentimiento más bello y más doloroso que se pudiese sentir._

No muy lejos de ahí en lo profundo del bosque del dragón un pilar de luz descendía en medio de los nidos de los dragones de tierra del valle, y un joven de rostro afilado y hermoso apareció desplegando unas alas blancas.

- ¿Así que esto es Gaea?- murmuró en un susurro mientras era rodeado por cinco dragones dispuestos a atacar, los gruñidos de estos eran aterradores, pero a pesar de ello Sean se mantenía tranquilo.- ¿Van a matarme?- preguntó este mirando directamente a los ojos a uno de los dragones el cual tenía uno de los ojos ciegos. - ¿Tu eres el líder... ? Debes dejarme pasar... alguna vez ustedes y nosotros fuimos hermanos y amigos... no debes revelarte frente a mí... - dijo Sean levantando una de sus manos y extendiéndola hacia el dragón, mientras extendía sus alas, el cual al instante bajó la cabeza siendo seguido por el resto de la manada, el muchacho caminó hacia la bestia y acarició la enorme cabeza de este con seguridad; el gran dragón suavemente cerró los ojos y le abrió paso al joven el cual se perdió en la espesura del bosque del Valle de Fanelia.

- Descuida amigo pronto volveremos a estar todos juntos... y ustedes nunca mas tendrán que vivir escondidos del mundo...- Sean caminó guiado por sus instintos, recordando cada suceso que había vivido y cada decisión tomada que ahora lo tenían en ese lugar, cada paso que daba se transformaba en ansiedad a punto de estallar, no supo como ni cuando había tomado aquella decisión pero, estaba dispuesto a sumirlo, ahora ya nada más importaba que Hitomi, y haría cualquier cosa por tenerla a su lado, ahora él formaba parte de su historia y nada ni nadie podría hacer que se arrepintiese.

Van lentamente de vistió casi por inercia, reaccionando a lo que se estaba trasformando en su propia condena. Abajo Hitomi en silencio aguardaba por el momento en que tendría que verlo, lucía serena y calmada, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco muy elegante y digno de la salvadora de toda Gaea, quienes estaban ahí esperando al Rey se quedaban prendidos mirando la sencillez de la belleza de la chica, no llevaba puesta joya alguna salvo unos pequeños pendientes de perla que Celena le había dado como obsequio y que hacían pertenecido a la madre de Allen, su piel blanca y sus bellos ojos verdes le daban una apariencia mística de un ser mágico. De pronto una voz solemne hizo que ella despertara de su silencio.

- Ante ustedes, el gran señor de Fanelia, nuestro rey Van Fanel- Van bajaba las escaleras portando su traje de bodas muy similar al de su coronación, la diferencia de este era sin su casco en su pechera el gran símbolo de Fanelia los Dragones del Valle en plata y oro, su espada que lo autentificaba como el rey y con una media capa de terciopelo negra larga que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo y la cual se arrastraba por el piso de piedra del castillo. Vítores recibieron a Van entre los muchos nobles que se encontraban en el castillo, más atrás Allen lo seguía tan o más elegante, mientras descendían las escaleras todo el tiempo se detuvo para Hitomi la cual infructuosamente trató de ocultarse entre la multitud, pero le fue imposible, debido a que apenas él bajo, todos salieron a ocupar sus lugares a las afueras del castillo, al verse descubierta ante unos ojos carmesí que la miraban fijamente, no pudo más que inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto; para Van aquel gesto fue una puñalada directa a su alma.

- Luces hermosa…- dijo Van acercándose a Hitomi. Conteniendo sus deseos en abrazarla.

- Te has convertido en todo un rey Van…- ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos diciéndose mucho sin palabras.

- Van, ya es hora…- dijo Allen incómodo al aparecer repentinamente y encontrar a Van y a Hitomi tan cerca uno del otro.

- Dame un segundo Allen…- le pidió Van al caballero el cual sin más esperó a Hitomi a la salida, ella había dispuesto a salir cuando Van la detuvo del brazo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo la chica al momento en que sintió la mano del joven detenerla por la cintura.

- Hitomi quiero que sepas, que voy a amarte hasta que muera… nadie nunca te reemplazará en mi alma, tú eres y serás la única mujer a la que amaré… nadie nunca ocupará tu lugar- y dicho esto Van rodeó con sus brazos a Hitomi la cual conmocionada no pudo contener aquellas lágrimas con las cuales batallaba a cada instante, en su pecho sentía que se le congelaba el aliento... un abrazo angustioso los unió por varios segundos, Van tomó la mano de la chica colocando una sortija en el dedo de ella.- Esta sortija fue de mi madre, fue su sortija de enlace de bodas- dijo el joven rey sin mirar al rostro a Hitomi, la cual sin expresión quiso desaparecer-... quiero que tu la tengas así como yo usaré la de mi padre, no es necesario que la uses si no lo quieres, pero…

- Van…-dijo Hitomi temblando mientras bajaba su miraba hacia una sencilla pero exquisita sortija- tal y como lo dije alguna vez, siempre estarás en mi memoria… eres y serás la persona más importante en mi vida… pero esto… yo no puedo...

- No me hagas rogarte que la tomes,- rogó Van- no quiero que esta joya llegue a ser de ella, todas las pertenencias de mi madre serán de Niviam una ves que ella sea mi…- el joven bajó la mirada nuevamente conteniendo su rabia- yo... no... esta sortija no…- sentenció- ella representa el amor que mis padre se tuvieron tan o más bello que el nuestro y por ello quiero que la tengas tú, será nuestro secreto, allí guardaré lo que siento…-Hitomi vio la sortija en su mano y un consuelo extraño llenó su corazón.

- Ahora soy tu esposa…- dijo Hitomi al mismo tiempo en que ambos levantaban sus miradas y se encontraban, Van la miró con asombro pero sonrió como hace mucho no la hacia.

- En entonces el rey debe besar a su reina…- contestó él al instante en que lentamente se acercó a Hitomi y la besó. Desde un pilar del palacio Allen oculto los observaba en silencio, sintiendo todo el dolor del que puede ser testigo de cómo la persona que se ama besa a otro y de cómo su mejor amigo puede dejar ir a la mujer de su vida por cumplir su palabra de rey.

- Ya debes irte...- dijo Hitomi una vez en que Van se separó por un segundo de ella.

- Lo se…- dijo este levantando con sus manos el rostro de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.- Te amo… - y apenas lo dijo salió a paso firme y veloz hacia la puerta del castillo del Samurai sin mirar atrás, Hitomi escucho la algarabía de la multitud y las campanas de anuncio del comienzo de la ceremonia. Ella se quedó ahí sintiendo desfallecer mientras apretaba la sortija entre sus manos con todas sus fuerzas lastimándose con ella pero sin sentir dolor, cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostener su peso unos brazos a su espalda la sostuvieron.

- Tranquila yo estoy aquí…- dijo Allen abrazando a Hitomi, la cual destrozada lo abrazó rompiendo a llorar-

- Allen sácame de aquí no puedo respirar…- dijo en un susurro con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

- Calma, todo pasará pronto… no te dejare sola…- Allen condujo a Hitomi a un lugar donde pudieran ver la ceremonia sin exponerse demasiado, él la sostenía con uno de sus brazos para evitar que ella cayera, no lloraba, pero el caballero sentía como temblaba del dolor, dolor que también lo hacía suyo.

Unas campanadas daban la bienvenida a la novia, Van se situó en un lugar justo que daba vista a la imagen de Hitomi y a Allen sosteniéndola, el joven rey palideció al verlos juntos y apenas tuvo ojos para Niviam que lucía esplendorosa y radiante, el sacerdote y los magos comenzaron con la ceremonia… Van no dejó de mirar a Hitomi en todo momento, la cual sufrió a cada palabra cada gesto y cada segundo de la ceremonia... los votos de un rey... cada palabra que salía de la boca de Van eran dirigidas a ella, muchos de los presentes notaron la mirada perdida del rey pero nadie sabía la razón, solo un persona se dio cuenta de ello, Merle que conocía el palacio mejor que nadie notó la presencia de Hitomi detrás de los pilares, ella podía reconocer ese aroma donde fuera.

- El rey puede sellar su promesa con un beso- dijo el sacerdote a lo que el joven rey reaccionó conmocionado, él se acercó a Niviam, sin embargo, la besó en la frente. Un murmullo generalizado entre los nobles se hizo escuchar, Niviam anonadada solo sonrió nerviosa. Las campanas sonaron sellando el momento en que el rey de Fanelia al fin había contraído matrimonio, ambos comenzaron a bajar las grandes escaleras del palacio rumbo a los jardines entre aplausos y pétalos de flores, Van volvió su mirada a donde estaba Hitomi pero ella y Allen ya no estaban ahí. Su corazón se sumergió en un sopor del que nadie más que él era consciente. Su pensamiento se perdió en sus recuerdos... el día en que ella apareció en su vida... en cuanto la admiraba, en cuanto tiempo la había esperado... en lo sucedido... en lo estúpido que había sido... ahora una mujer distinta estaba de su brazo... podría tener su rostro... pero no poseía su sonrisa, sus ojos, ella no era la mujer que amaba. Tan era su dolor que no fue capaz de volver a hablar en horas... el gran salón del palacio estaba lleno de nobles y personas que conocía entre ellas Dryden y Millerna los cuales comprendiendo todo el dolor de Van no se apartaron de él en ningún momento para así evitar que otras personas atosigaran al joven rey, ya era bastante con estar ahí vivo como para tener que dar explicaciones del por qué de su ausentismo y falta de entusiasmo.

- ¡Hoo mi rey! Hoy es un día grandioso... Fanelia goza de dicha y prosperidad gracias a nuestro Rey y a la sombra de nuestra salvadora de la luna mística!- aquellas palabras trajeron a la vida a Van, no se había dado cuenta que uno de los consejeros voceros del castillo estaba llevando a cabo la tradición más antiquísima de la casa de los reyes de Fanelia. Millerna miraba nerviosa la situación, incómoda ante una evidente historia de amor y tragedia.

- ¿Van?...- trató de decir la Reina de Asturia, sin embargo el joven la miró con una resignación extraña, sus ojos estaban oscuros y vacíos completamente fijos y perdidos en sus propios pensamientos Van le otorgó una sonrisa de conformidad llena de dolor, mientras que sentado en su trono entrelazó sus dedos fingiendo poner atención pero lo que en realidad usaba para ocultar su rostro destrozado, solo su mirada quedó fija en el escenario de dibujos y lienzos lujosamente hechos para la ocasión. Poco a poco en diferentes escenarios se contó la vida del Rey... y de Hitomi... los presentes estaban maravillados, pero el más sorprendido fue Van... aquella historia era distinta de cómo lo pensó... tanto así que los murmullos, pronto comenzaron a escucharse en medio de los presentes... la historia fue contada como sucedió... dando a entender inconscientemente el amor entre ambos protagonistas... Hitomi miraba tan o más sorprendida oculta tras uno de los pilares del salón, Allen a su lado igual de afectado en silencio acompañaba a la chica... y una joven con ojos atentos miraba el rostro de su amo con atención.

- El gran destino del dragón... la cacería para convertirse en rey... ella llegó a nosotros salvando a nuestro rey... ayudándonos en medio de la destrucción y la muerte... luchando al lado de nuestro rey... unidos ambos derrotaron al destino con su poder...- Van escucho atentamente cada palabra, recordando con lucidez cada momento vivido, en que muchas veces deseo ser más valiente... las palabras de Vargas resonaban en su mente como si estuviese a su lado.

_- maestro Van debe luchar para deshacerse de su timidez..._ _si hubiera puesto más atención a aquellas palabras... Vargas era como mi padre y sabía lo que mi corazón se empañaba por ocultar, lo importante que esa chica era para mí... Vargas lo supo incluso antes que yo_...- las imágenes en la cabeza de Van iban y venían a toda velocidad cada emoción cada recuerdo grabados en su piel cada sonrisa de ella... cada bofetada, la primera por no saber decir "gracias" y la segunda por no saber decir... "te amo"...-el relator continuó a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias de los presentes, la historia era contada haciendo alusión a la historia de Van y Hitomi, Niviam incómoda solo se limitaba a sonreír complaciente, solo al final del relato, pero incluso solo después del regreso de Hitomi a Gaea se hizo alusión a Niviam... sin embargo fue tan pobre que nadie se atrevió a decir nada solo un silencio incómodo reinó.- Mi señor rey Van Slancer de Fanel... - dijo el consejero con solemnidad haciendo una reverencia y indicando con sus manos hacia su costado- esto es el obsequio de bodas de nuestra joven dama...

- Mi rey... deseo su felicidad más que todo en este mundo... a usted y a la persona a quien ama... - dijo Merle con suspicacia con una caravana marcada acompañada de una sonrisa cómplice ante los ojos carmesí del muchacho- mi reina, mi señora Niviam Arless de Fanel...-

- No olvidaré tu gesto de amistad y devoción... - dijo Van levantándose y hablando por primera vez en toda la fiesta, muchos, sorprendidos respiraron mas aliviados, el rey acercándose a Merle le dio un abrazo fuerte y angustiado mientras que a su oído le susurró con dulzura.- Gracias Merle... -

_- Amo Van... - _pensó ella mientras le regaló una mirada de apoyo, la cual tanto necesitaba el joven.

- Por favor sigan con la celebración... - anunció Van yéndose a sentar a su lugar en el trono nuevamente sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ante ustedes, la salvadora de Gaea! ¡Nuestra dama... Hitomi Kansaki acompañada del primer general de Fanelia, Allen Shezard!- Hitomi había entrado sin más precaución tomada del brazo de Allen, sin embargo, el guardia del salón la anunció con solemnidad, cientos de pares de ojos se clavaron en ella al instante... incluidos los de él. Se veía pálida y cansada, pero no por ello menos hermosa, todos adularon la simple belleza de ella, la cual con sencillez bajó su cabeza ante todos quienes la miraron, un tanto sobrecogida por tanta atención sostuvo con fuerza el brazo de Allen, el cual notó la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo.

- Hitomi, todos esperan que... - le susurró Allen acercándose a ella con suavidad.

- Lo sé... - se limitó a contestar mientras apretó mas fuerte el brazo del caballero.

- Hitomi... - dijo Millerna al ver a la chica acompañada de Allen, acercarse directo al trono donde se encontraba Van, el cual temblaba conteniendo sus emociones.

- Me alegra tanto volver a verte... Millerna... - dijo Hitomi deteniéndose un segundo ante la figura de su vieja amiga, cuando estuvo en Asturia ella se encontraba fuera del palacio en un viaje diplomático don Dryden, por ello esa era la primera vez que la volvía a ver después que ella regresase a la Tierra. Sin perder su camino solo la miró por leves segundos disculpándose con una sonrisa, ambos Van y Hitomi se miraron por fracciones de segundos y sintieron que el mundo no existía, como si nada hubiera ocurrido y aun fueran unos niños...

- Mi rey, muchas felicidades... mi reina mi espada, mi fidelidad a Fanelia están con usted y mi vida a su disposición... es un honor para mi... – dijo Allen adelantándose a Hitomi la cual miraba la escena perdida.

- Yo... deseo... – un silencio de la boca de ella se prolongó más de lo que todos deseaban, el joven rey respiraba con dificultad como esperando las palabras más dolorosas de su vida - que la vida les traiga todo cuanto desean, la felicidad merecida, la paz a su reino y a toda Gaea... a ustedes y a sus hijos... - apenas dijo esa última palabra todo el mundo cambió para ella, ahora ya lo sabía, Van había tomado su camino y ella había elegido otro...

- Eres grandiosa Hitomi... agradezco tus sinceros deseos, hacia mi esposo y a mí, de seguro será como dices... - dijo Niviam tomando del brazo a Van y levantando levemente su rostro y extendiendo su mano izquierda para mostrar el emblema real junto a su anillo de bodas, como lo haría una reina esperando la reverencia de sus súbditos. Van abrió sus ojos horrorizado al ver como Hitomi se inclinaba ante Niviam, sus manos temblaban y en un impulso impidió que ella besara el emblema de los reyes. Muchos de los nobles se inquietaron ante tal acto del rey.

- Hitomi no debe hacer eso... ella es una diosa entre nosotros... quienes deben inclinarse a sus pies somos nosotros... - dijo Van colocando una de sus rodillas en el suelo y tomando la mano de la chica para besarla. Niviam observó estupefacta la reacción del rey, pero aquello no fue lo más impresionante, sus ojos recorrieron los dedos de Hitomi... ella llevaba una sortija real, era el enlace de la anterior reina de Fanelia, reconocería esa joya en cualquier parte, muchas veces la había visto entre las pertenencias de la reina... y además Van, su esposo llevaba...

- Tienes razón mi rey... - terminó por decir Niviam apenas inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto,- Le debemos la vida a la salvadora de Gaea...-

- Con vuestro permiso majestades... - dijo Allen tomando a Hitomi dulcemente de la mano.- nos retiramos Hitomi se encuentra muy cansada y me ha pedido regresar a casa, si no hay inconveniente me ausentaré del resto de la noche mi rey- anunció Allen mirando a Van el cual molesto solo accedió con un leve gesto de cabeza.

Hitomi miró con tristeza a Van mientras tomaba a Allen del brazo y regalándole una sonrisa le dio la espalda para salir en compañía del caballero, bajo las miradas atentas de todos quienes se encontraban ahí, he incluso la mirada de alguien que oculto de todos observaba la situación con extrema cautela.

_- Por lo menos la persona más peligrosa de todas ya no es un problema para mí... ahora tal vez me sea de ayuda... - _Pensaba Sean oculto entre la oscuridad mientas seguía con la mirada a Hitomi, la cual lucía cada vez más destruida. A cada paso que daba sentía que el piso se le desmoronaba, si no hubiese sido por Allen estaba segura que no podría caminar.

- Ya estamos cerca del carruaje Hitomi, descuida, pronto te sacaré de aquí... – le decía Allen al oído mientras caminaba junto a ella sosteniéndola con sus brazos; a medida que avanzaban Allen podía sentir que el peso de la chica aumentaba más y más.

- Allen... ya no puedo... - dijo Hitomi apenas en un susurro, vencida ante la fatiga y las emociones se desplomó en los brazos del Caballero, el cual advirtiendo lo que ocurriría la cubrió con su capa y la alzó en sus brazos ocultándola de las miradas de los curiosos, con cuidado caminó por pasillos solitarios hasta llegar a las caballerizas en donde su caballo lo esperaba, era mucho mejor salir sin ser vistos a que las murmuraciones llegaran a oídos de Van, sería realmente problemático si Van de un momento a otro abandonara a su esposa en medio de la fiesta y mucho más si fuese por motivo de Hitomi... ya habían hablado demasiado de ellos durante la celebración en el castillo como para que nuevamente ella fuera motivo de chismes y murmuraciones. Allen sabía que a estas alturas ella ya no podría soportarlo-

- Allen... ¿dónde vamos... ?- dijo la voz de Hitomi semiconsciente de dónde se encontraba.

- No te preocupes... te sacaré de aquí... – respondió Allen colocándola sobre su caballo y montando él detrás de ella.

- Vamos a casa quiero dormir... estoy cansada... - dijo Hitomi apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del caballero y aferrándose a él con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras Allen con suavidad agito las riendas del caballo el cual comenzó su trayecto de salida del palacio.

El día había transcurrido rápido y la noche comenzaba a caer cuando los últimos rayos del atardecer tocaron el rostro de Hitomi, el camino de regreso a casa de Allen era largo, más largo de lo que recordaba ella... el entumecimiento de su cuerpo era cada vez mayor, podía casi sentir que su corazón se estaba cayendo de su pecho, pensó en quien ahora estaba a su lado acompañándola en medio de su dolor y sintió un leve sentimiento de resignación y paz, por más que lo intentase no podía olvidar la declaración hecha por Allen hace algunas horas... Celena tenía razón, Allen sentía por ella, el mismo amor que... sin embargo, había algo que Allen no sabía, y ese algo podría cambiarlo todo nuevamente, Chid.

- ¿Por que aun no llegamos?- preguntó la chica en un instante.

- No estamos yendo a casa Hitomi... te estoy llevando a un lugar secreto en donde nadie pueda encontrarte... - contestó Allen ente la pregunta de ella.

- ¿Ni siquiera Van?- volvió a preguntar.

- Ni siquiera él... Hitomi- dijo Allen mientras que por un momento quitó la vista del camino y miró a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos, Hitomi lo miraba con sus ojos verdes un poco enrojecidos debido a lo mucho que había llorado, Allen besó la frente de ella con amor para luego agitar las riendas para alentar a su caballo a cabalgar con mayor rapidez.

- Has cambiado mucho... Allen... pero aun así sigues siendo el mismo... - dijo Hitomi volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en el cuello de Allen.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?- preguntó el caballero tratando de adivinar lo que en la cabeza de Hitomi se fraguaba.

- Por que es importante... - respondió.

- ...- Allen arrugó su frente confundido, por alguna razón algo extraño se removió dentro de él, en silenció solo escucho.

- Aun recuerdo aquella vez en que me propusiste que fuera tu esposa... tu... ¿lo olvidaste?...- preguntó Hitomi.

- No... no lo he olvidado... - respondió Allen nervioso e inquieto.

- Además me confesaste tu mayor secreto... - prosiguió Hitomi con cautela- Chid... es tu hijo... -

- Allen en silenció agitó nuevamente las riendas del caballo casi por inercia- si... - se limitó a corroborar.

- ¿Y piensas abandonar a tu hijo para irte conmigo a la tierra... Allen?- preguntó la chica a lo que el joven detuvo al caballo. La chica lo miró a los ojos, seria, mientras la noche caía y el silencio del atardecer era testigo de aquella situación... Allen respiró hondo y tomó el rostro de Hitomi con sus manos... impidiendo que ella le apartara la mirada.

- Si... me iría contigo... – sentenció - Chid... mi hijo, es un rey... un grandioso rey... la vida escribió una historia distinta para él... y yo no tengo derecho a arrebatársela, dándole a conocer que soy su padre, por ello debo intentar ser feliz... con la única persona que me ha aceptado por lo que soy, incluyendo esa gran verdad de mi vida... tú Hitomi... - dijo el caballero con tristeza y resignación, pero a la vez con tono de esperanza.

- Allen, Chid ya sabe que tú eres su padre... lo ha sabido por años... - dijo Hitomi ante unos ojos desorbitados del caballero.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó él con asombro.

- Es la verdad... en el viaje que hice a Asturia con él, me lo confesó; lo que yo no pude entender era el por qué ambos aun no se lo decían mutuamente... creo que tú y Chid se parecen mucho más de lo que ustedes mismos creen-

- Hitomi... no puede ser posible... - dijo Allen mirando a la chica a los ojos, ella con ternura lo miró y le contó lo sucedido... e incluso le confesó haberlo averiguado mucho antes de que él mismo se lo contara, aquella vez en que le hizo una lectura al pequeño rey de Freid, la noche había caído y todo nuevamente había cambiado, ambos terminaron de hacer el viaje llegando a una casa pequeña pero lujosa la cual pertenecía a Allen, la cual quedaba lejos de todo contacto con la cuidad más allá del borde del bosque del dragón muy cerca del río que bordeaba el país de Fanelia; aquel río donde se suponía que ella había muerto. En silenció Allen bajó a la chica del caballo la cual exhausta apenas dio cuenta de la llegada.

Lejos de ahí en el castillo, la mayoría de los invitados aun seguían en la fiesta, los reyes según la tradición se habían retirado a su habitación para su primera noche de bodas.

- Millerna... por favor averigua en donde está Hitomi, supe que Allen no tomó el carruaje que ordené para ellos, y su caballo no está en las caballerizas de la guardia- Van estaba en uno de los pasillos del palacio a solas con Millerna, más allá Dryden platicaba con la nueva reina de Fanelia.

- Van ¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó una Millerna sorprendida.

- No me preguntes, solo averigua donde se la llevó, ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?- le pidió Van en tono de súplica.

- Van lo siento, no lo haré, no interferiré con la vida de Hitomi, ni mucho menos con la de Allen deja que ambos decidan que harán de ahora en adelante, no los arrastres contigo.- sentenció la reina de Asturia mirando seriamente a Van.

- ¿No me ayudarás?- le pregunto Van dejando su tono de petición.

- No- contestó Millerna bajando la cabeza- tú ya haz encontrado tu camino, deja que Allen sea feliz junto a Hitomi, ya fue suficiente, ya tuvieron su oportunidad, deja que Allen la haga fel-

- No, no lo permitiré... yo amo a Hitomi y ella no será de nadie más...- decía Van con tono amenazador.

- Está bien, si puedes evitar que eso suceda bien por ti, pero no olvides que ella puede marcharse y llevarse a Allen, olvida esa historia Van, así como ser relató en la fiesta ahora es parte de tu pasado, tu futuro te espera al final del pasillo junto con Niviam... lo que respecta a mí, yo apoyaré a Allen o a Hitomi sea cual sea la decisión que tomen desde ahora...al igual como te apoyo a ti Rey de Fanelia...- Millerna le dio la espalda y fue a donde estaba Dryden el cual a pesar de estar bastante lejos de la conversación con tan solo observar pudo darse cuanta de todo.

- ¿Algún problema?- preguntó el rey de Asturia al ir al encuentro de su esposa.

- No, no por ahora... y espero que no lo haya- respondió ella con una sonrisa inquieta.- ¿Dryden? ¿Sabes donde Allen llevó a Hitomi?...

- ¿Qué?- dijo el rey con sorpresa.- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- respondió mientras se rascaba levemente la cabeza.

- Por que sé que Allen te cuenta casi todo... esposo...- respondió Millerna a medida que se alejaban de los reyes de Fanelia que ahora se dirigían a sus aposentos.

- En realidad, tan solo sé que no se encuentran en los alrededores, Allen llevó a Hitomi, lo más lejos que pudiese hacerlo, creo que sabía perfectamente que...-

- ¿Van iría a buscarla después de la boda?- terminó por adivinara Millerna aferrándose más al brazo de su esposo.

- ...- el silencio de Dryden corroboró las palabras de ella.- ¿Van te dijo algo Millerna?- terminó por preguntar el rey de Asturia.

- Me pidió que la buscara... para él...- respondió ella triste.

- Creo que deberíamos retirarnos esta misma noche, tal vez después sea yo el siguiente en ser interrogado y la verdad es que...- dijo Dryden.

- Creo que tienes razón, no debemos interferir en esto, el Caballero guardián de los cielos tendrá que pelear solo con el rey Dragón por su amor, esta vez nosotros solo debemos observar... - Esa noche la nave imperial de Asturia abandonó el hangar dispuesto para la nación del Oeste junto con todo su séquito de naves de guardia.

Hace mucho tiempo que no había una noche tan hermosa en Fanelia, en las calles aun se celebraba con algarabía la boda del rey, por donde se mirara había personas del pueblo celebrando la unión y la prosperidad de su nación, muchos de ellos clamando el nombre de la salvadora de Gaea y su segunda venida y la dicha que ello había traído a Fanelia, música, risas, bailes y risas era lo que se vivía en Fanelia, sin embargo algo completamente distinto comenzaba a escribirse en palacio.

- -Fue una ceremonia hermosa... - dijo Niviam una vez estuvo a solas con Van. Ambos estaban en el cuarto de él, el cual alguna vez habían usado sus padres.

- Si... - dijo él mientras se quitaba la capa y la dejaba sobre un pedestal aun absorto en sus pensamientos muy lejos de ahí. Su mente estaba en la imagen de Hitomi en compañía de Allen... –_donde estará ahora... ¿Allen se encontrará a su lado?...- _pensaba mientras que poco a poco se fue quitando su armadura pectoral, de pronto unas manos en su espalda lo sobresaltaron.

- Déjame ayudarte... - dijo Niviam quitando con lentitud uno a uno cada correa que sujetaba la armadura... Van la miró con nerviosismo, sólo en ese instante se percató de su situación... era su noche de bodas... y...

- Puedo hacerlo yo mismo... descuida debes estar cansada... - dijo Van apartándose bruscamente de Niviam y quitándose la armadura con fuerza.

- Lo siento... yo... no quise ser atrevida... es que... - la chica se acercó a Van nuevamente por la espalda sin tocarlo, este no podía en sí mismo en negación, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer... sin embargo...

- Calma... solamente estoy exhausto, no debes ponerte nerviosa, apenas nos conocemos y no debes hacer algo en lo cual sientas que estás obligada Niviam... - dijo Van besando en la mejilla a su esposa con respeto.

- Esta bien mi rey... estoy bien... no debes preocuparte... - dijo ella comenzando a desvestirse lentamente ante los ojos de Van... era tan igual a Hitomi... su mismo rostro su misma figura... el joven rey la observó en silencio mientras la luz de la luna azul se filtraba entre las cortinas de la habitación... una suave brisa entró por la ventana entre abierta apagando las lámparas del cuarto dejando solamente la luz de la noche.

- Niviam... - alcanzó a balbucear Van antes de verse atrapado por los brazos de ella intentando quitar su blusa, ante ello el joven rey se petrificó en unos pocos segundos todo su torso superior se vio desnudo, Niviam lo acarició con ternura... - _es como si fuera ella... -_ pensaba el muchacho viéndose perdido lentamente entre las caricias de la joven, sus manos eran tan parecidas a las de Hitomi, suaves llenas de bondad... recordó aquella vez en que lo examinó en el mismo cuarto en el que estaba ahora, cuando sus manos lo tocaron... sin poder evitarlo Van la alzó en sus brazos y la colocó en la cama tumbándose sobre ella, con una de sus manos desató los listones de su cabello el cual acarició con pasión.

- Van... - susurró Niviam en su oído.

_- Es Hitomi... es ella, es su voz... - _pensó el muchacho a la vez que besó a la joven con todo su corazón, sin embargo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo envuelto en su amor por ella, algo lo despertó.- _no... no es ella... ese beso... - _al instante Van se detuvo y se sentó al borde de la cama, sus manos temblaban en ese momento lo vio... la sortija de su padre... la imagen de Hitomi volvió nuevamente a su pensamiento como un fantasma, cuando la vio oculta entre los pilares del palacio observando tomar sus votos para Niviam... en los brazos de Allen... aquello le hizo recobrar la realidad, la mujer que estaba ahí a su lado no era a la que amaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Niviam sentándose en la cama mirando a Van nuevamente a la espalda.

- Lo siento... yo... debo ir a ver unos asuntos a la caballería... tal vez los consejeros... -

- ¿De que estas hablando?... es nuestra noche de bodas, ¿que asunto más importante que este te puede ocupar justo ahora...?- dijo Niviam recobrando su cordura y dignidad de reina.

- Yo... no puedo hacerlo... lo siento... - dijo Van levantándose y tomando su camisa que yacía a sus pies.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la joven alarmada incorporándose también.

- Salir de aquí... - contestó el rey justo en el momento en que acto seguido tomaba su espada.

- ¡¿Es por ella verdad?!- escupió la chica con resentimiento.

- ¿De que hablas?- dijo Van, entrando en cuenta de lo que ocurriría, deteniéndose en su lugar y mirando en medio de la penumbra a la que ahora era su esposa. Niviam expelía ira y indignación por todo su ser y Van lo notó.

- Yo lo vi... ella llevaba la sortija de los reyes... ¡y tu tienes la otra!... no puede haberla robado ya que solo tú y yo teníamos acceso a las joyas reales... yo no se la di... !

- ¿Qué quieres de mí Niviam?...- le preguntó el muchacho con calma.

- Quiero la verdad... quiero a mi esposo... - respondió ella con jactanciosamente al borde de las lágrimas.

- La verdad la has dicho tú misma... si es cierto... yo le dí la sortija de mi madre a Hitomi... en nombre de lo que siento por ella... me case contigo respondiendo a mi palabra de rey... no esperes nada de mí, lo siento... - Dijo Van mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso!... no puedes decirme eso ahora... tu me dijiste que me querías!- gritó Niviam furiosa.

- ¡Jamás te mentí, siempre supiste que esto era un matrimonio arreglado, tú y yo siempre fuimos amigos desde que te conocí... nunca te dije que te amaba!- le contestó Van con indignación ya no reprimiendo su frustración.- la verdad siempre la supiste... amo a Hitomi... y por esa razón no te puedo dar lo que me pides... puedes ser mi esposa... pero esta noche no lo serás.

Un silencio entre ambos se hizo eterno e incómodo hasta que de un momento a otro Van salió de la habitación tras dejar a Niviam con su nombre en la boca. El joven rey salió del castillo cubriéndose entre las sombras de la noche completamente confundido y destruido, escuchando la música a su alrededor ocultando su rostro entró a una de las cuantas tabernas del pueblo, en donde sus soldados bebían y festejaban en nombre de su rey.

- ¡Ha!, Nuestro rey ha de ser feliz! La reina es bella y bondadosa!... – decía uno de los soldados levantando su copa al aire y empinándosela con entusiasmo.

- Ha!... mientes no es tan bondadosa... ¡Yo me encargo de su protección y la verdad...!- dijo otro soldado al final de la mesa el cual mostraba un rostro de escepticismo.

- De que hablas maldito!, Difamas el nombre de nuestra reina!- dijo otro soldado poniéndose de pie sulfurado debido a lo mucho que había bebido.

- Yo solo digo la verdad, ella tiene un corazón mezquino... muchas veces la he escuchado y la he visto...

- Habla entonces... ¿Qué es lo que has visto?...- dijo otro soldado al fondo de la taberna, ante ello Van en silencio espero.

- Ella es... ella no es buena... no recibe al amor de su pueblo...aparta a los niños hijos de los campesinos por estar sucios... yo la oí cuando se lo decía a sus damas de compañía... ella dijo que odiaba a ese tipo de gente... ella nos desprecia...- un silencio generalizado se hizo presente, los oídos de Van parecieron reventarse ante aquellas palabras, pero por alguna razón no sintió ofensa alguna.

- ese hombre dice la verdad... yo también la he escuchado expresarse mal de muchos, para ella quienes no son iguales a ella... no merecen nada, ni siquiera respeto...- dijo un soldado al parecer de mayor rango que el anterior.- yo soy la el tercero de mi general Allen Shezard... y yo también he sido testigo de ello.

- ¿Es verdad entonces?- dijo otro soldado.

- Si, recuerdo la vez en que nuestra señora Hitomi llegó a Fanelia, ella si es bondad pura, es gentil y esta llena de amor, muchas veces me encargue de llevarla y traerla de palacio hasta la casa de mi general... ella incluso me recuerda y me llama por mi nombre, le molesta que le digamos dama, ella solo pide que la llamen Hitomi, ella curó a mi pequeño hijo el cual ahora corre y ríe gracias a ella... -

- Eso es verdad... yo también la he visto recorrer los caminos a pie y hablar con los campesinos... jugar con los niños y comer en la mesa de los aldeanos...

- Es verdad...- muchas voces se alzaron entre los presentes, Van se sentía reconfortado al escuchar como la gente hablaba de Hitomi y lo mucho que la amaban. De pronto otro comentario lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Realmente creía que ella sería la esposa de nuestro rey... realmente nos engañamos...- comentó un soldado con expresión resignada.

- Bueno tal vez fue nuestra imaginación...- dijo otro a lo que el joven Rey palideció.

- En fin... tal vez la suerte no sea para nuestro rey...- hizo el comentario el tercer hombre al mando de Allen.

- ¿Qué dices?... - muchos de los que estaban ahí miraron al soldado con curiosidad.

- Solo digo lo que veo...- respondió Raúl sorbiendo un trago más de su copa.

- Pues habla maldito...- dijeron los otros soldados expectantes por la aparente verdad de las palabras del joven.

- Digo que tal vez mi general se gane el amor de nuestra diosa... Aquellas palabras cambiaron el semblante de Van por completo.

- Ha! Es verdad! Si! Es el secreto más evidente... nuestro general le profesa amor a la dama, tal vez pronto también tengamos nuevamente una boda!- aquellas palabras y aclamaciones casi hicieron estallar nuevamente la taberna en risas y festejos.

- ¡Brindemos por la suerte de nuestro general!, ¡Salud camaradas!- Una brindis generalizado se hizo presente muchos voltearon sus copas entre la felicidad y lo ebrios que se encontraban, Van aun oculto bajo su capa, escuchaba; ahora solo una cosa era segura, se había casado con una mujer adiada por su gente y él era el hombre más infeliz del mundo, permaneció inmóvil por un tiempo más en la taberna, terminando su copa en medio de su tristeza, pero justo cuando se dispuso a salir de aquel sitio un comentario entre dos guardias captó su atención nuevamente.

- No es broma, yo los vi... eran ellos- dijo uno que aparentemente acababa de venir de palacio- estaba terminando mi turno cuando los vi marcharse por las caballerizas.

- ¿Pero estás seguro de que era el general y la dama de la Luna Fantasma?- le preguntó el otro con curiosidad.

-Te lo juro, vi cuando él la cargó al caballo y salieron despacio por la salida posterior de las caballerizas... - le contestó el soldado con complicidad.

- Vaya... ¿Dónde crees que podrán haber ido?- volvió a preguntar el otro guardia.

- Solo hay una respuesta mi amigo, yo se que nuestro general tiene una pequeña cada de descanso, el camino trasero de las caballerizas da al camino que conduce allí, la he visto es una casa pequeña que llega al comienzo del río que bordea el bosque del dragón, al final de ese sendero esta la casa...

- ¿Y los viste marcharse solos?- dijo el otro soldado con un tono muy distinto a la de la simple curiosidad.

- Pues si, iban solos y muy ocultos... pues mi general vigilaba con cautela, aunque a mí no me vio- dijo este orgulloso de su hazaña.

- Vaya... ¿pues que crees que harán...?... – volvió a preguntar

- ¿Mmm... ¿ ¿solos en una noche de fiesta lejos de cualquier mirada?... ¡santo cielo amigo, si yo estuviera en el lugar de mi general! Ante una belleza de esa magnitud- Van sintió como la ira lleno su cabeza por completo, salió de la taberna chocando con muchos quienes se encontraban en su camino, en su mente, solo veía la imagen de Hitomi en los brazos de Allen.

* * *

**De acuerdo quiero llorar, si lo hice!!**

**Ok, Ok, se que hay quienes quieren asesinarme entre ellas (Yubima, ****Etterna Fanel****) y otros que me amaran, como una amiga que tengo, yo en su lugar haría ambas.**

**Lo siento tenía que hacerlo hay que darle una buena lección a Van! lo adoro pero hay que castigarlo, ya verán que más adelante las cosas cambiaran pero muy adelante!**

**Respondiendo a una petición de Lady hice este capitulo más largo, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo, este es mi primer fic y le estoy poniendo todas las ganas del mundo. Espero mcon ansias sus cometarios y consejos.**

**Gracias.**


	11. Regreso

Los personajes de Tenku no Escaflowne no me pertenecen, (ojalá que si, yo la hubiera terminado distinta), no lucro con ello ni nada solo lo hago para entretener, a los muchos quienes esperan un milagro.... snif... snif...

Regreso.

Van sintió como la ira llenó su cabeza por completo, salió de la taberna chocando con muchos quienes se encontraban en su camino, en su mente, solo veía la imagen de Hitomi en los brazos de Allen.

En el palacio una mujer yacía recostada sobre una enorme cama, las lágrimas secas en su rostro evidenciaban el tiempo que llevaba tumbada ahí exhorta en su pensamiento, el viento removía su cabellera suelta y desarreglada, a su alrededor todo estaba fuera de lugar jarrones rotos y sillas tumbadas, testigos de la expresión de furia de la nueva reina de Fanelia.

- ¿Pero que tristeza... no? ¿Mi desafortunada reina?- una voz hizo que Niviam saltara en su cama ahora vacía a su lado, mientras que colocánsose de rodillas buscaba el origen de aquella voz.

- ¡¿Quién esta ahí?!- dijo ella asustada, pero con audacia a la vez.

- No se asuste alteza... de mí no debe temer... mejor dicho, tal vez sí... aunque no le haría daño más del que necesite para mi beneficio...- un hombre oculto en la oscuridad se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del cuarto que aun permanecía en su lugar, vestía extraño y su forma de expresarse era también distinta.

- ¿Lo conozco?- dijo Niviam advirtiendo algo misterioso y especial en su nocturno visitante.

- A mí en especial no... pero a los de mi raza si... o debo decir nuestra raza... la gente de Atlantis... - Sean miraba con atención todos y cada uno de los rasgos de la chica- _ella es la persona de quien Luôn me habló... ella es quien ha copiado la imagen de Hitomi...-_ pensó.

- ¿Te mandó Luôn?... dime...- dijo la chica asustada.

- A decir verdad... no... yo solo he venido a entregar mis respetos y mis más sinceras felicitaciones por vuestra boda, de verdad espero que logres tu cometido y tengas al rey a tu lado... de eso depende que yo sea feliz y de que tú sigas con vida... - Sean se levantó y se dirigió al lado de Niviam su largo abrigo le daba una apariencia recia y tétrica, Niviam dio un respingo de temor en el momento en que él, acercó su rostro al de ella para poder verla directamente a los ojos.- Puedo ver lo que eres realmente... tu verdadero rostro tu verdadero corazón... ante mí no puedes ocultarte.

- No... n...! no quise hacerlo señor... yo solo quería ser la esposa del rey de Fanelia yo lo amé desde la primera vez que lo vi...yo no!-

- No me debes explicaciones a mí... no te juzgaré por haber caído en las garras de Luôn eso no me interesa en realidad, es más, tal vez te deba algo por ello... al fin y al cabo Van Fanel es ahora tu esposo y Hitomi será mía, creo que con ello has pagado tu precio- la voz arrastrada de Sean infundía respeto y transmitía un poder terrible.

- Pero aun no he pagado... yo... aun no me han dicho cual es el precio... - dijo ella incorporándose en la cama de rodillas.

- Descuida... ya has pagado con tu deseo... al fin de cuentas el objetivo de Luôn es devolver la vida de la gente de Atlantis a este mundo, sé bien que tú debes estar enterada, Luôn nunca fue muy discreto con sus intenciones, ahora con el rey de Fanelia casado será más fácil; primero necesitaba a Hitomi completamente lejos del rey, luego me necesitaba a mí, para completar su plan... ya cumpliste tu parte, ahora el resto es mío... tan solo... queda algo para cambiar la rueda del destino a tu favor...

- ¿Debo saberlo, por favor dímelo?- rogó Niviam exaltada, en su voz había un dejo demencia, lo cual no pasó desapercibido ante la mirada atenta de Sean.

- Él debe romper su promesa... - declaró Sean mirando por la ventana hacia la luna fantasma.

- ¿Promesa?- repitió Niviam sin comprender.

- Él debe romper su voto y debe ser tu esposo, con ello ya no habrá vuelta atrás y por más que lo intenten nadie podrá ayudarlo.

- Él no quiso tomarme esta noche... – sentenció Niviam bajando de la cama y acercándose a Sean.

- No esta noche... mi reina... –aclaró Sean mirando a través de la ventana cruzando sus manos atrás de su espalda, enredado en uno de sus dedos el pendiente de los descendientes de Atlantis brilló maliciosamente.

Van corrió a toda prisa a las caballerizas buscando algún caballo, no podía utilizar sus alas o sería reconocido de inmediato, al llegar ahí tomo el primero que encontró y buscó esa salida posterior de la que tanto hablaban, de la cual, a pesar de ser su castillo él no conocía. Pronto la halló y tomo el casi inexistente sendero el cual a ojos comunes resultaba imperceptible, cabalgó a toda velocidad dejando atrás su cordura y su deber.

- ¿Allen donde estamos?- dijo Hitomi despertando en brazos del caballero cuando estaban cruzando el umbral de la puerta, la noche había caído y comenzaba a hacer frío.

- Estamos en una casa lejos del castillo- respondió Allen dejando a Hitomi sobre un cómodo sofá de la casa. Ella recibió el frío de la noche el verse lejos de los cálidos brazos del caballero, él dándose cuenta de ello se quitó su capa de viaje y la cubrió con ella- es una casa de campo que hice construir hace unos años cuando llegué a Fanelia.

- Gracias – dijo Hitomi envolviéndose con la misma, podía sentir el olor de Allen en aquella capa, el olor que a pesar del tiempo no había cambiado en nada.

- Quédate aquí Hitomi iré a encender las lámparas y haré una fogata en la chimenea hará mucho frío esta noche- dijo Allen mientras dejaba su espada en uno de los pedestales y salía un momento fuera de la casa por algo de leña, no sin antes encender una luz al lado de Hitomi.- esto es para que no te sientas sola- dijo Allen colocando la lámpara al lado de ella sonriéndole levemente.

- No estaré sola si te quedas... Allen, no si sé que estarás conmigo... –respondió Hitomi extendiendo su mano y tomando la de caballero, el cual con cariño besó para salir por la puerta. Ella se quedó viendo como la hermosa llama se agitaba ante sus ojos verdes tristes cuando de repente una pluma calló desde la nada y se posó sobre la mano en donde aun llevaba la sortija que Van le había obsequiado, desvaneciéndose en el mismo lugar.- debes dejarme ir... - pronunció ella con sus labios secos y rugosos debido a las lagrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas... con fatiga se quedó mirando fijamente la sortija sus ojos fijos centelleaban al compás de la luz de lámpara.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- dijo Allen mirando a la chica desde la puerta el cual traía leña para la chimenea.

- No gracias, solo quiero descansar... Allen, gracias- respondió Hitomi mirando al caballero, notó como el pendiente brilló fugazmente en el pecho de este.

- Me iré contigo Hitomi... - dijo de repente Allen dándole la espalda mientras acomodaba unos leños en la chimenea, arreglándolos para prenderles fuego, Hitomi se quedó viendo en silenció como el caballero lentamente llevaba a cabo aquella tarea.- No importa nada más, Chid lo sabe... él entenderá que yo debo buscar mi felicidad, él es al fin y al cabo mi hijo, y su corazón es incluso más grande que el mío, deseo estar a su lado pero las circunstancias no lo permitirán, si debo elegir elijo estar a tu lado dado que sí es posible... -

- Allen... yo – trató de decir Hitomi, pero al final ella misma se calló.- lo siento yo no tengo derecho a decidir...

- No, no te disculpes, puedo amarte más aun así viendo que pones la felicidad de otros ante la tuya misma, por ello no puedo dejarte ir nuevamente, no cometeré el mismo error, el mismo de mi padre incluso... Celena ya es toda una mujer y dejaré todo en orden para marcharme... –

- Celena me expresó que desea irse con Chid... – dijo Hitomi regalándole una sonrisa a Allen, el cual con emoción contenida se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella hincando su rodilla derecha en el suelo poniéndose a su altura.- de cualquier manera si tú tienes el pendiente, siempre podemos regresar a verlos ¿no lo crees?... no es necesario marcharnos para siempre... Allen...

- Hitomi, sé muy bien que debo ser paciente y esperar a que me des un lugar en tu corazón, tan solo espero ser lo suficientemente bueno para merecerlo... – el caballero besó la mano de chica con amor y levemente acaricio su rostro.

- Ya eres lo que espero Allen... solo debes-

- No, no digas nada, lo sé Hitomi...- el caballero terminó de arreglar la casa y acomodar algunas cosas, la joven más recobrada se puso de pie y se metió a la bañera, el agua estaba caliente y reconfortante, Allen en la sala se acomodó para hacer la guardia de la noche, Hitomi imaginó que a estas alturas Van ya debería estar con su esposa en su cuarto, tal vez a estas horas ellos ya habrían consumado su matrimonio tal vez estaría durmiendo junto a ella en su cama... tal vez... Hitomi se abrazó con sus manos y sintió su cuerpo más entumecido que nunca, salió de la bañera y se cubrió con una toalla, permaneció sentada al borde de su cama por varios minutos viendo como lentamente gotas de agua caían de su cabello largo, mojando sus piernas y parte de la colcha de la cama; no tenía sensibilidad en sus pies ni en sus manos pero su cuerpo entero temblaba sin control. Por inercia se colocó un camisón que Allen había dejado para ella sobre la cama, sin embargo no fue capaz de meterse bajo las cobijas. De afuera provino un sonido metálico del que hace el atizador del fuego en la chimenea, Hitomi miró por una rendija de su puerta que se encontraba levemente abierta y ahí estaba Allen cuidando de la fogata cubierto por una gran frazada, su rostro era sereno, la chica lo observó durante unos instantes y deseo tener su paz, lentamente caminó hacia él sin hacer ruido hasta que de un momento a otro Allen la vio.

- ¿Hitomi?, ¿Qué haces así?- dijo el caballero mirándola de pies a cabeza, ella estaba descalza y pálida con su cabello aun empapado.

- ¿Puedo estar contigo?- dijo ella mirando al caballero con una expresión de miedo en sus ojos.

- Ven aquí dijo Allen - cubriéndola con su manta- estás helada... no debes tener el cabello mojado, ven siéntate aquí,- Allen la tomó con delicadeza de los hombros y la condujo al sofá donde antes él estaba sentado.- espera voy por una toalla...

- No me dejes sola Allen,- dijo Hitomi con voz de súplica al mismo tiempo que se aferró a la mano de Allen.

- Descuida... solo voy por una toalla, vuelvo enseguida- dijo él mirando a la chica a los ojos, su preocupación creció en el mismo momento en que sus ojos tocaron los de ella, dentro de Hitomi había oscuridad y tristeza.

- Bien... – se limitó a contestar la chica con la mirada perdida. El Caballero fue lo más deprisa que pudo y tomó una toalla, Hitomi se encontraba sumida en sus recuerdos en su sufrimiento silencioso y por más que él lo intentara no podría ayudarla. Allen volvió y se sentó en el sofá más grande que había mientras observaba a Hitomi atentamente.

- Debes ir a dormir Hitomi... ya es muy noche debes descansar- dijo Allen sin saber si era lo correcto o no.

- No puedo dormir, además tengo demasiado frío Allen ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?- preguntó ella mirando al joven espadachín fijamente.

- Si es lo que deseas, no hay problema... traeré otra manta entonces- dijo Allen dispuesto a ponerse de pie, sin embargo Hitomi se lo impidió, justo en ese momento ella había llegado a su lado y sin previo aviso se acomodó en los brazos de Allen.

- Con una manta es más que suficiente... – fue lo único que dijo al mismo tiempo en que ella se recostaba sobre su pecho y abrazaba a Allen cobijándose en él como una niña pequeña. Allen sorprendido solo correspondió al abrazo de la joven rodeándola con sus suyos, mientras acariciaba su cabello ahora levemente húmedo. Justo en ese momento afuera alguien arribaba, Van con cautela desmontó de su caballo y se dirigió sigilosamente a mirar por una de las ventanas de la casa, justo en el momento en que ambos Hitomi y Allen yacían dormitando juntos en la sala frente a la chimenea. Ante aquella imagen Van se petrificó, en unos segundos el sentido de las cosas se volvió confuso para él, su mano temblaba de ira sobre su espada la cuál pedía a gritos ser desenfundada.

- ¿Crees que podrás adecuarte... Allen?- dijo Hitomi levantando un poco la cabeza y viendo a Allen a los ojos. Van atento a aquellas palabras aguardó.

- ¿De que hablas?- trató de aclararse el caballero incrédulamente.

- A la vida en la Tierra... allá las cosas son muy distintas de aquí en Gaea, la gente es muy diferente... y...hay cosas nuevas que resultarán extrañas para ti... hay tanto que debes saber, conocerás a mi familia a mis amigos... allá de seguro Yukari se llevará una sorpresa cuando te vea...

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Allen con curiosidad.

- Bueno a decir verdad tú eres exactamente igual a su novio Amano, tan solo su cabello es de distinto color... el de él es castaño y el tuyo rubio... hasta poseen la misma voz...

- ¿Amano?- se repitió Allen con cuidado.- ya lo recuerdo... así fue como me llamaste la ves en que nos conocimos... ¿Recuerdas Hitomi... fue aquella vez en que te salvé en aquel bosque cerca de los límites de Asturia?.

- Si lo recuerdo... aunque no recuerdo haberte llamado Amano... – dijo la chica un poco apenada.

- Pues si, estabas asustada y después de ello de arrojaste a mis brazos... y luego te desmayaste... luego Van vino a rescatarte y creyó que yo te había hacho algo... fue...- Allen se calló apenas dando cuenta de su error.

- ¿Van vino a rescatarme? – preguntó Hitomi con asombro.

- He, la verdad si, él era aun muy inexperto con la espada pero aun así te defendió ante mí.- respondió el caballero.

- Jamás me lo dijo...- sentenció Hitomi con pesadumbre.

- Hay muchas cosas que Van debió haberte confesado Hitomi, sin embargo, hasta hoy, ni yo sé por que no lo hizo... ahora ya es demasiado tarde para él...-

- ¿Crees que algún día se arrepentirá de no haber luchado por mí?- preguntó la chica mientras subía los pies al sofá y se los cubría con la manta.

- No puedo responderte por él... ni yo sé que es lo que piensa un rey... pero si hay algo que te puedo decir, y eso es, que si yo estuviera en su lugar preferiría morir antes de tener que dejarte ir... nuevamente-

- Eso fue lindo... – dijo Hitomi sonriendo avergonzada.

- Es la verdad- dijo Allen divertido ante aquellas reacciones de Hitomi.

- Sin embargo a pesar de todo estoy un tanto...-

- No debes preocuparte por eso ahora, estoy muy consciente de que será muy difícil, pero he luchado en batallas, he peleado durante toda mi vida, ten por seguro de que esta gran pelea no la perderé...- respondió Allen con una leve sonrisa en sus labios al momento en que acarició levemente con la yema de sus dedos el contorno del rostro de la chica, la cual con ojos atónitos lo miraba.

- Eso no es una batalla Allen... vivirás conmigo en un lugar diferente allá las cosas...- Hitomi se detuvo justo en el momento en que Allen se levantó bruscamente del sofá y en un movimiento tomaba su espada. La chica pasmada permaneció en silencio fijando la vista hacia el mismo lugar donde Allen observaba.

- ¡¿Quién esta ahí, muéstrate?!- el caballero en tono desafiante miró a través de la oscuridad de la ventana, cuando de repente una silueta negra de movió apartándose de aquel lugar, Allen corrió hacia la puerta seguido por los pasos de Hitomi. – ¡Quédate dentro Hitomi no salgas!.- le dijo Allen al momento en que se disponía a abrir la puerta.

- Allen espera no vallas... - intentó decir la chica pero fue inútil. Afuera estaba helando y el viento invernal era despiadado, unos cuantos metros desde la puerta una figura de pie e inmóvil se ocultaba en medio de la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer Allen?...- habló la voz en medio de la penumbra. Hitomi desde dentro de la casa reconoció aquella voz de inmediato, ante ello abrió la puerta para encontrar a Allen con el rostro descolocado por el asombro, aun sosteniendo su espada en alto dispuesto a atacar.

- ... Van...- dijo este con sorpresa mientras Hitomi se acercaba desde atrás dejando caer en el camino la manta que la cubría. Ella en silencio avanzó y se colocó en medio de ambos hombres mirando a aquella figura negra, que de un momento a otro se iluminó por un rayo de luna que se filtro entre las nubes. La expresión en el rostro del rey era completamente desquiciada sus ojos demostraban una confusión tremenda.

- ¿Por qué Hitomi?... – dijo el joven Rey apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Van...? tu no deberías estar aquí...- respondió ella gritando al vacío, un viento fuerte amenazaba tormenta a lo lejos relámpagos encendían la noche y dejaban aquella escena completamente visible.

- ¿Qué hay de nosotros...? ¡¿Por qué con Allen?!... ¡eres mi amigo!... ¡¿por qué?!...- gritaba el rey a ambos.

- ¡Van detente!, ya es suficiente, no puedes cambiar tu decisión, ya elegiste tu camino, ahora ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, no puedes esperar que Hitomi esté en tu sombra su vida entera, ella merece ser feliz...- explotó Allen con furia.

- ¡Me traicionaste Allen!, Desde que aceptaste venir a Fanelia, ¡me engañaste!- escupió Van acercándose amenazadoramente. Allen el cual había enfundado su espada permanecía con la guardia baja, tratando de dialogar.

- Van ya basta- decía Hitomi quien en medio de ambos deseaba que todo se acabara. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía oírla.

- ¡Nunca te engañé, siempre supiste en el fondo que yo quería a Hitomi, nunca te lo oculté!- gritó Allen sin moverse de su lugar, mientras cada vez y con más violencia la tormenta amenazaba con desatarse, la furia del viento azotaba el rostro de Hitomi las hojas de los árboles surcaban el aire y raspaban sus mejillas provocándole raspaduras, ella en su desesperación no podía hacer más que observar. Una nueva silueta apareció entre los árboles pasando a formar parte de ese momento, Sean con ojos brillantes seguía cada palabra que ambos hombres se decían, su pendiente brillaba con malicia al mismo tiempo que reaccionaba con otra intervención de sus deseos.

- ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi reino! ¡Desde ahora en adelante tu permanencia aquí será indeseable, ya no eres bienvenido!- dijo Van a unos escasos metros de Allen el cual con la cabeza levemente baja escuchó.

- Lo que usted ordene alteza...- se limitó a contestar el caballero colocando una rodilla en el suelo en señal de devoción y respeto - entrego todo cuanto me ha dado... agradezco su hospitalidad...- dijo Allen entregando lo que aparentemente era el símbolo de general de Fanelia una insignia de los dragones sagrados del valle. Van apretaba su mandíbula fuertemente conteniendo su ira.

_- Creo que necesitas algo de ayuda...- _dijo Sean interfiriendo en aquel instante. Hitomi se había acercado a ambos temblando de miedo pero justo en ese momento Allen cayó de espaldas bloqueando una veloz estocada de la espada de Van, el choque del metal fue brutal, la fuerza ejercida hizo que Allen trastabillara y apenas alcanzara a salvar su cuello, aquel ataque estaba destinado a matarlo.

- ¡VAN!- grito la chica al momento en que con horror vio como ambos de habían envuelto en una pelea a muerte.

- ¡Van, que demon...!- Allen trataba de evitar los ataques del rey a toda costa, el cual con una agilidad impresionante atacaba sin control.

- ¡Pelea Allen, pelea!- gritaba Van fuera de sí mismo, siendo influenciado por el poder maligno de Atlantis ejercido por Sean.

_- ¡Mátalo!...- _gritaba Sean en la mente de Van, justo en el instante en que el filo de la espada del rey atravesaba el hombro de Allen.

- ¡Detente!- gritó Hitomi.

- ¡No pelearé contra ti!- contestó Allen mirando con decisión el rostro del joven mientras dejó caer su propia arma los pies del rey, Van con su espada en alto quiso detenerse en una ráfaga de conciencia, sin embargo ese deseo más allá de su entendimiento no le dejaba en paz.

_- ¡Mátalo, atraviésalo!- _la sed de Sean era mucho mayor que cualquier cosa. Era la oportunidad de acabar con el caballero de los cielos. Antes de poder darse cuenta Van sintió como algo caliente cubrió su mano... al mirarse logró ver una mancha oscura tiñendo su espada y sus ropas... en su inconsciencia no entendía que estaba sucediendo, retrocedió unos pasos y tiró de su espada para sacarla, pudo sentir que algo la aprisionaba... él había atravesado algo con ella. La voz de un hombre lo trajo de vuelta como de un sueño.

- ¡Hitomi!- Allen aun en el suelo vio como la chica sostenía entre sus manos el filo de la espada del rey, Van retiró la espada lentamente. Sean observó horrorizado su obra. Ella había recibido la estocada y la espada del Van le atravesaba por el estómago.

- Van... detente... - alcanzó a balbucear la joven antes de que se desvaneciera ante los ojos de los presentes. Van miró a Hitomi caer pesadamente al suelo frió de aquel campo, con su camisón bañado en sangre, sus manos temblaban de pánico, no lo entendía, el joven rey miró su espada... estaba bañada en sangre... la sangre de Hitomi, Allen corrió a ella desesperado y la tomó levemente en sus brazos, Van intentó acercarse sin embargo el caballero con ira tomo su espada que yacía no muy lejos de él lanzando estocadas débiles pero no menos letales tratando de alejar al joven rey.

- ¿¡Qué has hecho!?... – le gritaba Allen con odio mientras aprisionada la gran herida en el estómago de la chica.- Hitomi... no hables estarás bien...- le decía el caballero con desesperación.

- No peleen...- apenas se alcanzaba a entender de los labios de ella, la cual comenzaba a jadear al dificultársele le respiración.

Van cayó de rodillas ante ellos aun sin comprender lo que había hecho, Sean desde la distancia se quedó petrificado.- ambos en silencio miraban a Hitomi. De pronto el pendiente de Allen comenzó a brillar con fuerza y una columna de luz descendió sobre ellos. Lo último que el rey vio fue la mirada asesina de Allen antes de que él y Hitomi se desvanecieran dentro del pilar, el cual los absorbió hacia el cielo. Al quedar todo en oscuridad la tormenta se desató, la lluvia y los relámpagos caían con furia, como sellando aquel acto de odio.

En la Tierra las cosas eran tan o peor de confusas que en Gaea, ya había pasado algún tiempo de que Hitomi se había marchado y a pesar de su promesa de volver, todos dudaban que ella regresase. Al final de cuentas todos terminaron por conocer la historia de la chica en ese extraño mundo y todos al mismo tiempo terminaron por entender, que era probable de que Hitomi jamás volviese a la tierra.

- Sean se ha marchado... sus cosas están intactas... no me puedo imaginar dónde pudo haber ido...- en la casa de los Kansaki todo era incertidumbre.

- Descuide, Sean es más fuerte de lo que todos creemos, además...- decía Yukari la cual acompañada por Amano hablaban reunidos en la sala. De pronto un fuerte estruendo de relámpagos de escuchó provenir del patio de la casa, todos asustados corrieron para ver de qué se trataba.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- dijo el padre de Hitomi que había salido valientemente a la cabeza de la familia.

- Ayuda... ¡alguien que me ayude!- se escucho una voz angustiada.

- Esa voz...- dijo Yukari mirando a Amano con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que su novio tenía la misma cara de asombro que ella. Todos se dirigieron al lugar donde provenía la voz, ahí en medio del jardín se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio a medio atar, con una mujer en sus brazos.

- ¡Hitomi hija!- dijo la señora Kansaki arrojándose al suelo en donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban, reconociendo de inmediato a la muchacha.

- Ayuda por favor...- dijo Allen con angustia...- necesita un médico...-

- ¡Cielo santo, Yukari ve y llama una ambulancia!- gritó el padre de la chica. La muchacha apenas reaccionó y entró a la casa corriendo por el teléfono. ¡¿Por dios que le pasó, qué le has hecho?!- gritó el hombre agarrando la camisa de Allen con fuerza, este apenas reaccionaba, en ese momento el padre de la chica vio que aquel individuo también se encontraba herido.

- Allen se encontraba conmocionado, entendía el lenguaje de aquellas personas, sin embargo no podía hablar... en un instante la madre de Hitomi intentó arrancarle a su hija de los brazos, pero Allen se lo impidió amenazándolos con la espada.- ¡no la toquen!- gritó ante el espanto de los presentes.

- ¡Maldito!- dijo el padre de Hitomi desesperado.

- ¡Esperen, ya sé quien es...!- dijo Yukari acercándose al caballero con suma cautela.- ¿tu eres?..._dios es igual a Amano...- _exclamó en sus pensamientos-_ es como Hitomi lo describió...- _pensó al momento en que lo vio directamente al rostro.- ¿Eres Allen Shezard?- preguntó la chica con timidez mirando a los ojos azulados del caballero, este reaccionó y la miró con detenimiento.

- ¿Me conoces?- preguntó Allen temblando por la debilidad y la pérdida de sangre.

- ...A...Allen... yo soy amiga de Hitomi... soy Ushida Yukari...- dijo ella acercándose cautelosamente.

- Yukari... si, Hitomi habló de ti,- dijo Allen sonriendo levemente justo cuando caía inconsciente al lado de la chica justo cuando desde lejos se oía la sirena de llegaba de la ambulancia.

En Gaea una tormenta feroz amenazaba nuevamente la cuidad, aquella noche era tan o igual de parecida como aquella en la que Fanelia había sido arrasada, en las puertas del Castillo del Samurai los guardias estaban inquietos, la celebración había sido reemplazada por la preocupación de sus habitantes.

- Debemos avisar a nuestro rey...- decía uno de los consejeros, el cual discutía con otro.

- Es mejor avisar a nuestro primer general, el señor Allen podrá hacerse cargo de este percance, no considero necesario molestar al rey en su noche de bodas.- decía el otro con inquietud.

- ¡Esto no es un juego! Por mucho que sea su noche de bodas, él es nuestro rey y debe enterarse de-

- Mi señor, hemos ido en busca de nuestro general, pero el ha desaparecido, su hermana nos ha informado que él no se encuentra en la cuidad...- dijo un soldado en tono de preocupación.

- Entonces no hay remedio... hemos de despertar al rey...- dijo el primero de los consejeros, que resuelto se encaminó hacia las habitaciones reales. Al llegar ahí golpeó la puerta.- Mi rey... necesitamos su imperiosa presencia, majestad han surgido problemas.

- Su rey no puede atenderlos en estos instantes...- dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la habitación, Niviam al otro lado, no encontraba la solución más acertada para impedir que ellos insistieran.

- Mi reina, hay problemas graves en la cuidad, necesitamos a nuestro rey con urgencia... por favor despiértelo... lamentamos hacer esta intromisión pero es un caso de verdad preocupante- dijo el consejero frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- Él está muy cansado y no desea ver a nadie... - decía Niviam de manera perturbada mientras intentaba arreglarse inútilmente el cabello con las manos.

- ¡Mi reina pero...!- decía le consejero.

- ¡Maldición, ya dije que él no quiere ver a nadie!- gritó encolerizada mientras arrancaba con furia descontrolada las sábanas de su cama. De pronto unos pasos en el pasillo llamaron la atención de los presentes entre soldados y consejeros reales; Van había aparecido completamente empapado, pero más aun para el asombro de los presentes con su espada desenfundada y manchada de sangre. Pequeños espasmos de asombro se manifestaron entre los que veían esa imagen.

- Majestad... ¿Qué...?- de una patada Van abrió las puertas de su habitación, provocando que ellas se azotarán con estruendo, dentro del cuarto otro espectáculo se mostraba. Todo estaba destrozado por el arranque de furia de la reina, Van apenas se inmutó ante aquel desastre, fue directamente hacia Niviam la cual asustada intentó soltarse de su inminente agarre.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto?... – le gritó Van.

- Se equivoca... yo...- quiso decir Niviam tratando se verse digna ante los espectadores.

- ¡Sé que mientes, puedo sentirlo... todos mienten!, todos me engañan, todos intentan manipularme a su conveniencia ¡Inclusive tú!- dijo Van señalandola con la mirada, Van observaba con desprecio a Niviam la cual viéndose acorralada no atinaba a nada más que a mover la cabeza irregularmente entre negando las palabras dichas por Van, y temblando al conocer la furia del Rey de Fanelia. Van sostenía a la chica de uno de sus brazos ejerciendo una fuerza y presión abrumadora sobre ella.

- ¡Amo Van!- dijo una voz conocida a los oídos del rey. Merle estaba en el umbral de la puerta con las manos juntas en su pecho, aun estaba en camisón y aparentemente lo había estado esperando... - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué esta pasando?.- los ojos de la joven niña – gato estaban húmedos ante un miedo sin explicación, mientras miraba la espada del rey y sus ropas ensangrentadas.

- ¡Salgan de aquí todos! ¡Tú aléjate de mi vista!- le dijo a Niviam sacándola a fuerzas de la habitación de un brazo, ante ello sus pies apenas alcanzaban a tocar el suelo frío de piedra-... solo puedes quedarte tú Merle, ¡los demás largo!, los problemas que hayan pueden ser perfectamente solucionados sin que yo esté presente, ¡encárgate Raviel, para eso eres mi consejero!.- Tras ese último grito, Van cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, el cual dejó atónitos a todos, rápidamente el grupo se disolvió y se dispuso a desaparecer por los pasillos; entre ellos la irreconocible nueva reina de Fanelia, la cual daba tumbos trastornada ante la situación vivida, miradas curiosas se posaron en la imagen de la reina que a pesar de que se trataba de ocultar entre los oscuros pasillos del castillo, fue vista por más de algún sirviente o guardia.

_- ¡Me la van a pagar todos!... nadie se burla de mí... ¡Nadie me desprecia!- _pensaba con furia en su corazón- _la primera que caerá será ella, esa mujer... ella es quien se interpone en mi camino...juro que Van se quedará a mi lado. _

- En la alcoba del rey, Merle observaba nerviosa como Van se contenía en un temblor compulsivo, el cual le provocaba una apariencia demente ¿¡Amo Van, que pasó... ese olor... esa sangre huele a la de Hitomi y a la del señor Allen... que paso!? – Merle daba pequeños saltos conteniendo un llanto desenfrenado mientras caminaba detrás de un joven que buscaba algo entre sus cosas. ¡AMO VAN!- gritó Merle cayendo de rodillas al suelo tapándose la cara con las sus manos peludas.

- Yo la asesiné...- dijo Van deteniédose y entrando en cuenta de sus palabras. El silencio se hizo presente mientras truenos y relámpagos parecían destruir la cuidad... la lluvia azotaba con fuerza las ventanas como intentando entrar. Un grito del rey retumbó entre los pasillos del castillo dejando a quienes se encontraban ahí, despiertos a esas horas completamente aterrorizados, aquel alarido de dolor y sufrimiento aun más fuerte que la tormenta que arreciaba en Fanelia.

*****************

- ¿Hitomi? ¿estás bien?.- la voz de Yukari retumbó en los oídos de la joven.

- ¿Yukari?- balbuceó la chica abriendo sus ojos con pesadez.

- ¡Santo cielo Hitomi! ¡Nos diste un buen susto!- La joven se vio rodeada por gente a su lado entre ellos se encontraban sus padres con rostros tranquilos y su hermano que con un semblante aliviado sonreía ampliamente.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó la chica sintiéndose mareada.

- Estás en el hospital Hitomi, no te muevas, apenas despiertas de la cirugía; aun estas bajo los efectos de la anestesia- le dijo su amiga con tono de voz tranquilizador mientras miraba los monitores con detenimiento.

- ¿Cirugía? ¿Por qué?- de pronto miles de imágenes volvieron a su mente en milésimas de segundo, su corazón saltó de su pecho de forma violenta, recordó la espada atravesándole el estómago... la espada de Van... Allen... ¿¡Allen!?- ¡Yukari había un hombre! Él debió venir conmigo, ¡estaba herido también!-

- Hitomi calma... Allen se encuentra bien... despreocúpate, él se encuentra en otra habitación descansando, pero esta muy bien, gracias al cielo su herida no fue muy grave.- dijo Yukari mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

- ¿Es cierto?- volvió a preguntar Hitomi con preocupación.

- No te mentiría... además es probable que él te visite más tarde, el médico dijo que ya podía levantarse, aunque no debe hacer esfuerzos bruscos.-

- He yo...- Hitomi no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar a explicar, su regreso violento y por demás la presencia de aquel extraño acompañante.

- Hija no hables, el joven caballero que te trajo de vuelta, nos explicó lo sucedido en... Gaea... – dijo la madre de la chica mientras acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de su hija.

- ¿Allen les explicó?- preguntó Hitomi confusa, sabía perfectamente que en Gaea el idioma que se hablaba era muy distinto la de la tierra._- ¿Cómo pudo hablar con...?- _pensó, sin embargo de repente la imagen del pendiente de su abuela cruzó por sus ideas y la respuesta se reveló sin más búsqueda.

- Estamos realmente felices de que hayas regresado...- dijo el padre de la chica mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la madre de Hitomi.

- Yo también los extrañé...- respondió Hitomi, soltando un suspiro de alivio desde lo más profundo de su pecho. En ese momento la puerta del cuarto de abrió lentamente, un hombre alto de apariencia engarbada entró acompañado por lo que parecía ser su hermano gemelo. Allen arrastrando un pedestal con ruedas del cual colgaba una bolsa de suero, entró sigilosamente, mientras Amano lo ayudaba para que no perdiese el equilibrio. Hitomi permaneció en absoluto silencio, en ese preciso momento todo le pareció irreal.

- ¿Hitomi?- dijo la voz de Allen mientras sorprendido miraba los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Allen... tú...?- Hitomi enmudeció y un clímax incómodo llenó la habitación.

- Madre, creo que los jóvenes tienen mucho de qué hablar, y todos tenemos hambre... así ¿que tal si vamos a la cafetería a comprar algo?.- dijo el padre de la chica haciendo gestos de buscar su billetera en su pantalón.

- Yo me quedo, no tengo hambre- dijo el hermano de Hitomi quien rápidamente se había acomodado en un sillón del cuarto.

- Si la tienes- dijo la madre de la chica, que de un impulso hizo que el jovensito muy cercano a la edad de Chid, se levantara a muy malas ganas arrastrando los pies. Allen sonrió ante aquella escena y Hitomi también.

- ¿Me mostrarás tu espada después?- dijo el muchacho con ojos iluminados mientras pasaba al lado de Allen.

- Te enseñaré a usarla si lo deseas...- le contestó Allen con seriedad inclinándose levemente para poder verlo al rostro.

- ¿¡Verdad!? ¿Oíste madre, él me enseñara a pelear con espada...?- decía el chico dispuesto nuevamente a pegarse a los pantalones de Allen.

- Si claro, claro... pero antes de ello aprenderás a obedecerme... y a hacer tus deberes de la escuela... ahora camina- dijo la Madre de Hitomi alentando de nuevo al chico, el cual frunció el ceño molesto.

- No te lo podrás sacar de encima jamás...- sentenció Hitomi divertida.

- Es un joven entusiasta...- dijo Allen mientras miraba con cariño al pequeño, al cual aun se le oía protestar mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.- Tu familia es grandiosa.- habló Allen con amabilidad.

- Lo sé- respondió Hitomi viendo como Allen se acercaba con precaución al borde de la cama de Hitomi.

- Creí que morirías...- dijo al fin el caballero.

- Yo también lo creí... aun no se como llegamos aquí...- Hitomi con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación, trató de ordenar su mente.

- Creo que eso fue en parte mi responsabilidad... he pensado en cómo pudo suceder... y lo único de lo cual estoy seguro es que usé el poder del pendiente sin saberlo...- dijo él con confusión.- al menos eso es lo que yo creo.

- Es probable que haya sido de esa manera, el pendiente reacciona la mayoría de las veces con los deseos más profundos de tu corazón... por lo menos así me funcionó a mí... ante el miedo... la ira... él reaccionaba cambiando mi destino...- respondió la chica aun recordando de manera fugaz el rostro de Van contraído ante el terror. - Pensó dentro de sí -, _¿Y si Van creía que ella estaba muerta?_... un sentimiento de desesperación la inundó nuevamente... en ese instante secretamente deseo volver a su lado.

- ¿Ocurre algo...?- preguntó Allen atento a cada reacción del rostro de ella.

- Debemos volver a Gaea Allen...- dijo Hitomi sin darse cuenta.

- Lo sé- le corroboró Allen un tanto molesto ante la mirada especial que Hitomi poseía.- ¿Estás preocupada por Van?-

- Hitomi miró a Allen a los ojos y por un instante sintió vergüenza de ser tan obvia con sus sentimientos.- Allen yo...

- Descuida es comprensible... además yo también dejé muchas cosas inconclusas las cuales debo resolver...- Dijo este volviendo a ponerse de pie yendo a mirar por la ventana.- este lugar es extraño, pero su belleza es cautivante.

- ¿Ese asunto pendiente es Chid?- preguntó Hitomi viendo la espalda de Allen.

- Si... y además esta Van... en cierto sentido... él tiene razón en sus palabras, muchas veces le oculté cosas sobre mí, sobre lo que yo pensaba. Le debo mucho más que una disculpa.- sentenció Allen con semblante contrariado.

- ¿Eso es por mi causa?- preguntó Hitomi con culpabilidad.

- No, jamás te atribuyas culpa de algo... cada persona es responsable por lo que siente, si yo no fui capaz de ser sincero con Van respecto de lo que sentía por ti, eso es únicamente mi responsabilidad y mi culpa.- dijo Allen sin mirar a la chica aun dándole la espalda. Mientras veía pasar los automóviles por la ventana.

- Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo...- le aseveró Hitomi con tono recriminatorio.

- ¿Qué otro valor puedo tener, si miento para obtener mi felicidad?- se preguntó Allen con indolencia.

- ¿Acaso mentiste?- volvió a preguntar la chica sin comprender a dónde quería llegar Allen.

- Mentir y ocultar tus intenciones... para mí es lo mismo...- aseveró el caballero reflexivamente. Hitomi lo miró en silencio sin pensar en nada más que en la simple idea de querer estar en paz.

- Todos mentimos y engañamos, para alcanzar nuestros intereses... inclusive yo... ¿Acaso no recuerdas que por mí culpa, tú y Millerna no pudieron ser felices?- dijo Hitomi, recordando como ella había arreglado el destino de Allen aquella vez.

- Todos cometemos errores... además ni siquiera tú sabes a cien y a ciertas si eso no era parte del enigma del destino...- respondió Allen con tranquilidad.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó la chica con incredulidad- sea como sea arruiné tu felicidad junto a ella, ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos.

- No lo creo Hitomi... si hubiera sido así... de igual manera yo hubiera estado con ella, sin embargo y a pesar de que tú te marchaste, Millerna y yo nunca más pudimos volver a tener lo que hubo entre nosotros... Dryden la enamoró y contra ello, nada puede hacerse... ni siquiera la salvadora de Gaea puede cambiar lo que los corazones de las personas sienten, entre ellos me incluyo. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia nada a cambiado, lo que siento sigue intacto dentro de mí.

- Es increíble lo que dices...- aseveró la chica, hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, tomándole el peso a cada una de las palabras dichas por Allen.

Los días pasaron y las semanas también muy pronto Hitomi fue dada de alta y ella y Allen regresaron a casa de los Kansaki, para muchos la presencia del caballero le daba al ambiente un tono de misticismo muy extraño, a pesar de verse completamente normal vestido como una persona de la luna fantasma, su manera de expresarse y hablar dejaban manifiesto la procedencia extraña de Allen, pero no por ello les desagradaba, al contrario; la manera cordial y muchas veces encantadora del caballero, enaltecía el ego a más de alguien en casa. El padre de Hitomi gozaba con las largas y profundas conversaciones en compañía de un buen vino, Hitomi se daba cuenta del gran parecido que ambos poseían, esa paz... esa tranquilidad... ambos eran buenos hombres.

- ¡Dios Hitomi, él y Amano son exactamente iguales!- decía Yukari tratando de sonar calmada.

- Si lo sé... hasta su voz es la misma... sin embargo son muy opuestos.- sentenció la chica mientras miraba por la ventana como Allen jugaba un poco con su hermano menor.

- Si, de eso me doy cuenta... él es tan distinto... ¿Dime Hitomi? ¿Qué es él allá?- preguntó la amiga de la chica con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿A que te refieres?- trató de aclararse Hitomi mientras ambas preparaban la mesa para la cena.

- ¿Bueno, no se, en que trabaja por ejemplo...?- quiso explicarse Yukari haciendo gestos tontos de evidencia ante Hitomi.

- Él es un...- Hitomi pensó como debía decirlo, era muy difícil explicar la posición de Allen...- bueno él es un guerrero espadachín... él es el primer general de las fuerzas militares de Fanelia...- contestó finalmente la chica con dificultad.

- ¿Fanelia?...- dijo Yukari con extrañeza- ¿Oye no se supone que es ese el lugar donde esta ese rey Van?...- preguntó la chica con soltura al mismo tiempo que a Hitomi se le resbalaban los cubiertos de las manos, provocando un ruido estruendoso al caer el piso.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Van?...- Hitomi con ojos perplejos miró como Yukari, aun sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

* * *

Harigato mi na! Por esperar, la verdad es que deseo con todo el corazón escribir más seguido, pero por circunstancias fuera de mi poder buuuu... pero en fin. Ahí está! **En mi país fin de semana largo de tres días de flojera me sirvió para editar este cap! Y comenzar el siguiente y celebrar mi cumpleaños que cayó en 31 de octubre... (una bruja real!), me encantó mi escoba nueva!!! A mis hermanas de culto gracias por sus buenos hechizos... fue relajante...**

No me gusta dejar mis comentarios personales pues hasta a mí me da **pereza** leerlos... "_admito que ese es mi pecado capital_" pero no en el caso de escribir una historia donde puedo terminar con final feliz, mis disculpas por demorar tanto eso se debe a falta de tiempo, de cansancio y sueño... (Trabajo mucho y me explotan!!!!)".-

Ya me dio sueño... Zzz... Amigos dejen comentarios, me ayudan y me alientan mucho!!! Cualquier crítica me es muy útil, si creen que le falta algo a la historia onegai! Háganmela saber de esa manera puedo conocer que es lo que más les gusta y (obviamente) agregar más de ello... gracias por dedicar unos minutos de sus vidas a leer esto... humildemente... De una escritora que escribe por ustedes. Delaied...


	12. El Renacimiento

Cuando un ángel baja del cielo... lo destruye todo...

**El renacimiento. **

- ¡Amo Van! ¡No lo haga, deténgase! Todo debe ser un error...- Merle enterraba sus uñas en el brazo del rey lastimándole seriamente en un intento desesperado por evitar que éste se atravesara a sí mismo con su espada.

- ¡Asesiné a Hitomi Merle! No podré vivir con esto... jamás... prefiero morir...- decía Van fuera de sí.

- Entonces yo moriré con usted amo Van... pero no veré como usted acaba con su vida...- Merle se inclinó sobre la espada del rey decidida pero Van la retiró con rapidez evitando que la joven niña gato se lastimara.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!... –le gritó Van con furia mientras apartaba a la joven con un brazo haciendo que Merle cayera al suelo.

- ¡La misma estupidez que usted!- contestó la joven mirando al rey a los ojos con mirada resolutiva. Ante ello, Van dejó caer su espada y relajó su cuerpo para luego caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras que sus manos, cubiertas de la sangre seca de Hitomi; se cubría el rostro ocultando unas lagrimas de dolor.

- No se lo que paso Merle... no podía controlarme... sentía odio... y dolor... ellos estaban juntos... te juro que desee marcharme pero algo me hizo cambiar... quise verlo muerto, quise matar a Allen por llevarse a Hitomi... quise matarlo con mi propia espada, nada me importaba, solo quería ver su sangre... pero... – el tono de voz del rey denotaba desconcierto y fatiga, y a la vez un terrible dolor; Van miró a través de su ventana y vio como afuera la tormenta era casi un tifón, las hojas marchitas se pegaban en las ventanas haciendo que la visibilidad fuera casi nula, aun así, los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban la habitación, dejando ver el rostro del rey, un rostro destrozado y desecho.

- ¡Eres un maldito!- una voz profunda y llena de ira retumbó en el cuarto haciendo que Merle diera un pequeño grito de susto. Van se levantó del suelo y buscó a tientas su espada.

- ¡¿Quién esta ahí?!- dijo Van tan o más exaltado que aquella voz misteriosa. De pronto un hombre se vislumbró escondido en un rincón de la alcoba, este miraba con odio a Van, el cual al encontrarse con aquella mirada le pareció retroceder en el tiempo muchos años atrás, hasta un recuerdo que él mismo había olvidado. Se vio a sí mismo jugando cerca de un lago, junto a un niño de su misma edad, muy cerca de ahí, Folken, su hermano que para aquel entonces era un joven de unos 15 años de edad, los observaba sentado sobre una gran saliente de roca, dando a entender por el semblante de su rostro, nerviosismo y preocupación.

- _Me llamo Van... y soy príncipe de Fanelia... y el de allí es mi hermano mayor Folken, ¡él algún día será rey!- decía un pequeño de ojos ambarinos con orgullo, mientras que el otro niño que lo acompañaba lo miraba con extrañeza._

- _No puede ser rey... él no es de sangre real...- dijo el pequeño mirando a Folken de soslayo con un dejo de desprecio en su mirada._

- _¡Claro que sí! Mi padre es un rey, él es le rey de Fanelia- Sentenció Van enfadado._

- _Él morirá al igual que tu pueblo... y todos quienes tengan la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de los reyes malditos de Fanelia.- dijo el niño mientras desplegaba unas alas grises, enormes, incluso para su corta edad._

- _¡Argaviel!- de pronto un anciano elegantemente vestido y de manera muy solemne apareció volando al lado de ambos niños- ¡te he dicho que no emplees tu poder! Aun eres muy joven para usarlo, y mucho menos en un ser de sangre mestiza como lo son los hijos de Varie._

- _Él debe saber su destino... Varie es mi tía y ellos al final de las cosas poseen mi sangre... y yo- el pequeño de mirada gris y piel blanca miró a Van con una mezcla de sentimientos entre ellos rabia y compasión._

- _¡Argaviel...! eres el heredero de nuestra raza...- intentó decir el anciano, sin embargo se vio interrumpido por una mirada asesina del niño._

- _Cuando tus alas se vuelvan negras y comprendas tu destino... será el momento en que morirás...- le dijo Argaviel a Folken justo en el instante en que él y Varie su madre se habían acercado al borde del lago para acompañar a Van. Folken se quedó viendo a aquel niño mientras el anciano sabio entre la gente de Atlantis sonrió con malicia- sin embargo,- Agregó el pequeño, provocando que el sabio anciano dejara de sonreír- cuando todo se haya hecho, cuando las cosas tomen un curso distinto, cuando lo imposible se haga realidad... volverás a mí por tu propio deseo... Folken Lacourt de Fanel...- y dicho esto el pequeño niño se elevó por el cielo y desapareció junto a su viejo guardián._

- _Madre ¿quién es ese niño?- preguntó Van mientras veía como ambos Riuyins desaparecían de entre las nubes sumergiéndose en una luz cegadora._

- _No tiene importancia Van... ¿Folken? Debemos volver a Fanelia... ya no hay nada que podamos hacer...- con ello el recuerdo pareció desvanecerse junto a la imagen del rostro de su madre y a la tristeza de Folken en sus ojos. _

- ¡Heriste a Hitomi y ella ahora ha desaparecido! ¡Has dejado que el caballero de los cielos de la llevara!- Sean había salido de las sombras mostrando sus alas que poco a poco comenzaban a teñirse de un color grisáceo en sus extremos.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Van aun en alerta, conmocionado por los que sus ojos veían. Merle asustada se había guarecido tras la espalda del rey.

- ¿No lo adivinas?... creo que es evidente que soy uno de los tuyos... por lo menos a medias ya que tu sangre esta manchada... Varie era de sangre real dentro de su gente... tu padre solo un rey del mundo de los mortales... puedes ser rey aquí, Van de Fanelia, pero en el mundo de los Riuyins solo eres una rata.- contestó Sean mientras se sentaba en un sillón amplio, al mismo tiempo que sus alas desaparecían por arte de magia; inocentemente Sean se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el mismo lugar y en el momento exacto para cambiar las cosas, observaba otro de sus designios con claridad, primero había hecho caer a la reina de Fanelia, ahora serían los descendientes del dragón las víctimas de su ambición.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- dijo Van entre dientes aun sin salir de su asombro.

- No eres el único que queda... aun estoy yo... y debemos hacer algo juntos antes de que algo más se salga de nuestro control... se que no me conoces y sé que debes tener muchas preguntas...- Sean había tomado un tono de voz apacible... tan característico en él... juntó sus manos sobre su regazo para luego cubrirse levemente el rostro con ellas, escondiendo parte de su expresión, junto con sus intensiones. Con malicia sostenía el pendiente de los habitantes de Atlantis.- Tan solo, debo decirte que Hitomi se encuentra bien, ella está a salvo, para bien o para mal Allen Shezard se la ha llevado a un lugar seguro...

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! ¡¿Contesta?!- gritó el joven rey perdiendo la paciencia. Merle temblaba tras la espalda de Van, y de repente hacía pequeños ruidos como de estar ahogándose con su propio aire.

- Puedo ver más allá que tú rey... además sé que pronto, ambos, Hitomi y ese caballero regresarán a Gaea...- contestó Sean mientras se dejaba envolver por la fuerza y el poder de los Riuyins y podía ver la imagen de ambos muy lejos de ahí, específicamente en la tierra. Van miró al extraño con asombro, reconoció el pendiente y por alguna razón su alma se calmó, escuchar de Sean noticias de que Hitomi se encontraba bien de alguna manera lo hizo recuperar su cordura, escuchar noticias de ella de cualquiera lo habría calmado...

- Te creo...- dijo Van al fin enfundando su espada y sentándose a los pies de su cama justo en frente de Sean. Ambos jóvenes se lanzaban miradas inquisitivas y al mismo tiempo asesinas.

- Sé que no te agrado... y tú tampoco me agradas...- habló Sean mientras miraba la rey con odio- por tú culpa una persona muy especial para mí, sufrió, y créeme que tan solo por eso con gusto te mataría con mis propias manos, sin embargo... tú ya no eres un problema para mí...- A pesar de la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación, Van vislumbró como la boca de aquel hombre se curvaba en una especie de sonrisa macabra. Él, en silencio lo observó sin mostrar ninguna reacción u emoción, algo extraño dentro de sí le decía que no debía confiar en ese hombre.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí...? sé muy bien que todos los Riuyins están muertos... mi hermano y yo éramos los últimos... ¿De donde has salido?- preguntó el rey con calma dando a conocer su poder como rey de Fanelia.

- Ya veo, así que le rey de Fanelia, si tiene algo que decir...- ante aquellas palabras llenas de desprecio por parte se Sean, Van se mordió el labio en comisura de la boca reteniendo su ira.

- Contesta...- se limitó a aseverar el joven rey, con extrema calma.

- Conozco a Hitomi... yo soy de la luna fantasma... al igual que ella...- unos relámpagos hicieron que el tiempo se detuviera por unos segundos dentro del cuarto, no te explicaré como llegue allá... entre los humanos de ese mundo... ya que ni yo mismo, se que fue lo que ocurrió... tan solo he venido a advertirte a cerca de un tema que creo rebosa tu interés...-

- ...- Van en silencio solo se dedico a inspeccionar con su mirada el rostro de aquel hombre. Ante la abstinencia del joven rey de hacer preguntas, Sean continuó.

- La gente de Atlantis desea volver a este mundo... desea volver a la vida... y para ello me necesitan para lograrlo... a mí y a Hitomi...- dijo Sean de manera vil y cruel. Los ojos de Van se agrandaron debido a la evidente sorpresa, sin embargo ni una sola palabra salió de su boca- Con mi actual poder puedo traer a tu hermano de regreso a este mundo, también puedo traer a tu madre de su cautiverio... tan solo necesito un pequeño regalo de tu parte...

- Esto es mentira... estas loco... ¡La gente de Atlantis desapareció y ya no hay nada para ellos...!... mi hermano...-

- Tu hermano te espera... _sé que lo has escuchado... en tu mente... en medio del silencio...- _las palabras de Sean hicieron que Van recordara aquella vez en que sintió a Folken en su tumba, aquella vez en que Hitomi se despidió.- Solo necesito tu sangre, y el resto es mío...

- ¿Solo pides eso?- Preguntó Van mientras Sean se acercaba a él con su mano extendida. Merle observaba asustada sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.

- Solo pido eso...- Contestó el muchacho a ciertas que ya había obtenido lo que buscaba.

- ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?- preguntó Van duditativo.

- Pagarte...-

- ¿Pagarme qué?- dijo Van.

- El que hayas sacrificado tanto por tu gente, mereces aunque sea una felicidad, además, con esto fastidiaré a muchos...- dijo Sean mientras una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su boca,

- ¿A quienes?...

- ¿A quien crees?... tu hermano y tu madre no son queridos dentro de los Riuyins, al contrario me atrevería a decir que son temidos, lo que todos sabemos es que nuestra raza es única y perfecta, pero en esa perfección encontraron su destrucción, los humanos son imperfectos por naturaleza, débiles y pierden su convicción con facilidad, son manipulables... la mezcla de ambos... de las dos razas, hace que el poder de Atlantis se equilibre dentro de ellos... tal vez por eso Hitomi podía usar ese poder, controlar la fuerza de Escaflowne... cambiar el destino de las personas... y tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual fui enviado a la tierra, o cómo ustedes la conocen la luna azul... y tal vez por ello es que ahora simplemente no quiero hacer, lo que ellos esperan que haga, significaría tu muerte y la muerte de toda Gaea. Eso era lo que buscaba Isaac o Dorckic...

- ¿No sabes quién eres?...- Preguntó Van después de aquella confesión.

- Creo que si, pero no me interesa en absoluto, yo solo sé lo que me importa ahora y lo que soy ahora... el resto no es mi problema, piden demasiado a alguien a quien solo le importa una cosa en todo el mundo...-

- ¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó Van con tono de confirmación.

- Lo mismo que tú Rey de Fanelia... buscas lo mismo que yo... la diferencia es que tú ya lo perdiste...-

**********

- Hitomi es mi única hija... es una niña hermosa y buena... cuando escuché toda esta historia creí que mi familia de había vuelto loca, sin embargo al verlo frente a mí sé que las cosas cambiarán, - un hombre sentado en la sala con una copa de vino en la mano hablaba con pesadumbre.

- Lamento mucho ocasionarle esta gran tristeza señor... sin embrago debemos volver... debo solucionar algunas cosas...- Allen miraba con tristeza por la ventana dirigiendo su vista a la luna.

- Sé muy bien que tienes un hijo... y que allá en su mundo es un rey...- el padre de Hitomi miraba con detenimiento cada gesto en el rostro del caballero.

- Chid, es y será mi mayor orgullo, y lo apoyaré desde las sombras... puedo amarlo como su padre, pero jamás aspiraré a ocupar ese lugar, solo soy un caballero y mi rey el Rey Freid le ha dado un destino digno de su templanza... preferiría...

- Demuestras ser un gran hombre al respetar tu palabra, eso es lo único que el ser humano posee, hombres con el honor que llevas en tu corazón ya no existen en este mundo... Gaea debe ser un lugar lleno de paz...-

- Gaea es un lugar hermoso, pero no libre de mal... como en todo sitio, hay conflictos, pero son quienes poseen la fuerza y el poder suficiente los que combaten y hacen del mundo un lugar mejor para vivir... entre ellos está mi hijo Chid, Dryden de Asturia, Van...-

- Puedo ver que amas a mi hija... sin embargo aun no entiendo perfectamente que ocurrió aquella noche en que llegaron, cuando su madre me dijo que ella se había marchado creí que ella...-

- ¿Estaría con él?- terminó de decir Allen, soltando un suspiro de inquietud.

- A decir verdad yo también lo creí, pero las cosas no resultaron del todo bien, como ya sabe Van, en Gaea es un Rey, único heredero de la familia real descendiente de los dragones del Valle de Fanelia, cuando Hitomi regresó, él se encontraba comprometido con una princesa de las tierras lejanas del Norte. Extrañamente Hitomi regresó suponiendo algo al respecto, personalmente jamás le he preguntado y tampoco pienso hacerlo cómo fue que lo supo... y a pesar de que inclusive quise intervenir para ayudarlos... pareciese que no logré nada.

- Debes tener cuidado con lo que tu corazón desea, aveces puedes conseguir cosas que en realidad no resulta ser lo que quieres, joven caballero- dijo el padre de Hitomi mientras bebía otro sorbo de su copa, Allen reflexionando aquellas palabras imitó el gesto del hombre también saboreando el vino.- Creo con sinceridad en lo que me has dicho, y consiento si solo Hitomi te acepta... me agrada la idea, lo único que me entristece es que deban marcharse...-

- Esperamos que sea no por mucho tiempo, quiero en realidad dejar todas las cosas en orden, aun no sé si mi hermana querrá permanecer al lado de mi hijo en Freid o si querrá venir conmigo y Hitomi a vivir aquí...- contestó Allen con tranquilidad.

- La decisión que tomen estará bien, al fin de cuentas es la vida que ustedes desean vivir...

- ¿Allen, Padre...? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Hitomi había aparecido en la sala portando unos abrigos.

- Solo charlábamos, hija... hay cosas que deseaba preguntarle a Allen- respondió el padre de la chica poniéndose de pie al igual que el caballero.

- Pues deben terminar... Allen... ya debemos irnos...- dijo Hitomi a su compañero con dulzura.

- Lo sé, solo me despedía de tu padre- respondió él con cortesía - Señor ha sido un placer y disculpe todas las molestias que le he causado.

- Vayan con cuidado... joven Caballero cuide de mi hija- dijo el padre mientras la familia se reunía en la sala...- Hitomi sé feliz...-

- Adiós a todos y muchas gracias... Hitomi vamos- dijo Allen mientras cogía su espada que el hermano de Hitomi le sostenía. Nadie dijo nada, un silencio reinó en el ambiente, no había tristeza, tan solo preocupación.

- Sean cuidadosos...- dijo al fin la madre de Hitomi abrazando a su hija con amor y dándole una mirada de tranquilidad a Allen, como confiándole todo.

- Me enseñarás a usarla cuando vuelvas ¿Verdad?- dijo el pequeño niño mirando a Allen con tristeza.

- Cuando regrese te traeré una especialmente hecha para ti, así podremos luchar ambos en un combate...- le dijo el caballero inclinándose a la altura del pequeño, mientras le desordenaba el cabello a lo que el hermano de Hitomi reaccionó con una sonrisa. Allen tomó a Hitomi de la cintura y deseó volver a Gaea, una luz débil comenzó a rodearlos con suavidad hasta que una columna de luz se formo alrededor de ambos haciéndolos desaparecer en el mismo lugar.

En Gaea revueltas comenzaban a desatarse en pueblos y países cercanos, muchos incitados por sobrevivientes de Zaibach que en su descontento y disconformidad formaban rebeliones que causaban desastres de proporciones en los poblados pequeños, el hambre y la muerte era la única realidad existente, las cosas no habían mejorado mucho desde el incidente en la boda de Van, los rumores de lo ocurrido se esparcieron sin poder detenerse, todo apuntaba a un desastre total, la desaparición de la Salvadora de Gaea y el primer general de Fanelia Allen Shezard, mantenían a los ciudadanos sumergidos en el miedo y la superstición. La situación de la actual reina dejaba mucho que desear. Van había abandonado la cuidad y se había dirigido a uno de los asentamientos del reino de Fanelia, allí permanecía gran parte del tiempo supervisando sus quehaceres como rey, a su vez le servía para mantenerse lejos de Niviam y en su actual e insistente situación de esposa, el hecho de tener que dormir a su lado cada noche mientras que en su mente sólo estaba la imagen de Hitomi, se había convertido en una tortura. Desde su boda ya habían transcurrido unos meses y a pesar de saber muy bien sus deberes, por más que lo inténtase, no podía hacerlo... no podía tocarla. Cada noche a su lado eran horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, era el rostro de Hitomi quien lo miraba, era su misma forma... sin embargo las caricias, el sabor de aquellos labios... simplemente no era ella, su cuerpo la rechazaba por completo. A pesar de las insinuaciones de la reina de Fanelia, Van se resistía a tocarla huía en medio de la noche lejos de palacio, generalmente al lugar en donde en dos oportunidades distintas se despidió de ella, solo en aquel lugar encontraba la paz que necesitaba.

- _Volveré en cuanto ella regrese, quedarme en este lugar es inapropiado...- _Sean estaba de pie frente a una gran ventana mirando el atardecer de Fanelia, a su lado Van contemplaba lo mismo.

- _¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de lo que me prometiste?_- Dijo el Rey con extrema calma.

- _No tengo porqué engañarte._.. – contestó Sean mientras se disponía a marcharse...-

- _Recuerdo como te llamas._..- le dijo Van sumido en sus pensamientos, al tiempo que ambos hombres se daban la espalda, aquella actitud llamó la atención de Sean.-_ te recuerdo...aun era un niño, fue en aquella ves en donde mi madre nos llevó frente a los ancianos, lo había olvidado por completo, sin embargo cuando apareciste fue como si regresara una parte de mí...una parte de una vida perdida..._

- _¿Así que recuerdas mi nombre?- _le preguntó Sean con un dejo de ponzoña en la boca.

- _Tú tienes mi misma sangre._._. eres mi hermano, tu nombre es Argaviel... eres hijo del hermano de mi madre Varie...-_

- Una mueca de desprecio apareció en el rostro de Sean mientras escuchaba las palabras de Van, aquello le era desconocido, y a pesar de que sabía que el rey no mentía se negaba a aceptar aquello..._- ¿y eso?... ¿Crees que voy a congraciar contigo por que llevemos la misma sangre?..._

- _¡Ja! Para nada... no soy estúpido... puedo ver lo que quieres... lo que viniste a buscar... pero te confieso que te doy más crédito del que tu mismo te das, y te diré lo mismo que me dijiste tú la noche en que todo pasó... Amas lo mismo que yo, pero... ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez tú también ya la perdiste...?_

- _¿De que demonios hablas?... _– contestó Sean girándose un poco en su posición para ver la espalda del joven Rey, el cual con rostro sereno cerró los ojos ante el último rayo anaranjado del crepúsculo.

- _Allen no dejará que la toques...- _sentenció Van.

- _¡Ja! Si es así lo mataré...- _se burló Sean aun con odio en su voz.

- No lo harás... no la tocarás a ella ni a Allen... si es así yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos- el Joven Rey empuñó con fuerza su espada la cual se ceñía a su cintura aun en su funda, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Sean.

- _De acuerdo has lo que quieras... hermano... ya veremos quien gana en este juego... yo o tu querido amigo...-_

- _Esto no es un juego, Hitomi no es un juego, no la vas a tocar Argaviel...Allen no está solo, no será simplemente tú contra él..._

- _Está bien, entonces seremos tres los jugadores... "veremos quien se gana el derecho de protegerla"...- _Sean y Van ahora se miraban fijamente a los ojos midiendo las capacidades de cada quien.

- _Folken regresará esta noche._..- dijo Sean sin expresión en su voz-_ ve a los nidos de los dragones en el centro del bosque y entrega el corazón del dragón a la tierra... luego vuelve y espera...- _Sean desapareció en el mismo lugar dejando tras de sí alguna de las plumas de sus alas y la mente ávida del rey de Fanelia preparando su estrategia.

*******

Horas más tarde un hombre solitario cubierto con una sencilla capa oscura, caminaba a paso seguro por medio de entre los innumerables pasillos del palacio, ninguna antorcha iluminaba aquellos pasadizos, desde la caída de Zaibach, el rey de Fanelia había hecho sellar el sagrado templo de en donde los sacerdotes del tiempo de su padre solían sellar la armadura de Escaflowne. Allí en ese lugar celosamente escondido se encontraba el corazón del dragón que alguna vez él obtuvo para su guymelef. Por mucho tiempo evitó aquel lugar, era especial volver ahí en donde había comenzado su peligrosa historia junto a Hitomi en donde su pueblo había sido quemado y donde Balgus y muchos de los antiguos samurais de Fanelia habían sido tocados por la muerte. Dentro le la plataforma principal a sus pies yacía el corazón del pecho de Escaflowne, cubierto de polvo, sostenido por un bastidor labrado en madera aquella piedra aun refulgía al contacto del que alguna vez hiciera el pacto de sangre con el rey de Fanelia.

- _Con esto volverás... hermano...-_pensó el rey mientras sostenía en su mano izquierda la que ahora era la llave de la liberación de Folken, en un instante pensó si realmente sería lo correcto seguir el plan de Argaviel, su hermano había muerto y su cuerpo había desaparecido dentro del poder de atlantis. Un ápice de duda surcó la frente de Van, sin embargo, su corazón le decía que debía seguir adelante. – _en el mismo lugar donde tu hermano y tú siguieron el rito del dragón debes dejar al corazón, será el pago que deberás entregar para que Folken regrese, tu pacto con la sangre de los riuyins será suficiente para que los dragones perdonen tu pecado...- _a medida que el Rey avanzaba en medio de la oscuridad hacia el centro del bosque de los dragones, cada palabra dicha por Sean hacían eco en su mente, si aquello resultaba cierto, en unos momentos más volvería a ver nuevamente a su hermano. Su corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho con ansiedad, cada paso era el decisivo, cada paso que daba estaba marcando un nuevo giro del destino manipulado por fuerzas superiores a él. No importaba, tal vez era consciente de que se dejaba manipular, pero no podía ignorar lo atractiva de la idea de volver a tener a su hermano.- _si el estuviera aquí muchas cosas cambiarían, e incluso Folken podría tomar su lugar como primer príncipe de Fanelia... y él podría irse lejos y nunca volver... ser libre de todo... pero lo más importante, Folken estaría con él, ya no estaría solo, su hermano... tendría a su hermano. _

- Veo que si has venido...- dijo una voz en medio de la oscuridad, Sean se encontraba de pie en medio del claro del bosque, junto a él se hallaba aquel dragón que alguna vez Folken intentó asesinar en la que era su prueba del dragón, los años habían pasado para aquel dragón viejo, sus escamas estaban blanquecinas y más arrugadas que lo normal, pareciera que la muerte rondaba el animal, más su inmovilidad lo hacía confundible con una roca blanca y enorme. Van sorprendido se quedó de pie sin avanzar más, un leve movimiento de cabeza del dragón hizo que Van se tensara, un ojo rasgado se había posado sobre él observándolo fijamente.- tranquilo mi señor...- dijo Sean acercándose con suavidad al animal acariciándole el morro con la palma se su mano.- el dragón gruñó en un gorjeo largo y suave, como consintiendo tal cercanía.- el es el rey que te dará descanso eterno... ¡dale el corazón rey de Fanelia!- gritó desde la distancia Sean aun conservando su calma.

- _Que demonios ocurre...- _pensó Van acercándose lentamente a ellos, el dragón parecía muerto, sin embargo su gran ojo no dejaba de mirarlo. Apenas Van se encontraba a unos centímetros del dragón Sean extendió sus alas las cuales parecían cada vez más oscuras. El dragón abrió sus fauces y extendió su lengua hasta quedar enfrente del pecho del rey, exhalando un olor putrefacto desde su estómago, Van comprendió que aquel animal estaba al borde de la muerte. Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, sacó de su cinto la bolsa que contenía el corazón y el un ágil movimiento lo depositó en la lengua del dragón el cual de inmediato lo engulló con un sonido gutural.

Una luz cegadora cubrió el claro con fulgor, Van se cubrió los ojos ante aquel destello y retrocedió unos pasos intentando distinguir algo. El dragón extendiendo sus alas comenzaba a desaparecer entre sus cenizas como quemándose desde dentro. Todo fue tan rápido que el rey apenas alcanzó a comprender que el animal había desaparecido.

- Y de la liberación de la vida a la muerte... de la muerte a la vida...- dijo Sean con convicción. Una silueta encogida en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el dragón comenzaba a respirar y a moverse convulsivamente emergiendo de entre las cenizas dejadas por el animal.

- ¿Hermano?...- balbuceó Van afectado.

- ¿Van?...- alcanzó a oír desde aquella silueta, aquella voz..., rápidamente el rey se arrodillo y trató de levantar al individuo que yacía como un recién nacido a los pies de Van. El rostro de Folken era el mismo, los mismos ojos, su cabello que parecía haber crecido en desmedida, su cuerpo era débil en esos instantes, pero seguía siendo fuerte a la vez,- Van... ¿Qué has hecho hermano?...- murmuro Folken al tiempo que levantaba su mirada y la clavaba en Sean el cual mostraba una media sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Calma Folken... no te apresures, estoy aquí hermano...- dijo Van mientras se quitaba su capa y la colocaba sobre los hombros del primer príncipe de Fanelia.

- Tú has obtenido lo que querías... ¿piensas manipularme ahora que Van ha hecho lo que le pediste?...- preguntó Folken tratando de incorporarse tambaleante sobre sus piernas.

- No pienso en hacer nada... a decir verdad si ayude a tu querido hermano a traerte de vuelta, tal vez sea por mi propia conveniencia, bien sabes que cuando ellos quieran volver a este mundo no estarán muy felices por mi supuesta traición, necesitaré aliados... aunque estos no sean de mi total agrado... no podré solo... nadie puede solo frente a los ancianos Folken...-

- ¿Y esperas que estemos de tu lado?, no eres mejor que ellos Argaviel... no eres mejor de los que tu llamas tus enemigos.- dijo Folken con dureza mientras Sean le daba la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

- Tal vez tengas razón... pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto, yo solo quiero tener mi mundo a mi parecer con quien yo quiera a mi lado... eres fuerte, tus alas son negras... fuiste elegido para destruir como para crear Folken Lacourt de Fanel.- y dicho esto Sean desapareció en medio de la oscuridad del bosque dejando a los dos hermanos en medio de su propia penumbra.

******

Lejos de ahí en medio de la nada un pilar de luz descendía del cielo trayendo dentro de sí a Hitomi y Allen.

- ¿Dónde estamos Allen?- preguntó Hitomi una vez la luz que los rodeaba los abandonó dejándolos a merced de un hermosos atardecer. A lo lejos unos hombres se acercaban corriendo ladera arriba.

- Estamos en Asturia Hitomi...- respondió Allen con calma.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- La aurora de la tarde, la sal en le aire, y aquellos soldados que portan escudos de Asturia que vienen a saludarnos... claro- dijo Allen alardeando de algo obvio, lo cual hizo a Hitomi reír con gracia.

- Que gran deducción caballero...- contestó la chica mientras dirigía su mirada al atardecer.

- ¡¿Quiénes son, identifíquense?!- gritaron los soldados con fiereza, armados con espadas y flechas. Allen al ver aquello se sorprendió.

- Soy Allen Shezard, alguna vez nombrado caballero Caelí de las fuerzas reales de Asturia y quien me acompaña es la salvadora de Gaea Hitomi Kanzaki, solicitamos audiencia con los reyes de Asturia...- decía Allen mientras ocultaba parcialmente el cuerpo de Hitomi para protegerla.

- ¡Mentiras!, ¡nuestro caballero desapareció en las tierras de Fanelia usted es un impostor!- dijo un soldado colocándose en guardia para atacar.

- ¡Allen!- gritó Hitomi asustada ante la situación, al tiempo que hundía sus dedos en le brazo de Allen.

- ¡Detente soldado!- gritó una voz a las espaldas del pelotón que rodeaba a la pareja.- ni te atrevas a levantar tu espada morirás... no hay quien pueda ser superior a la habilidad del gran espadachín de Gaea.

- ¿Gadeth?- Dijo Allen con una media sonrisa relajándose al instante.

- Creímos que habría muerto capitán- dijo Gadeth bajando de su caballo yendo a recibir a la pareja con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Han pasado muchas cosas...- respondió el caballero con un suspiro.

- Sea como sea, se alegrarán de tenerlos de vuelta, desde que ustedes desaparecieron, Fanelia se ha sumergido en una especie de oscuridad inquietante...como puedes ver han cambiado muchas cosas...- dijo Gadeth mientras hacía una seña a un soldado para que trajera un caballo y el soldado que los había amenazada bajaba su cabeza avergonzado.

- ¿A que te refieres Gadeth?- preguntó Hitomi con preocupación al notar la hostilidad con la cual fueron recibidos.

- Un individuo a aparecido en el palacio... es extraño, sin embargo siempre se mantenía cerca del rey, vestía extrañamente... a decir verdad ahora que lo noto sus ropas eran muy parecidas a las que viste el capitán en estos momentos- respondió la mano derecha de Allen al tiempo en que catalogaba la apariencia del caballero el cual vestía ropas de la luna fantasma.

- ¿Alguien de la luna fantasma?- dijo Hitomi no dando crédito a aquellas palabras.

- Eso no es todo, desde su desaparición las cosas se han vuelto delicadas, los rumores de su muerte se hicieron sentir en Fanelia, los muchos quienes vivíamos ahí, dentro de los cuales me incluyo decidimos abandonar la cuidad... tal vez por temor y también por ignorancia, el no saber absolutamente nada de ustedes hizo crecer las especulaciones de que el Rey os había matado... habían testigos de que aquella noche de la boda el rey había regresado al castillo en medio de la tormenta bañado en sangre y preso de la locura, muchos consejeros guardias de palacio aseguraban haberlo visto con sus propios ojos... luego...- Gadeth silenció.

- ¿Luego que?- trató de hacerlo proseguir Allen mientras lentamente hacían camino a pie hacia el palacio escoltados por los guardias a unos pasos prudentes más atrás.

- Yo mismo fui quien revisó la cabaña de campo al día siguiente... allí estaba su caballo algunas de sus pertenencias y ropas de la señorita Hitomi, habían huellas de lucha y sangre la cual a pesar de la tormenta nocturna no habían desaparecido de la tierra... era mucha sangre...-

- Era mi sangre Gadeth...- respondió Hitomi tristemente mientras recordaba lo ocurrido aquella noche.

- Dios entonces usted fue herida... ¿Quién...?- intentó preguntar Gadeth pero Allen lo silenció.

- Tal vez despues Gadeth, ahora no es prudente hablar de más.

- Comprendo...- respondió este.

- ¿Y Celena?... ¿Qué ocurrió con mi hermana?- dijo de pronto Allen entrando en cuanta de la seguridad de su hermana.

- En cuanto a ello... me tomé el atrevimiento de llevármela conmigo el día en que decidí salir de Fanelia, ella llegó a mí en cuanto supo mis intenciones y me pidió encarecidamente que no la dejara... a pesar de sus ruegos yo ya había tomado la decisión de llevarla aunque ella no quisiera, desde entonces ella se encuentra en mi casa en Asturia...-

- ¿En tu casa?- dijo Allen un tanto molesto ante la situación.

- Hee... si, bueno... Se muy bien que no es correcto que una doncella y noble más aún viva con un hombre solo y de bajo nivel en su casa, pero...- Allen arrugaba la frente mientras Gadeth intentaba explicarse- Ella no deseaba irse a ningún lado... a pesar de mi insistencia, la del Rey Chid, la Reina Millerna... ella no quiso marcharse de mi casa...

- Supongo que mi hermana debe haber tenido una muy buena razón para haber tomado esa resolución, no te preocupes por eso Gadeth, confío en ti, que más podría haber hecho después de que procuraste por la seguridad de mi querida hermana incluso a pesar de mi desaparición... te lo agradezco- dijo Allen con un semblante más sereno el cual tranquilizó además a su amigo.

- Hay que volver a Fanelia Allen...- dijo Hitomi con preocupación.- no me gusta lo que esta sucediendo es todo muy extraño.

- Lo sé, primero nos presentaremos ante Millerna y Dryden, desde allí enviaremos una misiva a Fanelia anunciando nuestra visita, es más seguro de esta manera, una llegada intempestiva podría ocasionar confusión entre muchos, más ahora de que muchos nos creen muertos... y lo que es peor a manos del rey de Fanelia.- dijo Allen con semblante preocupado.

- Debe ser cuanto antes... debes avisar a Freid también, Chid...- dijo Hitomi con impaciencia.

- Tranquila Hitomi, no nos apresuremos un paso a la vez-

- Lo siento Allen- se disculpó mientras en su interior un presentimiento de infortunio se apoderaba de ella. De pronto una visión la embargó como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, en ella Van se encontraba en su trono en el castillo Samurai, a su lado Folken lo acompañaba y desde las sombras... un hombre, ocultaba su rostro en la oscuridad, aquellos ojos le eran familiares la mirada...

- _No dejaré que nada malo les ocurra... lo juro...-_ Van la abrazaba por la espalda mientras le susurraba en los oídos aquellas palabras. Hitomi en silencio no era capaz de decir nada, Van tenía sus manos cubiertas en sangre y por más que intentaba darse la vuelta para ver el rostro del rey los brazos que la asían no cedían un centímetro.

- _Debes uir, debes salvarlo de los maestros._..- Folken ahora a su lado la llevaba de la mano, guiándola en medio del fuego y las cenizas...- _Protégelo...-_ en un momento la visión se fue y todo regresó a la normalidad Allen estaba en frente de ella mirándola con atención.

- ¿Qué sucedió Hitomi?- le preguntó este. La chica aun no salía de su asombro y confusión.

- No lo sé Allen... estaba un hombre extraño, Van me protegía de no sé que, y luego Folken... corríamos en medio de la nada...- Hitomi se sentía horrorizada y confusa por aquella visión, sus manos temblaban y su voz rozaba la histeria, era increíble que nuevamente las experimentara, una incomodidad surgió en su corazón, la vez anterior Van estaba enfermo y se había casado... ¿Qué significaba esto?.

- Debes calmarte, Hitomi- dijo Allen mientras la cobijó en sus brazos, sin dejar de preocuparse por ella.- Si tuviste una visión, es por que debe de ser algo muy importante, ya hablaremos con Van y verás que todo mejorará.

* * *

**Se muy bien que no tengo perdon por abandonar mi fic- no dejare escusas solo anuncio que volvi para terminarlo y pido disculpas a mis lectores por ser tan ingrata, se vienen momenos muy emotivos en los proximos capitulos. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
